Akatsuki Hime
by SkyeZ
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are childhood friends. But Hinata gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki. A few years later she returns to the village...what is ganna happen?  sorry, suck at summary.   Pairings: NaruHina, mby some ItachiXHina ? T? wats it seem like?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fic. The 1****st**** I consider a fail, so plz no hating. And plz help me out with anything you think is off, or info that can help me improve **

**Thank you,**

**~Signing in –Skye~**

**Summary: Naruto and Hinata are childhood friends. But one day the Akatsuki kidnaps Hinata. A few years later, she returns to the village, with little memory of her home town. Bent on completing a mission from Itachi. **

**(A/N: that's about all I got for now, this is a go along with the flow story. Sorry if it sucks)**

**Pairings: NaruHina, ItaHina(?) mby some a one-sided KibaHina. **

_Narutos pov _

_Nine-tails _

Hinatas pov

Regular pov (or other characters, it'll say their name)

'Thought'

Ch. 1

Girl Meets Boy

_Naruto POV_

_I walked around the park a bit. Well, the park being about a mile off and me lost in the woods. So, maybe two miles. That's when I heard it. Someone was crying softly. Maybe someone else who got lost in the woods, stuck out here till morning. Slowly I creped up behind the bush taking a peek between the leaves to see who was crying. _

_The person was a she, a kid in fact. Her short cropped indigo hair shinned in the moonlight; she wore a tan jacket, slightly too big and baggy pants. She had no shoes on. But that was all I could see. He face was buried in her knees, arms wrapped tightly around her legs as if holding her self together. I carefully walked over to the crying girl. _

"_Hey," I said, "why you crying?"_

_The girl gasped and quickly looked up at me. She was pretty; pale skin and pupil less eyes of pale lavender that shone in the moonlight. Tears streamed down her eyes and over the small forming bruise on her right cheek. 'Who would hit a kid?' I brought my hand up to my own cheek. 'Never mind.'_

"_W-who a-a-aw y-you?" She stuttered out in between silent sobs._

_I smiled. She was to pretty to cry, so I really wanted her to smile. "I'm none other than Naruto Uzumaki, 4 years old! Believe it!" I yelled arms spread wide. _

_She just stared at me. 'Did I over do it?' Then started to laugh. It was a small laugh slightly choked by her earlier sobs, but it was a sweet one. I laughed with her and sat down next to the girl._

"_Who are you?" I asked. "Oh, and you never answered my question."_

_I liked her already though, she didn't give me that cold look and shun me away at the sight of me._

"_I-I'm Hin-Hinata H-Hyuga, 3 and a half years old," She said, a deep read blush on her cheeks. 'Cute!'_

"_Nice to meet ya! Now…" I said slowly, leaning in closer looking her straight in the eye, making her blush more. "Why were you crying?"_

_She stared at me for a minuet, shifting nervously under my gaze. _

"_T-today my si-sister wa-s b-born." She said sofly, looking at the ground. __**(A/N: I know Hanabi is 5 yrs younger, but just for this story. K?)**_

"_Isn't that a good thing?" I've never had a family, so maybe it wasn't._

_She nodded. "B-but…" She paused and looked up at me, fresh tears on her face._

_I panicked and quickly grabbed her in a hug -like I had seen others do to their kids and friends- and patted her on the pack. _

"_Sshh, it's okay." I said soothingly. "You don't gatta tell me."_

_She stiffened for a minuet that slowly wrapped her arms around me, gripping my orange tee-shirt tightly in her little first, crying so hard it shook my body. _

"_Da-daddy s-says i-i-its my f-f-fault!" She cried into my shoulder. "S-said m-mom-my w-was t-to w-worried 'b-out me t-to t-take c-c-care of H-Hinabi." She cried harder. "A-and I c-can't g-get the t-training b-basics d-d-down. I-I-I'm w-weak."_

_She sobbed into my shoulder and I held her tighter. Not knowing how to help her, I just sat there. After a few minuets, she calmed down. _

"_Hey." I whispered into her ear._

"_Th-thank y-y-you, N-Naruto-kun." She whispered back. Hinata lifted her head up and looked at me. _

"_No problem."_

"_Wh-why a-are y-you c-c-crying to?" She looked confused._

_I lifted my hand to my wet cheek. I never noticed._

"_Guess I just needed to cry to." Then I really did start to cry. And this time she held me. It was such a new feeling to being held like that, I gasped._

"_I-I'll h-hold you t-his t-time." Hinata stated. _

"_Thank you, Hina-chan."_

_We fell asleep like that, holding each other for warmth and comfort. Healing each others wounds in the night. _

Hinatas POV

I woke up to chirping birds. 'Where's my room?' Slowly I looked around, feeling a foreign objet around me. I turned around and quickly stifled a gasp as to not wake the sleeping blond. I remember now. I took a closer look at him in the morning light. Spiky blond hair, three little whisker like marks on his cheeks, orange shirt and tan shorts. He was really cute. I blushed at the thought of this boy so close to me.

"N-Naruto-kun." I hated my stuttering. "W-wake up."

"Mmm," he mumbled in his sleep. "One more bowl of Ramen old man." He held me tighter. "Please…"

Blushing a crimson red, I tried to wake him up again. "N-Naruto-kun."

"Hhhmm?" He opened his eyes and stared into mine. I was now blushing redder than a rose, staring into his kind lonely blue gaze. "Morning Hina-chan." He leaned over and gave my bruise a small kiss.

At that I sat up quickly and placed my hand on my cheek. He sat and yawned.

"Isn't that what people do to an owwy? I mean, that's what I always see." He said confused.

I nodded. 'Wait, see?' "D-doesn't a-any o-one k-k-kiss y-your o-owwys b-better?" I asked him.

He looked down. "No. No one really likes me."

"W-wh.."

"Don't know," He cut me off. "The adults give me funny looks and tell their kids to leave me alone. I never did anything wrong." He looked up, blue eye glistening with tears.

I crawled over to him, and blushing an ever deeper red, I kissed his forehead. "Th-then I w-w-will." I gave him a hug.

Naruto look up a bit. Then suddenly gave me a huge toothy grin. He jumped up, grabbed my hands and started to twirl me around.

"Thank you Hina-chan! Thank you!"

I smiled and laughed along with him.

After we had told our different home lives, we began walking back the village. Hand in hand as we trekked through the woods.

"Hey Hina-chan." Naruto said.

"Y-yes?"

"You're my best friend!" He gave me a hug, blue eyes sparkling in the light and a big grin on his face. Again I blushed. We were both lonely kids, and we fit so well together. Why not be friends?

"Y-you a-are t-t-to, N-Naruto-kun." I smiled back at him.

He laughed. "Then I'm going to give you something really important so that we'll always know and remember. K?" He gave me a quizzical look. I nodded.

"Good. " He reached under his shirt and pulled out a blue crystal necklace. "Some drunk hag dropped it, but she let me keep it anyways." He smiled at me and placed it around my neck. "It's very important to me, so I'm giving it to you. That means I'm going to always protect you. Believe it!" He said happily.

I blushed. "T-thank y-you N-naruto-kun." I grabbed the necklace in my hand. "I-I'll pr-protect i-i-it." Then I thought of something, the one thing my mommy left me with.

I pulled out a ring from my pocket. It was to big for ether my or Naruto's finger, but I gave it to him. It was a sliver ring with a leaf on it and the kanji letter for love. It was very simple, but in it's simplicity, it was beautiful. I handed it to Naruto.

"S-so w-we'll a-always be f-friends." I told him, my cheeks hot.

He stared at me and carefully held it in his hand as if it were a living object.

"I'll keep it safe." He said. Then looked up at me. "And I'll keep you safe. I never go back on my word. That is my nindo." Naruto beamed at me and he walked me back to my house.

It was sad to part, but we pinky swore to see each other again. Not to mention we would both be starting at the Kindergarten division of the academy soon. (A/N: no idea if that's real. Lol.)

"Bye bye Hina-chan!" Naruto gave me a small kiss on the cheek and ran off waving wildly. "I'll see you later!"

I waved back, hand on my cheek, feeling the heat from my blushing, and walked inside the gates. 'Later Naruto-kun.'

**So how was it? Review plz ^.^**

**I really hoped you like it, and I actually plan to finish this one. Again, plz offer me any advice. **

**Thank you for reading this.**

**~Signing off- Skye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really hoped you like the first chapterXD**

**I'm going to try and make them longer. **

**So please review this and tell me how ya like it **

**~Signing it- Skye~**

**I forgot to say I do not own any of the Naruto character (no matter how badly I want to)**

**I just did the story line XD **

**Naruto and co. have started at the academy already. Just a tid bit. **

Ch. 2

First Kiss

Hinata POV

It was Naruto's birthday today and I couldn't wait to give him his present! I skipped all the way to school in a happy mood. Neji looking at me as if I'd lost my marbles. But nope. Today Naruto turned 7 and I was just so happy for him!

Neji dropped me off at class, me being the Hyuga heir; it was kind of his job to take care of me. Which he hated, especially after uncles death. He left me with his usual glare, making me feel weak and un wanted. But when I walked into class, that feeling was instantly gone at the sight of Naruto.

He was talking to Shikamaru, well, more like fighting with him. Then again, I guess you couldn't call it fighting because Shikamaru was asleep and Naruto probably didn't even remember why he was fighting. I walked behind him with a giggle.

"M-morning N-Naruto-kun." I said quietly. Most people would over look me because I'm quiet, but Naruto always seems to have an ear for it.

He turned around, anger forgotten and blue eyes shining with that big grin on his face. "Good morning Hina-chan!" He yelled and hugged me. I blushed. "Guess what? I'm 7 today!"

"Hurray." Came a sarcastic reply behind me. "The dobe lives another year of stupidity." It was Sasuke of coarse. He and Naruto had a strange relationship. They were best friends, but at the same time, rivals.

"Hmph." Naruto looked from me to Sasuke, "I don't have time to deal with you ice-cube, I'm going to play with Hina-chan!" He grabbed my hand and quickly walked me over to our seats. Me blushing all the way.

"Happy b-birthday N-Naruto-kun." I stuttered out as we sat down. He beamed at me and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "I g-got y-you a g-gift." I reached into my pocket and produced a long thin orange wrapped box. His eyes widened in surprise and he grabbed it from my hand.

Naruto opened the box and the happy look on his face was better than I imagined. He pulled out the kunai from the box with an orange flamed hilt, his name carved in it, and a yellow tag tied to it with the words "2 Free Bowls of Ramen: Ichiraku Ramen". Blue eyes wide with joy he hugged me and shouted, "THANK YOU! Hina-chan!" He squeezed me a little and I blushed a deeper red than before. "I'm taking you to Ichiraku's today!"

People around the room began to laugh, and I head the familiar snickering of someone calling him an idiot. He just turned around and stuck out his tongue while carefully placing his new kunai in his pant pocket.

"Yo-you're w-welcome Naruto-kun." I blushed.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to us. "Stop making Hinata blush, she's going to faint."

The class roared with laughter and at that remark I blushed a red that would make roses jealous.

"I do not make her faint!" Naruto said in horror and shock.

"Oh yes you do!" Kiba called from somewhere behind us.

"Nu uh!"

"Yu uh!"

"Nu…"

"Shut it dobe!" Sasuke yelled at him, an eraser hitting him in the head.

"I was having a good nap." Shikamaru mumbled. "How troublesome." And received a small smack on the head from Ino.

Naruto turned to me with a huff. "Do I make you faint Hina-chan?" He had this cute foxy look. Wide puppy eyes and head tilted slightly to the side. I didn't want him to be upset and I blushed again, my face hot now. 'He's so cute when he does that!'

I smiled nervously. "N-no N-Naruto-kun."

He jumped on the table fist pumping the air. "I TOLD you!" He yelled out at no one in particular. The class sighed and gave up on this lost cause.

"Naruto! Sit down!" Iruka came into the class immediately calming down the class.

Arms crossed Naruto sat back down next to me, his leg twitching impatiently. I fiddled with my fingers on the desk while Iruka told us we were going to practice balance today. I perked up at that, I was fairly good at balancing. Some kids groaned in displeasure and I heard Shikamaru say "What a drag," receiving another small smack in the head from Ino. I giggled.

"Hina-chan," Naruto whispered to me so Iruka wouldn't hear.

"Hm?" 'Wonder what Naruto wants.'

"At lunch let's go to Ichiraku's."

"Ok N-Naruto-kun."

He beamed and raised his hand. "Can we go outside already Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka sighed in annoyance. "Yes, lets…"

"Yay!" Naruto grabbed my hand and ran out the door.

"Naruto!"

The others followed behind quickly and fast leaving Iruka to chase the excited students. I giggled and squeezed Naruto's hand.

_Naruto POV_

_I was more than hyper today. I was just plain happy! Okay, maybe that didn't make sense, but what did it matter? Hinata gave me cool gift and better yet, it was my birthday! The old man at Ichiraku's promised me something cool today to. It was my little surprise for Hinata. I laughed to myself._

'_Oh man I can't wait!' I jumped in glee and fell into the water. Water? Ooops. I forgot I was on walking across the rope. I looked up at the class and pulled a classic grin. They laughed and hollered. Some were even on the ground holding their guts. Iruka sighed and smacked his hand to his head. It was a wonder how he didn't dent his head in yet._

"_N-Naruto-kun." I looked up at Hinata reaching her hand for mine and I smiled at her. A small blush appeared on her cheeks. _

"_Thank you Hina-chan." I grabbed her hand but only ended up pulling her in with me! _

"_Owch." She said softly._

_More laughter from above. _

"_Naruto you clutz!" Yelled someone. _

_I looked up at the kids and then to Hinata who couldn't seem to get up, laying on my chest. __**(A/N: they are not thinking anything wrong, there just kids. Lol)**__ "I'm so sorry Hina-chan!" Her short indigo hair was dripping wet and her face was a deep crimson. I stood up only prevailing to fall on her again and getting more laughter from the class._

"_I-I'm not m-much h-help. S-sorry." Hinata said sadly. _

_I looked at her. She often felt weak and useless, but that was far beyond the truth. 'It's her stupid old man.'_

"_Don't worry 'bout it Hina-chan." I patted her arm and slowly stood up. Iruka-sensei held out his hands to us and gently lifted us out._

_He sighed. "Why don't you to go ahead home and change. It's almost lunch anyway." He turned around. "Choji! You're turn." Choji groaned and placed down his bag of chips walking over to the rope._

"_N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said as we walked to my house first. "You o-ok?" _

_I held her hand and nodded. "I'm just soaked and hungry." I pated my growling belly and Hinata giggled softly._

"_I a-am t-to."_

_I pulled her along till we got to my apartment and opened the door to the one roomed building._

"_You'll get in trouble if you go home right Hina-chan?"_

_She looked down at her feet and nodded, twiddling with her thumbs. 'Her stupid dad is so…so stupid!' _

"_You can wear some of my cloths." I looked her over. She already wore baggy cloths, mine would be just fine. "Come on in already my shy friend!" I dragged her in with a laugh._

_I left Hinata looking around my room while I pulled through my drawers for some cloths. 'I should have cleaned my room.' I looked over at the messy bed, cloths on the floor, dirty plate on the table and cups on the kitchen sink. She didn't seem to mind though. She was looking at my pictures on the night stand and some posters on my wall. I found some cloths and grabbed them._

"_Hina-chan." She turned around and looked at me, pale eyes sleepy, small red blush on her cheeks and shivering. "I got you some cloths." Then I blushed. "But I don't have any, well, um, girls panties." 'Why would I? That seems gross. "But I have my boxers."  
Hinata's eys widened and her blush deepened. "T-that's o-ok Na-Naruto-kun." _

_I smiled and began to undress, my back turned towards her and her back to me as heard the sound of wet cloths hitting the floor. __**(A/N: there kids, they can get dressed together without the bad thoughts.) **_

"_Okay Hina-chan!" I turned to see her resting on my bed. She wore my orange shirt and some blue shorts. I tilted my head. Was she asleep? _

"_Hina-chan?" I whispered and leaned in close to her and heard a soft sigh escape her lips as she surrendered into sleep. 'Late training?'_

_I picked up a towel and dried off my hair than gentl,y so that she wouldn't wake, dried off hers. I laid her back on the bed and put some of my socks on her cold feet._

"_I'll see you later," I whispered into her hair as I covered her with the blanket. "I'll go get our lunch." And I headed off. _

"_Hey!" I called as I ran in._

"_Hi Naruto." Teuchi said, "Happy birthday." He came out and gave me four bowls on the house. _

"_Happy Birthday!" Ayame told me before darting back to the kitchen._

"_Yay!" I cheered happily. I looked down at one of the bowls and it said my name it, carefully strew noodles said "Happy 7__th__!" _

_I looked at him and felt like crying. So many people here didn't like me. But it was always full of caring warmth in here and then there was Hina-chan to. How I loved these people! 'Oh! Hinata's still asleep!'_

"_Hey old man," I said happily. "Mind if I take these to go? Me and Hina-chan are spending my birthday together."_

_Ayame popped back out, already with the to go bags. She winked at me. "I knew when I didn't see her here with you, you'd ask."_

"_Young love." Teuchi said smugly. A teasing grin on his face._

_I stuck out my tongue and ran off. "Thanks old man for the gift!"_

_I waved and ran back to the apartment, only to find Hinata still sleeping peacefully. I giggled and laid out the food on the table. _

"_Hina-chan!" I called from the table._

"_Hnn…" came her sleepy reply._

"_Lunch! Don't you want to eat?" I walked over to her and began to tickle her. _

"_N-Naruto-kun!" She laughed. Pale eyes opened wide as she woke from her sleep. "S-stop! T-that t-tick-Ah!" She laughed_

"_Come on!" I said, tickling her some more. "You shouldn't sleep on my birthday." Again she laughed, cheeks red and hand desperately trying to pull mine away. "If you say we can eat now I'll let you go!" I grinned. _

"_W-we," She took a breath and laughed. "c-can, ea-t n-now!" She called out with a final laugh as I pulled my hands away. She gasped for breath and shot me a playful glare._

"_Th-that w-wasn't nice N-Naruto-kun." She scolded._

"_So? It was fun!" I laughed and led her to the table. "Now look at this." I pointed to the food and to cokes on the table. "Food fit for a king!"_

"_R-ramen king." She said._

_I laughed harder. "Yeah! A ramen king!"_

_We sat down and started to eat the food. 'Man oh man is this good!'_

"_H-happy b-birthday Naruto-kun." Hinata looked up at me, leaned over and placed a small kiss on my head. I blushed and continued eating._

"_Thank you Hina-chan." 'I really love you.'_

_She grabbed my hand and we continued to eat._

Normal POV

The sun was setting in Konoha and most people were heading home after a long day. A young blond boy wearing an orange shirt and khaki shorts was walking hand and hand with a small girl, her indigo hair glimmering and pale eyes downcast nervously. She was caring her wet cloths home in a bag, still wearing his cloths.

"Hey Hina-chan." Naruto said to her as they got closer to the Hyuga compound.

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?" She stuttered kindly.

"Thanks for today," He turned and smiled at her. "It was a great birthday."

Hinata smiled and blushed slightly. "No p-problem Naruto-kun."

"Hey Hina-chan." He said again. Facing her with a big grin, eyes laughing and sparkling with some hidden intent.

"Y-yes?"  
"I have a gift for you to." He had seem many older kids do this to the people they liked. It seemed important to. So her wanted to be important. Naruto stopped and turned him towards him. Hinata's pale cheeks were slightly pink and her lavender eyes wide in surprise.

Naruto gave Hinata a kiss on the lips. **(A/N: innocent kiss people! This is not T or M.)**

At first Hinata gave a surprised squeak and then returned the kiss.

They stood away from each other, staring at each other blushed cheeks and wide eyes.

"Just thought I'd tell you." The blond blushed as red as Hinata was blushing.

She nodded. "I-I'm glad."

She gave him another small kiss and with that turned and ran into the Hyuga compound waving bye to her friend.

"See you later! Believe it!" He called waving his hand franticly, a huge toothy grin on his face and a happy blush. He than turned around and walked home.

Unknown to ether of the young friends, someone was watching. Silently in the shadows, waiting for their chance to come out.

**Thank you for reading! And thanks to my first to reviews from **

**Mexpsycho44**

**And**

**NaruHina-love-Cookies123**

**XD**

**And mex I am giving some thought to Hinata's stuttering. But I'm still not sure entirely what to do *.* **

**Lol. We'll see though. XD **

**I'm aiming for the next one to be where the Akatsuki take her mby. ? **

**Please review XD **

**~Signing off- Skye~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3 XD **

**I really hope you all like this so far. And thank you all who favorite this! XD**

**Lol. I'm uploading these fast! Lol. Kinda. XD School starts again for the week so it may slow down. Sad. But then the weekend will come again. Oh, but it's my birthday weekend so I may be busy! Lol **

**Thanks for the cookie NaruHinaXD**

**~Signing in- Skye~**

**The Akatsuki coming in now :) And plz don't kill me bout the ages.**

**What's happening so far: Hinata has gone to Naruto's after a training session gone wrong with her dad. **

**I do not own Naruto (still wish I did) lol**

**#######**

Ch.3

Taken

_Naruto POV_

"_I'm ganna kill him!" I yelled, furious._

_It's late at night, around 10 at the latest when Hinata comes knocking on my door. Crying. The tears spilled down her face like a broken faucet, her eyes were wide, scared and dejected, she was covered in wounds. I don't know what she could have possible done wrong, but the instant I saw her, I knew it was her no good for nothing dad. _

_Hinata grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bed. "P-please d-don't N-Naruto-kun!" She pleaded. I looked at her and she shivered under my harsh gaze. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her._

_I sighed and went for the first aid kit. I looked in the restroom cabinet for it and called out to her. "Do you want me to call someone? Iruka-sensei may know what to do."_

"_N-no." She said softly, crying. I gave a sad sigh and walked back over to her._

"_You can stay here tonight."_

_She nodded._

"_Will you tell me what happened?" I sat down and began to treat the cuts on her face, gently wiping away the dirt and blood so not to hurt her. _

_She hesitated and slowly nodded. _

"_W-we w-were t-training," she started, "A-and I g-got b-beat by N-Neji." She cried out and winced a little as I dabbed some rubbing alcohol on her wounds. "I-I'm su-suppose to b-be s-stronger, b-but I-I'm n-not!" She grabbed on to me, clinging to my shirt like she had the first night we met. "B-but I-I'm not! I-I'm w-weak..." she couldn't go on and sobbed into my shoulder. _

_I hugged her gently so not to hurt any other wounds on her. I caressed her hair and sang a lullaby, rocking her back and forth till she calmed down._

"_You're not weak." I told her. Hinata looked up at me, lavender eyes surprised. "You're strong, because you're sweet." I hugged her. "And I wouldn't have you any other way, your dads to dumb to notice." _

"_N-Naruto-kun!" She cried and clung to me. "Th-thank you!" _

_I smiled and gave a small chuckle. "That's what Naruto Uzimaki is here for! Believe it!" I told her. She giggled a little. 'That's better.'_

"_Take off your shirt so I can get the wounds on your back." __**(A/N: no dirty thoughts!)**_

_Hinata did as she was told and laid on her belly. Her soft skin was covered in bruises and cuts. Beat and sore. 'My poor Hina-chan!' I kissed a long cut on her back. She blushed._

"_Does your owwy feel better now?" _

_She sobbed and nodded. _

_I dressed cleaned out her wounds and put some band aids on them. Each of them marked with a smiley face so that they would heal faster. I nodded at my work and grabbed some pj's for her. An orange button up shirt and some blue shorts. Really not to different form my day cloths. __**(yup)**_

"_Here Hina-chan." I laid the cloths next to her and she turned her head to me. Indigo bangs falling over her face. Sad lavender eyes stared into my own blue ones._

"_It i-it h-hurts to m-move." A sob escaped her lips and I gave her a reassuring smile. _

_I helped her get dressed and laid her on the bed. Lowering the covers, I climbed in to. I turned to her and hugged her. _

"_I'll keep all the nightmares away, believe it." I whispered. "It's my nindo, I don't go back on my word."_

_Hinata nodded to me and I was rewarded with her sweet smile._

"_Thank you, N-Naruto-kun." She whispered back and fell asleep. _

_I on the other hand stayed awake a little while longer. Thinking it over and over again. 'How could I make them pay?' I looked at little Hina-chan. She wouldn't like it, even though they were so mean to her, they were her family. I sighed and placed soft kiss on her soft lips. Night Hinata. _

_That morning I woke up to a THUD from the kitchen. I jumped up with a start and rushed to the kitchen counter, only to see Hinata flat on the floor._

"_Ouchy."_

"_Hina-chan?" I asked confused._

_She looked at me, small blush in her cheeks and new tears in her eyes._

"_I w-wanted t-to make y-you a t-thank y-you b-breakfast." She stated._

_I laughed, and I kept on laughed as she gave me that playful glare and this kitten like pout on her cheeks, made all the more funny by her bed ruffled hair! I laughed till I fell on the floor holding my gut. _

_I looked at her, her arms crossed. "S-sorry, Hina-chan." I laughed. "L-lets go to Ichirakus."_

_She stared at me then smiled and nodded._

"_N-Naruto-kun, I d-don't h-have a-any cl-cloths." She blushed a deep red and fiddled with her fingers. _

"_Just wear some of mine again."_

"_W-we h-have s-school t-today." She said, going a shade deeper._

"_So? Scared they'll make fun of us?"_

_She shrugged. I laughed and patted her shoulder. "Then they are dumb monkeys!" I laughed. Hinata laughed with me and nodded in agreement._

"_But you shouldn't wear the same undies. Ewe." I giggle. "You can ware some of my boxers again."_

_Again she blushed and I thought her face was ganna explode! I laughed and led her to the bathroom where I gave her a spare toothbrush to brush her teeth. _

_We got dressed, me in my normal orange shirt with the swirl on the back and khaki shorts and blue sandals. Hinata was dressed in one of my plan orange shirts with my orange jacket on and some blue shorts. _

"_R-ready." _

"_Yay! Ramen here we come!" We walked there today though because Hinata was still sore and hurt. I looked at her in my cloths. "You know, you kind of look like a boy." She blushed a deep red. I quickly tired to cover my mistake. 'Girls don't like to be called boys.' "A very cute one!" I smacked myself in the head. 'Stupid!' _

_Hinata started to laugh. "I-it's o-ok N-Naruto-kun!" She looked at me, a new glow to her cheeks. "I g-get i-it."_

_I sighed in relief as we walked into the shop and took our seats. _

"_Hey Teuchi," I waved to the man already started on to bowls for us. _

"_Morning kids!" He called back. _

_I was telling Hinata how I placed a really funny book in the hokages room. It was filled with pictures of girls. I tore out all the pictures and glued them to his wall. The funniest thing was his reaction. When I told her he fainted with a nose bleed Hinata and I nearly died laughing. __**(A/N: lmao)**_

"_That's not nice now Naruto." Teuchi scolded kindly and placed out bowls on the table where I began to eat happily. "And what happened to you Hinata-sama and may I ask why you're wearing Naruto's cloths?" He asked her, bending down to look at her in that adult fashion. _

_She dropped her chopsticks and froze. These wounds weren't as easy to hide as her other ones, and it was obvious to anyone she was stiff with pain. But she never wanted to tell anyone. Especially an adult. The Hyuga clan being so well know, she didn't want to bring them a bad name. _

"_N-nothing Teuchi-san." She mumbled and began to eat. _

_Teuchi was about to grab her shoulder to ask her more directly but I grabbed his hand, and pleading with my eyes, begged him to leave it alone. I wanted her to tell someone, someone who could help her better than me, who could get her out of that house. But if she didn't want it, it would be cruel to tell someone against her will. He sighed and nodded walking away, leaving us to finish our breakfast. _

_I heard a small thwamp beside me and I looked down to see an orange book. 'My favorite color!' I leaned over picked it up, handing it to the guy next to me. He had silver like hair hanging at an odd angle. A lazy look on his face, well what I could see of it that wasn't covered by his mask and he had a nose bleed. He got up, ruffled my hair thank you, and walked out reading the book._

"_Hina-chan." I said to her._

"_Y-yes." She slurped up the remainder of her breakfast and we left. _

"_That guy was a weirdo."_

_She gave my arm a small pat and laughed. "D-don't b-be m-mean."_

_I gave her my puppy look. "But her had a nose bleed! Like the hokage did when I played that joke!"_

_At this we both started laughing. We walked on to school. _

Hinata POV

Class today was near murder! My face was red through out the day as first Ino came us to me and Naruto asking if we were dating. Which Naruto had to respond that we were to young to date. Receiving loud laughs from the class.

Sakura and Kiba asked me about my wounds and my obvious pain at doing anything physical today. They were good friends and I was glad that they cared to ask, but I never answered. Naruto has been keeping everyone else at bay.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke said, "Hinata living with you?"

Everyone gasped.

"So what ice-cube?"

"Yeah," Agreed Choji, "I saw you to walk out of you apartment.

"And Hinata, you are wearing his cloths." Sakura pointed out.

I blushed.

Naruto stood up. "She just spent the night."

Their faces became looks of shock.

"So that were you were." Came a cold voice behind us. I shivered and turned behind me.

Shikamaru whispered to Shino. "It's Neji Hyuga, isn't he a year older? What a drag."

Shino nodded silently staring at the beetle on his desk.

"Hinata-sama, we've been looking for you all night." Neji coolly said to me. He was cold and hateful, you could hear it in his voice, the way he looked at me. I hid a tinny bit by Naruto, but not wanted to be called weak again, I stayed shakily by his side. Neji smirked.

Ino whispered to someone next to her. "Sama?"

Shino answered her back. "She's the heiress to the Hyuga clan."

"Hiashi-sama sent out the guards to look for you, they've searched all over the city." He stared at Naruto. "We, guess not every where."

Naruto gave a low growl and I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down.

"I-I'm s-sorry N-Neji-ni." I said quietly.

"Hmph." He walked away. "We'll continue were we left off yesterday. Hiashi wants to teach you and Hanabi-sama something." I shuddered at the thought. Neji walked out slamming the door behind him. I shook and fell to my knees.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled dramaticly and bent next to me wrapping me in a quick hug.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried.

Numbly I nodded, but I could feel my friends still looking at me. I couldn't tell them. I hugged Naruto tighter as the others mumbled.

"Come on Hina-chan." Naruto stood up quickly, grabbing my hand and walking past a surprised Iruka who just came through the door.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto!" Iruka called out. "Where do you think you two are going?"

"Hina-chan needs a sick day Iruka-sensie," He yelled back, "So were going home!"

I blushed. I like how he said home, as if I was included in his house. I looked at him. Blond hair always spiky in a bed ruffled way, blue eyes starting determined despite how many tried to bring him down. Naruto, he was my family. I sighed happily, squeezed the necklace that I always wore and smiled.

_Naruto POV_

_I wasn'g going to let Neji take her back. Not now, not ever. They didn't like her like I did, and I didn't think they deserved her. They were so mean! Hinata was soft spoken and shy, but she was gentle. I turned to my friend. She seemed happy enough with me leading her to the park and I gave a happy sigh. _

_When we reached the park I sat her on the bench and held her hand._

"_N-Naruto-kun?"_

_I looked at her and she blushed. "I don't want to see you hurt." I began to blush to. "Why not just stay with me?"_

_Surprised lavender eyes stared back at mine. "T-they a-are my f-family." 'Not a good one.'_

_I nodded and squeezed her hand tighter. "It's not fair." She nodded to, she knew. I sighed and held her. "Wanna go get something to eat? Any where you want."_

_Hinata gave me that cute little giggle. "O-okay Naruto-kun."_

_We walked away, there wasn't much to do but wait till the day was over after all. But I couldn't get this weird feeling out of my gut. I dismissed it for hunger._

"_How wrong kit."_

_I jumped._

"_N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata gave me a worried look and felt my forehead. _

"_I-I'm fine." I mumbled and continued to walk down the street. Temporarily letting go of Hinata's hand as I tried to regain composure. _

Normal POV

Walking along the streets hiding in the shadows, they stared at the little girl jogging to keep up with the blonds pace. 

"That's the girl she wants, right Pain?" Came a young boy's voice.

"For now, she'll do." Pain replied with no emotion.

"Isn't she happy with Tobi and the others?" Tobi whispered dramatically.

"No stupid, un." Cam another voice. "She wants a little girl."

Someone else whispered from the shadows, but only so his companions could hear and not Pain. "And Pain wants to keep her happy." He said. "But she also holds benefits for him. Power."

"Hey Ichy, un," 'Itchy' growled at that nickname. "Isn't this your old home town?"

"Shut it." Pain snapped. "Now's are chance."

With that they jumped out, surrounding the to young kids, black and red cloaks flapping and faces hidden.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, falling flat on his butt with a dazed look on his face. "Watch it!"

"N-Narut-Ah!" Hinata screamed as pain picked up the small wriggling girl.

"Hina-chan!" The boy held him back. Which wasn't so hard. He was younger than they were and not as strong. "Let her go! And let me go so I can kick your-" He was cut of by 'Itchy'.

"Just let it go boy." Someone punched Naruto in the stomach and he fell to the ground with a cough. Holding his stomach in pain he glared at them, especially pain who had hit Hinata on the head, causing her to pass out.

"You idiots are ganna get it! Believe it!" Yelled Naruto. Rushing to his feet, fist drawn read to punch he ran blindly at pain who simply side stepped as Naruto again crashed to the ground.

"Stupid. Don't work so hard." Said one boy, still hidden by his cloths. The others laughed and jumped away. Hinata regained consciousness, just enough to smile weakly at Naruto and reach out her hand before passing out again.

"No!" Naruto roared out again rushing up, grabbing the kunai, he received from her the other day and charged at Pain before he could jump away. Tobi stopped him, his hand receiving a deep cut from the kunai as he pushed Naruto to the ground.

"Tobi is a good boy," Tobi said happily, "So Tobi will take care of Hime-chan!" He bent down to Naruto's ear and giggled. "The others will to. Konan-nee chose her. I think." He landed a punch at Naruto's head, rendering him unconscious, and jumped away to follow the others. No one being the wiser on this quiet day.

Naruto's hand still clutched the kunai tightly.

**###**

**I hope you enjoyed it! XD I'll post the next chapter soon as possible. I should probably do my homework ;) Please rate and comment. **

**Thank you for the kind reviews, I'll keep them coming. **

**~signing off- Skye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter! So far I have a few thank you's. thanks to the kind reviews XD and to those who favorite this :) And now I'm going to introduce my other 'personalities' Lilly and Bob (yes, bob is a girl) ;) just a little bored with the entrees. lol**

**~Signing in- Skye~**

**Lilly: Oh poor little Naruto! **

**Bob: Dork should get stronger. Than Hinata wouldn't have been taken.**

**Skye: But aren't you happy the Akatsuki are finally here?**

**Lilly: Kinda….but poor Hinata may be hurt!**

**Bob: She'll get over it.**

**Lilly: Oh don't be mean!**

**Shikamaru: How troublesome, can't we just start?**

**Tobi: WHHEEE! I see a fox!**

**Skye: *sweat drop* alighty then… lets get started**

**The Akatsuki have taken Hinata back to their 'home' and Naruto has woken up in the hospital the next day. **

####

Among The Akatsuki 

_Naruto POV_

_Konoha_

"_Hey kit."__ Said a cold voice from the dark._

"_Who's there?" I yelled out. Opening my eyes to find myself standing in a water filled room. _

"_Turn around."__ A cold draft from behind me sent shivers up my spine. I turned around slowly. A HUGE __**(Can I stess HUGE enough?)**__ was in front of me. Red cold eyes stared at me, a smirk on the things face. Was that a giant fox?_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Well, freedom from you're body would be nice."__ The fox sighed. __"I came to offer you power."_

"_Why?" I stared on into his red eyes._

"_What you feel, I feel."__ 'Like that was an answer. __"You can get you're young love back. As I'm sure you'll want to and will try. If you die trying this, I die to, so for now, I'll help you get her back."_

"_Get her bac-" I paused. "Hinata!"_

_I woke with a start to see my classmates around me. Slowly I looked around. A hospital? Wait, then where was Hinata! I tuned and saw Sauske staring at me with his usual onyx stare._

"_Sauske!" I jumpued up and grabbed him by his shirt."Where's Hina-chan?" I was desprate. _

_Someone pushed my back into the bed. Sakura. "We don't know dobe." Sauske said quietly. "That's why everyone is here to ask you." He motioned to the others behind him. The Hokage, Hiashi, Neji, and I'm sure there were some AMBU behind them. "They've been looking for her all night and all day!"  
I turned my head to the window, the sun was already lowering itself. _

"_She…" I looked at my hands. I could feel the stiff sheets and the looks they were givving me. "You didn't catch them?"_

"_Catch who?" Demanded Hiashi._

"_Those boys." I replyed back numbly. Then I glared at him. "If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened! She wouldn't have been hurt, we would have been at school without a care!" I boomed._

_He glared at me. _

"_Naruto." Iruka-sensie came next to me. "We need you to tell us calmly what happened to Hinata." I looked up at Iruka. And nodded._

_The others sat down to hear what I had to say._

"_We were just walking, and…" I looked solely at Iruka. "They came out of no where and grabbed her." _

"_Who?" The Hokage asked. "Who grabbed her?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "I heard one boy call himself…um, Tobi. And he talked about a girl named Konan who 'chose' her or something." _

"_That was all?" Hiashi boomed in a loud voice. "What did they look like?"_

"_I don't know!" I yelled back. "They were hidden," This time I talked quietly, "but they wore black cloaks with a red cloud on it. That's all I saw." I stared intently at the kunai on the nightstand by my hospital bed. The smallest tint of red blood still clung to it. "There was only one adult with them, the others were probably older than me by a little bit."_

_I turned my head down. 'I couldn't protect my friend.'_

"_Thank you Naruto." Iruka patted my hand. "We'll find her. Don't worry." I nodded numbly. "Come on kids, let's leave Naruto to rest." _

"_We'll come and visit tomorrow Naruto." Sakura said kindly._

"_What a drag," Shikamaru commented. "But I'll bring you some ramen."_

_They walked out and closed the door. Once I was sure everyone was gone, I brung out the rig hanging from around my neck form under my shirt. I stared at the ring, beautiful. The kanji letter for love shining in the light. Squeezing it in my hand with the sharp leave point cut me, I swore, "I'll find you Hina-chan."_

'_I'll give you the power to.'_

Hinata POV

Akatsuki Lair

"Tobi think's Hime-chan is waking!" A high boy's voice yelled, making my head throb and colors burst behind my closed eyes. "Hurry!"

"Tobi," replyed a stern girl's voice. "Be quiet, you'll scare her."

"Yeah Tobi, un," another boy laugh cruelly, "then you wont be a good boy."

"No! Tobi will be a good boy." The boy, Tobi, whispered dramatically.

"Shut it itdiot!" Came a cold voice, a boy who's tone somehow reminded me of Sasuke.

'Naruto? What's going on.' I opened my eyes.

"You're awake!" Yelled the woman above me, looking down at me with amber eyes and blue hair, an origami flower in her hair. I sat up quickly and stared at the people around me. A boy with blond hair high up in a ponytail and his bangs covering one blue eye. He looked to be about 9. Another boy that looked most like Sauske, same onyx stare and dark hair, her looked about 11. Then there was the boy sitting on the bed near the girl, her. Dark black hair like the other boy but an orange swirly mask, the eye hole seemed slightly off, 10 also around 9.

"W-where a-am I?" I stuttered, shivering in fear.

The girl gave me a kind look. "At our hide out. I'm Konan, I'm like a mother here to the Akastsuki." She nodded to the others. "There more, but I'll introduce these boys. Deidara, the blond boy, Itachi Uchiha," I stared at him, "And our good boy Tobi." She patted his head at that.

"W-why a-am I h-here?" I asked again, still shaking.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a girl in the group. A little daughter if you may." She said calmly. I just stared. I can't imagine how large my eyes must seem right now. "Pain say's you don't have a mom, and you're family isn't the best."

I gasped and looked down, fiddling with my fingers. "I d-do h-have a m-m-mom. Bu-but-"

"She's dead." Someone finished. I nodded and bit my lip to keep fresh tears from falling. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with Naruto!

"N-Naruto-kun!" I gasped, I loked at the boys then I turned to Konan. "W-where, wh-what, w-where's N-Naruto-kun?"

Konan seem surprised so the other boy, Itach, answered. "He's fine. I promise." I looked at him. He looked a lot like Sauske so I nodded hesitantly.

"We want you to stay here!" Yelled Tobi happily.

I gaped at them, eyes wide, mouth hanging and shaking. 'Why?'

Konan seeing my obvious distress said, "We are all odd balls here, we thought you'd like it better with us here." I shook my head. I wanted to be with Naruto.

She sighed and gave me a sad look. Almost making me feel guilty for saying no. Almost.

"Just for a while. Try it out. Please?" She begged. I really couldn't say no to that face. She just looked like she desperately needed it. I nodded and she smiled giving me a big hug, which Tobi joined in on. The others stood their smiling.

"Boys," an older man's voice came from the door way, I looked at him. He stood tall and sure of himself with a slightly cold demeanor. Orange hair poked out a bit like Naruto's own blond hair but more organized, his hair hid his eyes and piercings on his nose. "I would like you to show Hina Hyuga around."

I looked at him. "M-my n-name i-is H-Hinata." I stuttered. It wasn't to hard to say. I wanted them to say my whole name or not at all. Naruto could only call me Hina.

He looked at me. "Here we will call you something else, you're old life doesn't apply here." He turned and walked away. "Welcome to the Akatsuki." I opened my mouth to tell him that I wasn't staying long but Tobi tackled me back to the bed and Konan left with a small smile on her lips.

"Come on, un." Deidara said slowly. "We'll let you meet the others." I gulped, not really wanting to meet the others.

"Come on Hime-chan!" Tobi grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bed and into the hallway. I blushed, I was just in a night shirt that went to my knees showing some wounds and band aids, still with Naruto's smiley faces on them.

"Someone did a work on you." Itachi said. I looked down at my hand in Tobis, blushing a shade darker. He smirked. Definitely like Sauske. Not liking the silence as they led me past different doors with different designs on them, I didn't really look, I decided to talk.

"I-Itachi-san," I gulped.

"Hn." He said. 'Definitely related to Sasuke.'

"A-are y-you r-related to S-Sasuke?"

He glared funny, eyes turned red. "Yes." He growled. I turned away from him. Subject dropped instantly.

We ended out in a spacious cave room. Bright sunlight shining in from above. I herd someone mumbling to themselves. I t was a strange person. A plat thing on his shoulders, one side of him was white the other black. And even weirder, he seemed to be talking to himself. He must have been about Itachi's age, maybe even a bit older.

"That's the new girl." The dark said calmly.

"I know!" The white replied. "Let's see if she can fight!" I shuddered and hid behind Tobi.

"Zetsu, un." Deidara called to him, "This is Hina-hime." He pointed to me.

The plant boy, Zetsu nodded a hello and I gave him a small wave.  
"We will go talk to the plants now," Said the darker side.

"I want to fight!" Replied the other. "Let's see if she can take me!"

I hid again as Zetsu walked away. There was a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned around with a little scream. It was Itachi.

"He often talks like that, don't worry." He said staring at me as I shifted uncomfortably. "He won't do anything to you." I knodded.

"Kisame! Kakuzu, Hidan!" Yelled Tobi, waving both our hands in the air. "This is Hina-hime!" Hidan gave a nod and a wave before walking away, Kakuzu nodded and followed after him.

Kisame called out to us, "I would meet you on better terms Hina-hime!" He called, "But I must tend to my shark brethren!" He ran off quickly. I must have been wide eyed again cause Deidara laughed and explained.

"Kisame, un," He said with a happy voice, "Is a shark freak…"

"Much like Deidara is a bomb and art freak." Itachi giggled silently.

"Umph, un," Deidara continued as if Itachi said nothing, "He will often leave to help a shark. Kakuzu and Hidan can't die so we call them Zombie Brothers. They spend most of their time together and alone. You may not see them, un."

"Who else is there for you to meet?" Tobi asked, "Tobi will find out!"  
He ran off again dragging me with him, speechless in tow.

"Nagato, un." He grabbed my head and turned it slightly to the side, pointing at Konan and a boy about her own age, them being the oldest in about 20's, with dark reddish hair covering his face. Even as they walked away I could tell he was very timid. We walked to a room at the far end corner. Tobi peeked in.

"Sasori!" He yelled suddenly, making the small red head, possibly 8, jumping and dropping his puppet. "This is Hina-hime! Tobi wanted to tell you! Bye!" He ran off with me again leaving behind a confused boy with wide brown eyes.

"T-Tobi-san-"

"Call Tobi, Tobi." He said smiling.

I nodded. "T-Tobi, y-your sq-squeezing my h-hand." He released his grip a little bit but kept running around the huge circular cavern. The others following their hyper companion.

"You don't see Yahiko at all." Itachi said. "So Tobi you can stop running." He came to a sudden halt and I fell on him, blushing a deep red.

"Hina," came that cold voice. "I have something for you."

"Pain." Itachi and Deidara pointed out to me.

I turned around, only to find myself blinded by something over my face. It felt like a rag of silk maybe, but it cupped over my face and eyes softly. I quickly tried to undo it and reached up my hands. I heard a swish motion and felt the mans hand on the back of my head. I fell to the floor with a cough.

"This will hide your eyes." Pain said.

"Pain!" Konan called, she ran over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, helping me sit up. "What was that for?"

"It'll help her get stronger." He stated. "But if you're good Hina, I will take it off from time to time. You will also train under Itachi."

"Yes Pain." He said, not entirely pleased at these events and a little shocked as well.

"The cloth will put a strain on your chakra while it tries to drain you to a low level chakra point. It'll help you learn how to control it better and use it in longer amount of times." I used my byakugan when he said this and found the outlines I saw of them rather blurry, even though it was an almost black and white view with their blue chakra points. I thought I heard Konan say something as my byakugan faded away and left me in the dark. "Giver some time to get used to it."

Those words were the last I heard before passing out.

Itachi POV

Konan carried the young girl into her room while Tobi and Deidara went for some paint from Sasori to paint a sign on her door. Not that she'd probably ever see it. I sighed. She was little, weak and shy. But I guess Pain was right, she was the heir to the Hyuga clan, she would grow to be strong. Still young as she was, she just hadn't been taught right.

I stared at the band aids that covered her as Konan placed her in the bed. Her dad did it, it was obvious. He hadn't been teaching her the way that would work best with her. I thought about, she need tough work, but kind words to go with it. When she failed she would probable be the type to get back up, so harsh words would make a prolonged damage to her confidence that the Akatsuki didn't need.

"Konan" I said to her as she patted Hinat, no, Hina's cheek gently.

"Yes Itachi?"

"You want her to be you're daughter right?"

Konan nodded silently. She was still young, I'm not sure why she would even want a daughter. Maybe it was just because she was surrounded by boys. The black cloth around her eyes made her weaker and easily suggestible. I turned to Konan.

"Can I have some milk and cookies?" She looked up at me, not noticing my red sharingan eyes. Her eyes widened as she just remembered some 'burning cookies' in the kitchen and ran away.

I leaned over the sleeping girl, her pale skin red with a small fever and her indigo hair slightly astray.

I opened my mouth to speak. "Hinata." She mumbled and woke up.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she cried. I actually felt a little bad for her. That blond hair kid she was with, she must love him. I would help her with this pain though. I grabbed her hand.

"Hinata Hyuga," I said again and she whimpered knowing I was not her friend. "It'll be easier for you if you fall into the role of Hina-hime. Our Akatsuki hime." She whimpered again and squirmed. "Forget those that hurt you, forget your friends and those you loved. It'll be easier on you. Because they will forget as well." I was lying through my teeth and she was calming down, listening to my words. "Don't be hurt, Hina-hime. Become Konan's daughter, she'll love you." I squeezed her hand. "We'll all love you as you're family has not. You can still be yourself, you'll just be a knew you. Forget it all and be our hime."

She nodded. "O-okay. I-Itachi." She sobbed and went back to sleep. Or maybe she already was asleep.

That made it much easier for me. I knew I had her, she was ours. In the morning, the stress on her heart would make her forget what she had. Pain would want this. I walked out the door and she turned over on her side, back towards me. I felt a small stab of guilt. Maybe I should have asked a bit about my little brother. I looked at my hands. I did something horrible to him. And I did something horrible to this girl and her most likely worried friend. I sighed and walked away, closing the door softly behind me. Sassori was chasing Tobi and Deidara who had stolen his paints.

None of us ever saw the young Hyugas hand grip the necklace hidden under her night cloths.

**####**

**I hope you like this! It kinda made me sad just writing it.**

**Bob: I laughed.**

**Lilly: Don't be a meanie! That's sad!**

**Naruto: I don't want to be forgotten!**

**Bob: to bad.**

**Naruto: … *sticks out tongue* **

**Me: Sshh, all of you! Just wait for the next chapter.**

**All of them: …hai…**

**The next chapter I'm hoping to get down to Hinata's training, and Naruto's to! (from kyuubi of corse.) I hope you liked this one! Please review XD thanks to all those who are reading this XD**

**~Signing off- Skye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**5****th**** chapter XD I just turned 16! Yay! But now I'm tired. Yawn. Lol. Apparently sick to. X**

**So heres hoping that this is a good story! Lol. Thanks to my readers for well, reading this story! XD**

**I'm trying to finish this off during my school lunch. (outa lunch money) sadly, I had tutorials. Bleh. **

**Oh, and Hinata's pov may be dwindled down some. She can't see, and I get confused easily so it's would probly be hard to write what she see with byakugan or just darkness. I'll try it sometimes, but, who knows. Lol. Again, thanks for you're kind reviews! :D **

**~signing in- Skye~**

**Don't own Naruto. I do own…idk. The ramen? Lol**

**Sorry we wont be starting with Naruto today! Lol. I want ya'll to wait a bit to see how's he's doning. (it's not that I have no idea what to write yet…*sweat drop*)**

**#####**

Ch. 5

Training for Two!

Itachi POV

"Hina-hime isn't there!" Yelled Tobi bursting into my room. Apparently I was proclaimed her baby sitter and Tobi was a 'self proclaimed' one. I sighed.

"Tobi," I said slowly as to not show him how mad I was at being woken up. "She's been here about six weeks now correct?" Tobi nodded his head fast. "She didn't run away!" I yelled at him. He cried and ran out the door to what ever unlucky person walked by. 'Such a cry baby. Hina is probably just lost again.'

Everyone had been shocked when Hina didn't seem to remember Konoha. Pain said that was for the best, she had a sad home life. But she had quieted down after that, as if part of her was gone. Slowly we were bringing her back to life. She still blushed easily, was still shy and not to assertive, but that was okay, we didn't need people who leaped before they looked. She still stuttered, a habit Deidara and Sasori were trying to help her get rid of, Kisama had taken to talking to her about sharks, and Tobi just plain liked her. The others liked her well enough as well. She had even slowly began to call Konan mom and us her older brothers.** (A/N: so much for the ItaHina thing. It may still happen. ?)**

That thought pleased me. I hadn't been someone's older brother in a while. We were just a bunch of kids, but now it felt more family like. I stood out of bed and stretched looking for some cloths to wear. Hinata had all but forgotten Konoha, she was good enough for us as Hina. Pain and me trained her hard, mostly me, being the one in charge of her, but never pushed her to hard unless needed.

I walked out and closed my door, it had the sharingan symbol on it. I could hear Tobi down the hall crying to somebody and listened in as I began to round the corner.

"Tobi thought you were lost forever!" He yelled dramatically, clinging to none other that, Hina. "Tobi missed Hina-hime!"

She blushed giving a small giggle and patted his shoulder. "D-don't cry, T-Tobi-ni." If the black cloth around her eyes did not block her sight, she would be giving him a sympathetic look. "I j-just g-got lost for a m-minuet." She ran her hand along the sunflower painting of her door. "I-I felt f-for the f-flower." She said softly.

At that Tobi beamed, at least from what I could see.

"Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled happily and skipped away.

"Hey Hina." I walked up to her and she jumped slightly, turning to my voice. She smiled, looking much better now that her fever was completely gone and she got used to the slight chakra drain.

"Morning Itchy-ni!" She said happily. I flinched.

"Who told you to call me Itchy?"

Sensing my anger, she shivered a bit and said, "Hidan-ni." I stared at her. Why, that weird kid was getting on my last nerves! He and his zombie bro were older than me by a few moths and they were the ones who gave me that nickname. I sighed again.

"Lets train for today." She nodded and grabbed my hand as I led her outside.

Hina was getting better. She was already very flexible, and her body remembered the Hyuga trainings she had received or maybe even seen. So that came in handy. She was learning to fight with and with out her byakugan, her chakra, without her sight. And she was slowly coming along.

I was right about her training. She was determined, say she wouldn't give up, that was her nindo. When Konan asked where she came up with that, she said she had a dream about it. I wasn't cruel to her unless I needed to be. But she responded better to encouragement. She fought as if she was dancing.

"Hina," I said, stopping her in a clearing. "Doge my attacks. No byakugan."

She nodded. "Yes Itachi-ni."

I backed away and watched her standing there. She wore one of my old blue jackets, slightly to big on her. And one of Tobi's old orange short's that stopped below her knees, and blue sandals. I smiled when Konan learned she wasn't much of a girly girl, and to shy to wear that stuff anyways.

I launched at her than, fist in the air, and she expertly dogged to the right. No words were spoken between us. Just blows and blocks. I kicked up, and miss reading my movements she ducked, only to get a hard kick to the shoulder, sending her against the tree. She fell to the ground with a cough in a tired slump.

"Tobi won't like it if you hurt Hina-hime." Sasori came up behind us with Deidara who nodded in agreement.

"Out for an assignment?" I asked.

"Yes, un." We're going to look for Kabuto, he has something to tell to Orochimaru." They began to walk away.

"O-Orochimaru?" I forgot she hadn't heard of him yet.

"Just a business acquaintance." I said, "Though we all think he was born from a snake."

Hina giggled. "T-that's mean."

"It's true." I turned to her, she was standing again, this time in the Hyuga pose. 'Wonder if she even thinks about it.' "You sure you want to keep going? I may use weapons this time."

"Yes." So sure of herself.

"Alright, here I come." I slid back into the shadows, reaching into my holder on my leg and grabbed a few throwing stars. Tobi was ganna kill me.

_Naruto POV_

_Konoha_

"_Come on kit, you can do better." __The fox was getting on my last straw._

"_I'm trying!"_

_I had been training non-stop since Hinata had been taken. There had been no news about her. That only fuelled me more to keep going. I still went to class, paying attention even as I stared out the window. And after class, I headed to the woods, the training grounds, the mountains were the Hokages face's were, I trained anywhere, every were. The fox guiding me and teaching me how to use it's chakra. _

"_Kit, your exhausted, you wont make any progress this way. Rest."_

_I punched the wood block in front of me. "Why should I?" But the fox was right, I was tired, my punches weaker and slower. I knew it. Still, I didn't want to stop._

"_It would be great if you could find another teacher."__ Kyuubi stated flatly, __"A sonnin would be best."_

"_Great." I fell down exauhsted. "But I don't know any singing ninja." _

_The fox heaved a sigh. __"Sonnin,"__ he said firmly, __"Not singing."_

"_Oh…still don't know any."_

_I stood up and began to walk home. It was already late, the sun hanging low in the sky. _

"_Then find one. I know that two of them visit this area from time to time."_

"_Then who would I look for." I was tired of talking to kyuubi._

"_Look for the toad sage, Jiraiya," __I could almost see Ktuubi's angry red eyes, __"He's probly the only one who could put up with you."_

"_Fine," I heaved a sigh and headed to Ichiraku's for dinner. "What's he look like." I stared at the shop coming into view._

"_You'll know, most likely he'll boast about his position."_

"_Roast?" I asked. _

_The fox heaved another sigh.__ "He has long white hair, spiky like and he's usually watching the ladies."_

"_Sounds like a weirdo."_

"_Indeed. I'm going to rest now kit, I suggest you do the same."_

_The fox was gone and I know had two bowls of ramen and pork in front of me. _

"_Hey Naruto." I guess it was Iruka who got this for me, I haven't ordered yet. _

"_Yeah?" I picked up my chopsticks and began to eat. "Thanks."  
"Naruto," He said again, "I've seen you going off to train alone, if you keep this up you'll collapse." He placed his hand on my back. "We'll find her."_

_I shook my head. "If they don't want to be found, they wont." I kept eating. "So I'll train so I can be strong enough to grab her from them." I turned to my teacher, his ponytail hair, the scar on his nose, and his mouth tight with worry. I finished up my food._

_I stood and faced him with a smile. "I'll get her back! Believe it!" I was sure I would, reaching up my hand to the ring around my neck, I promised. "So I'll be fine." I turned to go train some more only to find my self falling. _

"_I told you." Iruka caught me and carried me out of the story. I would say something, but the world was spinning and I couldn't focus on his face. "I'll take you home." Leaning against my teacher, I nodded._

_He walked me home, down the streets as the sun disappeared and the sky was swallowed by the night. My door creaked open and he laid me on my bed. I on the other hand was already nearly asleep. Irukas hand reached for my night stand and grabbed a picture. It was one of Hinata and me on her 6__th__ birthday. I took her to the park and made a cake out of ramen, you could see the noodle on my cheek in the picture. She had her arms wrapped around me in a hug. I held her with one arm, my other hand pulling out the present hidden in my shirt. A familiar blush on her cheeks and a small blush on mine. It had been a good day. A traveling photographer had taken the picture for us. I gave a sad sigh, I was going to make her a chocolate cake this year. To the best of my abilities. _

_Tears welled up behind my eyes and I turned away so Iruka wouldn't see. He patted my head lightly and whispered._

"_We'll get her back."_

_With that he left my apartment and I fell into sleep. Dreaming about Hinata's birthday. I wanted her back so badly, I was so scared of what was being done to her. Was she being treated okay? Were they patient with her quiet soft spoken ways? Was she sad? I needed to know._

_The next day I was late to class._

"_Dobe," Sasuke called out to me. "You lost me 5 dollars!" I plopped down into my seat as Sasuke paid 5 dollars to a very happy Kiba. I didn't care what they did._

_The seat next to me was empty, no one moved to sit next to me, no one bothered to ask. No one sat next to me unless forced to, it had always been Hinata who took the seat willingly, sitting there not caring about the others attitude towards me. _

"_Naruto." Shino whispered to me. "I could send my bugs out to look for her." Shino never talked much, and I already new he had sent his bugs in search of the missing girl. Even Kiba had sent Akamaru in search of her. Hinata was a friend to everyone, not worrying about herself, but others first. So I wasn't the only one worried, even the ice-cube was worried. _

"_No thank's Shino." I turned to the shaded boy. He nodded and leaned back next to Kiba who still held his money proudly._

"_Okay class," Iruka called to quiet down the final chatters, "Today I'll teach you how to make a shadow clone." _

'_Shadow clone jutsu.' I thought, 'I kind of like the sound of that.'_

"_Then study it hard kit."_

'_Great, you're awake.'_

_The fox laughed at my discomfort. __"Just pay attention." _

_With a sigh I pulled out a piece of paper and 'took notes.' Mostly it was just random doodles. I did listen though. No matter what anyone says, or how bad my grades were, I was always listening. _

"_Naruto!" Iruka called me out of my stupor. _

"_Yes?" Looking up from my doodle of a fox with nine tails, it was strangely stickfigerish. _

"_Would you care to try a transformation jutsu?" He smirked. I think he did this on purpose. Knowing it was one of my weak points. I don't care if he'll later say it was to help me learn, blah blah blah. _

"_Okay." I said anyways. I'll take what I can get. I really was trying my hardest now, no more goofing off. Not while Hinata was in danger. _

_I stood in front of the classroom, already people were snickering. I sighed, might as well give the crowd what the want. _

"_I thought you said no more goofing off."_

'_Well, just in class. It lightens my spirits.' _

_The fox sighed and retreated back into my mind as I used the hand signs. "Transform!" I now looked like a female Iruka. _

_Iruka on the other hanf fell to the floor with a nose bleed and I reverted back to my normal self. 'Whats with the nose bleeds?' The class was laughing in histerics. I turned around to see what Hinata was doing, probably laughing silently with rosey colored cheeks. But she wasn't there when I looked. My mood instently dampered and I turned and walked back to my seat, not caring that Iruka was scolding me and the class was still laughing. _

"_You want her back that badly."_

'_Yes.'_

"_Then lets go train some more. School can wait."_

_I nodded. With that I stood up from my seat and headed out the door._

"_Narut-" _

"_I'm going to train." I cut off Iruka before he could say anything._

_I heard some footsteps walk out after me. _

"_What?" I barked and turned to see Sasuke behind me, his usual cool glare softened with worry. _

"_Let me help train you."  
"Why should I?"_

"_You're not right without her here, so let me help you get stronger."_

_I didn't answer, just settled with a glare. Sasuke sighed._

"_Listen, you wont get stronger alone. I'm stronger than you are-"_

"_No, I think we're tied." I argued. _

"_Anyways," He continued, "We can both benefit from this and become stronger."_

"_Will you help me get Hinata back? Will any of this?" I felt horrible, I wanted to cry, but not in front of my ice-cube friend. We'd always been like this, silent friends and rivals. He shrugged. _

"_Hn." _

_I thought it over._

"_You can't just train with me kit. The Uchiha is a good choice to train with."_

'_He's an idiot.'_

"_And you're to stubborn. Just do it."_

_I wasn't in the mood to fight the fox, so with a defeated sigh I turned around and began my walk to the woods._

"_Come on ice-cube!" I slowly started to laugh. "If you plan on helping me, keep up!"_

"_Dobe!" He yelled back. "This isn't a race!"_

_No, it wasn't a race. All that mattered was getting stronger. And Sasuke could help me. He said it could benefit us both. I turned my head around to see the black haired boy running after him. 'O well, I'll ask him about it when we train. First I'll beat him there, then I'll get stronger and save Hina-chan! Believe it!'_

_I sped off to the training grounds. Sasuke trudging along mumbling "Dobe."_

Itachi POV

"Hina." I said, looking over to her in the dim light.

"I-Itachi-ni." She gasped. "I c-can keep g-going." She paused for breath as I walked over to her.

"That's fine. Lets go back."

Her small body was bruised and bloody. Not bad, but enough to get Tobi and Konan raging at me, Zetsu to probably. He liked her cause she sat and listened to both of his sides talk without walking away in frustration. We had been training all day. First it had been basics, no jutsu, then we added that, and then we added shiriken and kunai. Both of us reciving a good amount of cuts and bruises, hers still took the cake compared to mine.

"Sure?" She asked, regaining control over her breathing.

"Hn."

Hina sighed and her stomach grumbled. I laughed.

"Hungry much?" Then my own stomach growled while Hina started to giggle. "Yeah, I know. Very funny." I leaned over and pulled her on my back.

"I-Itachi-ni! I c-can walk!" She gasped. I already knew a red blush was on her cheeks.

"You took a shiriken to the leg. It'll be easier this way." I said logically. Really, I just didn't want her to get hurt anymore today. I headed off back to our little home. Jumping from tree to tree in a flash.

"I-Itachi-ni?" Hina asked hesitantly.

"Hn?" I answered, using my usual answer.

"A-am I getting s-stronger?"

I thought about this. "Slowly." Hina sighed sadly at this causing me to chuckle. "You're still little Hina. You're doing fine for you age. Don't be in such a rush."  
She nodded against my back. "O-okay Itachi-ni." She wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. This, I think, is why we all love her so much, even Pain who still put up his cold front. She was warm, kind, and she never really seemed all that weak. If we had seen her randomly on the street, we would have thought her weak. Worthless. But she tried all the time. Never giving up, never going back.

"You're very admirable Hina-hime." She giggled. And leaned against my back in a tired slump.

"L-love you, I-Itachi-ni." She mumbled softly.

I smiled, Hina was full of warm feelings. "You to."

She let out a satisfied sigh. "I-Itachy-ni. You g-get the f-feeling you're g-getting s-stronger for s-someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"D-don't know. I feel l-like s-someone is c-calling my n-name. If I g-get stronger, m-maybe I c-can meet h-him."

"Him? Is this another one of your dreams?" That scared me. We were starting to think that some of her dreams were memories. Memories were bad, they could awaken what I tried to hid within her. Her past. But each dream featured a boy. She never said who, just 'him' and 'he'.

"Y-yeah."

"It's just your subconscious encouraging you to get stronger." I quickly lied. "Sometimes we need inner support."

"Oh." She thought this over and gave me another hug. "B-but I have a-all of y-you. I d-don't need i-it." With that, she fell asleep against my back, no more worries.

I sighed. Guilty about what I just did. I lied again. Had her forget something that may have been so important. Something important to her. 'Sorry Hina, but it's for the best. It'll cause you less pain.'

I jumped out of the woods towards home. Not really looking forward to Tobi's ear splitting whines as to what I did to his 'Hina-hime.'

**####**

**Thank you for reading! Chapter 6 here I come. **

**I'm not sure how this one turned out0.0 considering my head hurts and I'm kinda sick. Lol. Dayquile, not fun. Makes me loopy. XD**

**Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping for the next chapter to be a time skip! :)**

**~Signing off- Skye~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy! Lol. I'm back to do chapter 6! XD wahoo! And I'm also ganna let you meet my friend Jessica (who begged me to let her write a chapter for this story and settled with me posting our conversation in the intro. Literally, this is how it went…kinda) **

**~Signing in- Skye~**

**Me: Say hi Jessica.**

**Jessica: Hi. Now can I write a chapter?**

**Me: No**

**Jessica: Oh! *Jumps up and down* Can you write a yoai chapter for-**

**Me: No**

**Jessica: Okay…. Can I write a yo-**

**Me: No!**

**Jessica: Come o-**

**Me: No, no no. Write your own. I refuse to write yoai for you. **

**Jessica: Come on! Just a ItaNaru one! Or how bout SasuNaru. Or, or-**

**Me: No. **

**Jessica: Yoai! Yoai! YOAI! Come on write a YOAI! **

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy! So tobi want's to read more about Hina-hime!**

**Me and Jessica: *sweat drop***

**Me: Jessica. Sorry to cut the chat, but its story time.**

**Jessica: Bleh.**

…**.**

**I do not own Naruto. But I do own this school! I think 0.0**

**Time skip: Hinata is now 14 and Naruto is 15. So, they both in 9****th**** grade. **

Ch. 6

Mission Konoha

Hinata POV

"I-Itachi-ni." I whispered quietly. The atmosphere seemed to call for quiet. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I sighed. Always a straight on answer.

"Tobi wants' to go with Hina-hime!" Tobi yelled, clinging to me in an air choking hug.

"Tobi, un." Deidara said harshly. "You are going stupid."

Slowly I lifted up the blind fold to get one last look at my bothers before I went undercover. Standing with me on a think tree branch was Itachi, Tobi, Deidara and Kisame. The light was bright to my uncovered eyes and I shielded it away with my hand. I never took it off often, it us ally couldn't come off. Just when Itachi or dad said it was okay. **(A/N: Dad= Pain. Lmao! But I figured. Eh, what the heck?) **So right now was a special moment.

I memorized every detail I could of my few brothers with me. Kisame and his shark like features, Itachi and his red sharingan eyes, usually onyx matching is black hair, Deidara and his long blond hair, bangs covering one blue eye, he was coming with me. Tobi and his orange mask. He was coming with me to.

I placed the blindfold back on as Itachi replaced the seals.

"It's really important that no one see's your eyes here."

I nodded. Never asking why, never even wondering. What Itachi said was absolute. I trusted his words. If I did give any thought to it, it would have to be because of my un remembered past. I didn't mind that I didn't really know where I was from. Hidan-ni did once say it was a well known village, but that was it. And I was fine with that.

I gave Itachi and Kisame a hug. "S-so I'll see you both l-later?"

"Yeah, but I heard they had a shark at the aquar-"

Itachi cut him off. "We'll see each other soon. Just remember the mission."

The mission, that's why we were here.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Hina." Pain said. "Do you understand what I want you to do?"

"Pain! That's too risky!" Mom's voice flitted out to my right.

I nodded, fully understanding. It was an important mission that I couldn't give up.

"Good." Pain said with a satisfied sigh. "You are to infiltrate the new school Konoha has made."

"She should go with someone else, as a precaution." Itachi's voice came strong and sure from my left. I could feel mom's hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in encouragement.

"And she will, now let me continue." Pain was getting a little agitated now. "The new school is for young ninjas. To help them train, learn things useful. Even regular students are aloud in. The structure of this makes no sense. But the meaning behind it is allied bond among the villages. They have many exchange students. What I want you to do I spot the jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzimaki, and the exchange student Gaara no Tsubaki."

"What for?" I stupidly asked. I already knew.

"To take their power." Itachi answered for him.

I nodded, understanding fully what I must do. I must bring these demon's to Pain. Something just felt off about it.

**-End Flashback-**

"I-Itachi-ni." I grabbed his hand before he left.

"Hn."

"I'm worried."

His hand ruffled my long hair sweetly. "Don't worry, just be you."

I nodded and then he was gone with a whish sound behind him. I wasn't able to tell him what I was really worried about. This feeling in my stomach. But also, this sort of happy feeling I didn't quiet understand. I stood their for a minuet, listening to the breeze through the trees and feeling the sun on my arms and face.

"Hina-hime, un." Deidara whispered, "We're going."

"Tobi want's to go in with Hina-hime!" Tobi yelled receiving a slap on the head from Deidara.

"We go in two day's early, lets go." They left. Well, Diedara left dragging a screaming Tobi after him.

I sighed and sat down. Tobi and Diedara were playing the part of two ninjas who wanted to join the school, to train to be stronger ninjas. I was to be the little sister who followed them when I was supposed to stay home. Getting lost and hurt. I grimaced. I was supposed to make some shadow clones and get beat up.

With a sigh I set to work on my painful beating.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Sakura POV

I sighed as I walked through the gate. Sasuke had gone off to train with Naruto and I was stuck bored. I usually went to train with them, but today I was training with Tusnade. Right now, I was waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to come back from training in the woods. Mostly Sasuke. I think I was finally getting somewhere after all these years. I was beating that Ino-pig!

Snap. I jumped at the sound and turned around. Out of the shadows walked a girl. As she stepped closer into the light, I saw that it was a very hurt girl. Her long indigo hair went down to her waist in messy tangles, her pale skin was bruised, cut, dirty and bloody. Her eyes were also covered by a black cloth. Her cloths hung off her in baggy rags.

"Hey," I ran to the girl and caught her as she fell. "Don't worry, I got you." Something about her seemed familiar. So I reached my hand to untie the cloth. Her hands snapped up and stopped mine.

"D-don't untie it. P-please miss." She said in a soft voice. Something about that nagged at my memory, but I wasn't sure.

"Okay." I picked her up gently. "I'm going to take you to the hospital though."

She nodded, but grabbed onto my shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "I-is this Konoha? M-my brothers, they s-should be here."

"Yes, you're at the right place. Tell me you're brother's names." I was running to the hospital now. She was quickly losing consciousness.

"D-Deidara…" She paused and for a minuet, I thought she may have passed out. "Tobi." Then she really did pass out.

I ran into the hospital. "Somone! Can someone please help me over here!"

Quickly nurse came in with a streatcher and I gently placed her on it as she wheeled her away. Her injuries were fatal, so I didn't need to worry. I left to see Tsunade.

After jumping over there, much quicker than walking. I knocked on her door.

"Come in."

I walked in to find our hokage drinking sake straight from the bottle and some files of papers on the ground.

"Oh, Sakura, how may I help you?" She put the sake carefully on her table and turned to me. Blond hair out of array from it's usual low ponytail.

"Today I found a hurt girl along the road. She was asking for her brothers. Umm.." I thought for a inuet, "Deidara and Tobi. But she didn't give me a last name."

"Hhhmm?" The blond mumbled, slightly buzzed. "New people to the village." She dug through a few papers. "Ah! Found them. Those weird brothers. Tobi and Deidara Yoake." **(A/N: Yoake means Dawn, kinda like Akatsuki.) **"I remembered cause they were so weird." She said proudly. "Sakura, you go back with this girl and I'll ask Shizune to find them. They live in the school apartment complex so it shouldn't be to long."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama!" With that, I turned around and ninja jumped back the hospital.

I asked a nurse where the Jane Doe's room was and headed down there. When opened the door I found the girl sleeping peacefully in the bed. Her right hand wrapped tightly around something under her shirt. A necklace or something.

I smiled and sat down next to her. Staring curiously at her. Her dark hair was now washed and lay spread about her on the bed. He face had a slight blush to it. But the most curious thing was the cloth around her eyes. Why did she want that on?

"Interesting cloth." Tsunades voice came from behind me. Causing me to jump in surprise. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand to suppress the nervous giggle.

"Tsunade-sama." I whispered, to shock to do much else. "Wha-"

"I wanted to see this girl you were talking about." She cut me off. I nodded and turned back to the sleeping girl who now had a slight frown on her face. Bad dream maybe. "I want to see this cloth though." She leaned down and whispered into my ear. "I saw a seal on it." I again covered my mouth to keep from gasping in surprise.

Slowly Tusnade's hands reached over to untie the dark cloth covering her eyes. When her hand brushed past the girls war, without warning she sat up and grabbed Tsunades hand. Her breathing was rough and panicked.

"D-don't take it off." She said fearfully. What could possibly happen if we took it off? Tsunade leaned back with a sigh.

"Sorry kido. Curiosity just got the better of me." The girl gently let go of her hands and nodded. "I'll leave it alone."

"T-thank you."

Trying to change the subject from the cloth, I asked her, "What's you're name."

"Hina. H-Hina Yoake, 14." She said softly with a slight blush to her cheeks. 'Oh, shy girl.'

"I'm Sakura, I'm also 14." I took her hand it shook it. Then led her hand to Tsundae's.

"I'm Tsunade." She said shaking her hand.

"The Hokage." I added for her.

Hina's face made a sort of O of surprise. Meeting the Hokage is a big thing.

"Why are you here Hina?" Tsunade asked, ever quizzical.

Hina blushed a deep red again. "I. Umm. I-I'm here to-"

"Hina-hime!" A blur ran past me and glomped onto the girl. "Tobi missed you so much Hina-hime!" Hina just sat there being hugged to death by the strange boy in the mask. While a boy with long blond hair came and smaked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be loud Tobi, un." He then turned to us, one blue eye showing while the other hiden from view by his blond hair.

'Tobi' was still hugging Hina but now softly whimpering about 'how mean Deidara-kun was.' Leaving Hina to pat his back reassuringly with a confused smile.

The blond looked at me. "I heard from a nurse you're to thank for taking care of my little sister. Thank you, un." He bowed to me and then to the Hokage. "I'm Deidara, 17. That's T-"

"Tobi can say Tobi's name!" Tobi said, "Because Tobi is a good boy."

Deidara muttered under his breath that 'Tobi is about to be a dead boy.' I giggled softly.

The boy stood away from Hina finally allowing her to breath. "Tobi is Tobi, 17." He said. I guess he was smiling, but you couldn't really see behind his mask. I stared them over. They looked no way related. Tobi was a little shorter than Deidara with black spiky hair on his head. Hina was pale in comparison and had indigo hair. The Deidara was blond and blue eyed. The only one of the three who wasn't hiding something. Even the way the dressed was totally different. Deidara wore bright paint splattered like cloths and a long black jacket. Tobi wore a black shirt with a swirly orange patern on the back and khaki shorts. Hina was the only one whose dress I could figure out. Her wearing hospital pj's.

As if sensing my confusion on how they were related, Deidara answered my unspoken thought.

"Were adopted."

"Adopted?" Tusnade asked.

"Yup, un." He commented back. "Out parents were travelers and picked us up anywhere they saw a sad kid really, un."

Tobi went back to hugging Hina. "Then what are you guy's doing here?" I asked.

"Tobi can answer!" Tobi yelled. "Umm.."

"We came here to become ninjas. We've trained like ninjas, but we aren't actually ninjas. You catch my drift, un?" He said. Tsunade gave a slight nod. I still think she was a little buzzed.

"Then what about Hina?" Tsunade said.

Hina gave a little gulp and hid behind Tobi who was happy to give her more hugs.

"She was _supposed_ to stay with mom and dad." He looked at her, brotherly worry on his face.

"Sorry ni-san." She said quietly. "I f-followed you and Tobi-ni b-but got lost." She then pointed around the room as if it was obvious what happened next. "I wanted to j-join to."

Deidara sighed and gave Tsunade this puppy dog look as if saying 'please don't make a bad guy and let her join.'

Tusnade sighed. "I'll set up some paper work and you can join."

Tobi and Hina cheered on the sidelines. "What about that cloth though, it's worrying me."

"Oh, un." At that moment, someone else walked in the door.

_Naruto POV_

"_Sakura-chan!" I called out waving to my pink haired friend. "Teme twisted my ankle!"_

"_Shut up dobe or I'll drop you." Sasuke grunted. I currently had my arm around his shoulders and was limping on my good foot. "And be quiet, can't you see she's with a patient, come on lets go find a room." I sighed and turned to see who she was with, and why baa-chan was in here. _

_Someone let out a small gasp. I looked up. It was a girl sitting on the bed. Small girl, 5' 4" at the most, pale skin and indigo hair flowing down her back a deep blush forming on her cheeks. But the ting that stuck out was the cloth. What's more is that something about her seemed familiar. __**(A/N: Yes, Naruto is still a little dense. Lol) **__There were to boys with her, a blond and an orange masked kid. Something about the masked kid ticked me off._

"_It's okay Sasuke," Sakura said, completely ignoring my name and I rolled my eyes. "You can place Naruto on that spare bed." _

"_Hn."_

_He walked me over to the bed, but as we got closer to the small group, I looked at her more closely. And in my head, I saw s small princess, waving to me happily, rosey blush on her cheeks and pale lavender eyes. Eye's filled with happiness when she saw me. _

_I had to say her name. Maybe this girl who could bring back such a sad memory, maybe she could have the connection I need to find her._

"_Hina-chan." I whispered as Sasuke set me down. And she slumped forward. Instantly the Hinata in my head was pushed away as the girl fell forward in a faint._

"_Hina-hime!" The masked boy yelled._

**####**

**Yes, I cut it off here. Hehehehe:D Yes, Naruto does not know it's Hinata, sadly :( Hinata does not know who Naruto is. or does she? why do you think she fainted ;) lol. I'm ending this chapted on this fun note! XD Next chapter? No idea XP **

**Oh, everyone say goodnight Jessica! Lol.**

**~Signing off- Skye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! I'm so glad this is going along so well! **

**So, my friend wants to be in the intro again, think I should say yes? ;) lol. Just please do NOT encourage her for the yaoi chapter for this story, I would just faint. (like Hinata. Lol)**

**~Sigining in- Skye~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, still such a sad fact.**

**###**

Ch. 7

Pain

_Naruto POV_

"_Hina-hime!" The boy in the mask screamed again as he began to shake the poor pale girl. _

"_Tobi, un!" Yelled the blond quickly stopping him from shaking the girl as Sakura gently placed her back down, checking to see what was wrong. Tsunade's more trained eye just figured she fainted, from what, only the unconscious girl knew._

"_Is that the reason for the cloth?" Saukra pondered out loud. I turned to the girl and studied the black cloth._

'_Kit, do you smell something familiar?'_

'_Huh, no.' I looked at them, the blond shaking his head as Tobi, the masked kid wanted to tell them about the cloth. Sasuke curious on the new arrivals, particularly the blond giving him funny looks, moved closer. _

'_Think back, remember? It was the smell of a friend' __I did as I was told, remembering Hinata. I knew that's what he meant. And I remembered her soft gaze, her quiet voice, her gentle ways and kind hands. Her healing voice and the soft smell of a moonlight night, that familiar sent of soft lavender. _

_I opened my eyes. I smelled it in the room._

"_The cloth is because of an eye trait passed down by her birth parents. Un." The blond was saying, "She doesn't like it, un." _

'_Kit, the girl passed out, she may be __**her**__.'_

'_No, it's just coincidence that she smells like her. It not the first time.'_

'_But has there ever been another with such remarkable resemblance.'_

'_How so? Sure she seems familiar, but she's not giving me that look.' That kind, happy look I loved._

_The fox sighed. __'Lets see what events go by.'_

'_K.'_

_I turned to the others, the blond was scolding the masked kid who crying softly like a child. Sakura smiled and turned to me. _

"_Hey Sakura," I whispered as to not disturb the now sleeping girl and Tusnade who was scolding both boys for being a fuss. "What are their names?" Sakura turned and glanced at them with skeptical green eyes and turned to me and set to healing my foot with green chakra floating on her hand like an orb of light. Sasuke came and sat next to me. _

"_The blond is Deidara _Yoake_, and the masked cry baby is Tobi _Yoake and the girl is Hina Yoake_." She said and smiled at us. "They'll be joining our school." I looked up when she said Hina. Sasuke who saw this gently patted my pack and gave me his smirky smile. I now wanted that girl to be Hinata. Even if she wasn't. It was like some strange gut feeling that wouldn't go away._

_After Sakura heeled my leg me and Sasuke stood, her began to walk out the door following Tsunade who had just given the school handbook to the boys. He turned when he noticed I wasn't flowing. I had turned, walked past Sauske and went to the boy laying next to Hina. His orange mask brought back the memory of a small boy in a similar mask. I pulled him out of the hospital bed roughly by the shirt. _

"_Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled at me. "What are you doing?"_

"_Dobe…" Sasuke wondered. There must be a reason to his hyper active friend's action._

_Tsunade turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto…"_

_Deidara didn't try to help, just stared at the boy._

"_I don't know!" I yelled at them. "He's just irks me off!" I hissed between my teeth, pulling him closer._

"_Tobi is a good boy!" He yelled, hand up to protect himself. I thought I herd a small whisper escape, not entirely sure it was real or my memories. "I kept her safe." I'm sure that's what he whispered! _

_That was what made me snap, I remembered. That line, that child like voice, that mask. It was just like the masked boy from his past! Who had taken Hinata! I reared back my hand to punch the boy. _

"_That mask should come off." I growled. I pushed my fist forward, waiting for the sharp sound of the mask to break._

"_Naruto!" Tusnade yelled, but my fist flew still._

_That when my hand stopped. With a small smack my fist was caught in the tiny hands of Hina. No one even knew she woke up._

"_P-please stop Naru-kun!" She yelled. "Tobi-ni is annoying sometimes…" _

"_Tobi is not!" Tobi protested._

_Hina continued, "But h-he is my brother! Please." Her face turned to mine, her jaw set in determination but her hand soft yet hard on my hand not letting them go. A small blush on her cheeks and indigo hair falling slightly over her face._

_The instant she had said Naur-kun, I was done with. I melted at her soft voice. I let go of the boy who instantly hugged his Hina-hime. I stormed out and Sasuke followed leaving everyone else behind stunned. _

"_Dobe," He said when he caught up to me out side the hospital. I kept walking, ignoring him and his cool gaze. "What was that?"  
"I don't know," I sighed. "Just everything about them screamed danger to me."_

"_Her name, that's what did it." He noted. I nodded glumly, head handing. _

"_It was more than her name. She called me Naru-kun." I grabbed the rig that was on the finger close to my pinky. "The way she said it…"_

"_It was rude." Sasuke said. "She dosen't know you like that."_

"_But it sounded like she did."_

_We walked in silence. Occasionally Sasuke would look over at me as I boarded over this new turn of events. _

"_I'm going home." I said angry at the silence and not sure how to fix it._

"_Hn." Usall Sauske. He patted my arm for support before he left. I smiled. He never pushed it. He just it as was giving me silent support. He wasn't exactly the open emotional type, but he was my friend all the same._

_I sighed and head into my empty house. Messy as always. I looked at the night stand. Old pictures were there, but new pictures now stood on the stand. As I grew, my new life took over and more pictures filled the night stand. One of me and Sasuke after we graduated, wearing out ninja head bands for the first time. When Sakura, me and Sasuke became team Kakashi, with him behind us. Iruka and me celebrated what would have been a lonely Christmas at Ichirakus. A few people from my missions. New friends. Neji even as I convinced him to take a picture with TenTen. The old hag and the old man Hokage. The pervert sage as he trained me. More of people from my class, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino and bug, Akumaru and Kiba, their teachers. People from the sand, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. Gaara and me in the hospital bed equally wounded but forever friends. _

_I had made a family of sorts. And it showed by my proud display on the night stand. But one picture stood out from the rest. In a soft blue frame was Hinata and me. I looked it over._

"_Hey Hina-chan." I whispered, as if she were here. "I've missed you." I laid on the bed and grabbed the picture, giving the small girl in it a small kiss. "Will you tell me where you are?"  
The girl in the picture just smiled with rosy cheeks, not a sound came out._

"_No talking?" I sighed and leaned over, still holding the picture tight. Falling asleep that way. _

Hinata POV

That voice was all it took to take to get my heart racing. I didn't know why. As soon as my brothers were asleep, I held my hand over my heart. Just thinking about the boy made me blush. Naruto. He was our target, but why did I feel so wrong? That night I went to sleep tossing and turning. Tomorrow I start school and I prayed he wouldn't be there. But of coarse, he probably was.

The next morning I woke to Deidara shaking me away.

"You slept through the alarm, un." I could imagine his skeptical look. "Hurry and get dressed, un."

"Deidara packed paint bombs in his bag!" Tobi yelled from the living room. The pressure on my bed was gone and the sound of footsteps running feet hit my ears. Deidara was mad at Tobi for being a tattle tale. I giggled and got out of bed, my bare feet touching the floor.

"Byakugan." I whispered silently as my eyes activated. I didn't like to stumble around, I wasn't actually a morning person. At least my brain wasn't.

I closed the door, not whishing to re-live the Zetsu moment when I forgot to closs the door getting changed. He's dark side had all but gone insane and for the first time his white side blushed. So Hidan said.

"Tobi, un!" Deidara called from somewhere in the house, banging on a door. "Open this door now so I can throttle you, un!"

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi giggled.

I sighed and pulled on some cloths. Blue pant's that weren't to tight but not to baggy that stopped just bellow my knees. Orange shirt, I always had something orange on, even if I couldn't see it, it made me feel safer. The a black jacket that was a sort of mock version of the Akatsuki cloak. It was black and a little bit to big, with red clouds going over it. More cartoonish clouds than the firm design of the cloak. But I liked it just fine.

Break. Deidara must have opened the door and I could hear Tobi gagging as, true to his word, Deidara was throttling him.

I rushed to the bathroom. "Deidara-ni!" I laughed.

"What, un?" Tobi still gagging. I could see the outline of them in a black and white world as he did this.

"Hina-hi-hime!" Tobi pleaded.

"I-I have to brush my teeth you guys." Deidara sighed and walked out and Tobi followed behind, giving me a good morning glomp.

I walked over and brushed my teeth and hair. "Ready!" I called out.

"Tobi is hungry!" Tobi whined.

"L-Lets go to Ichiraku's." I said, not really thinking about it as we walked out the door. But both Tobi and Deidara had paused.

"You've ever been to the place before, un?" Deidara asked, following me as I walked through the streets. My feet leading me.

"N-no." I paused when I realized this. I didn't know the place, but it just popped out. I looked down and released my byakugan.

"It's okay Hina-hime." Tobi patted my back, "We can still eat there." I hugged my brother and laughed.

"Yeah, un." Deidara stated, "You probably over heard someone talking about. Un." I nodded, but we knew that didn't explain how I knew where it was or why my brothers had become some fidgety all of a sudden.

We walked until we came to the small shop. When we were inside, I ordered ramen and pork. I was just in the mood for it.

"Here's your order!" Came a happy male's voice.

"T-Thank you sir." I said politly to make up for my brothers who had already began to stud their faces. I started to eat when I felt his eyes peering at me.

"Have I seen you before girly?" He asked quizzically. I shook my head. "Oh," He sounded disappointed. "You kinda look like a girl I used to know." Now I was curious. I stopped eating and turned my face to his, my fingers fidgeting.

"Who w-was she?" I asked.

I could almost feel him smile. "My second number one costumer," He laughed as he sat down on the other side of the counter and began to tell me about this girl. 'Second?' "She used to come in here all the time with another boy. My number one costumer to this day."

"What happened to her?" I heard him give a sad sigh.

"That the thing girly. No one knows. She started coming in here when she was three with her friend. Naruto." I stiffened slightly when he said the boys name. "Both lonely kids, sad it was, but they were the best of friends. They cheered each other up." He chuckled at the memory of two kids. "She had hair like yours, but shorter, very short. A bad stutter and a sort of hand habit like yours to." He said thoughtfully. I stopped playing with my fingers. "She blushed quiet a bit." I felt like he was talking about me!

"So, she stopped coming?" I really wanted to know what happened. The girl her described was none of the people he was with other day at the hospital.

He again gave a sad sigh. "She was taken, poor Naruto was heart broken. She was his only friend in the entire village, and the same must have been for her." I gasped slightly and felt tears well up in my eyes. "No one know's why or where or even what happened to her. She was just gone, and Naruto wasn't ever really the same." I felt sorry for the boy. "He's worked hard to get stronger so that he can find her. There's just no leads and he know's he can't search aimlessly." Tears now fell freely from my eyes. It hurt my heart, felt like I was being ripped in two. I looked down and started to eat so that the man couldn't see my tears.

"He has some new friends now, he really trust them." He continued. "But none like her, nothing can take that sport in his heart." I reached for the necklace under my shirt. How I wanted to cry and weep.

"Hina-hime!" Tobi called. "We are going to school or we will be late. Tobi is a good boy and doesn't want to be late." I nodded and wiped my face of the few tears that leaked out. As I stood up, I turned my face to him.

"W-what was her name?"

He chuckled sadly. "Sound's a bit like your own, Hina. Her name was Hinata." He turned to clean.

I walked out, holding Tobi's jacket to follow him. But my heart had all but stopped. I was shocked, stuned. That _name,_ it sounded so familiar. It sounded like me. I wanted to cry, instead I just leaned on Tobi.

"You okay Hina, un?" Deidara asked concerned. I nodded.

"Just t-tired Deidara-ni." He nodded and we continued on. To school.

O placed these thought and feelings away, I had to focus on my mission. Because it didn't matter. Did it? I stood up again and thought of Itachi. I never wanted to disappoint him. So in order to be successful, I'd have to hid my ripping heart.

'But why is it so painful?'

_Naruto POV_

"_Kiba!" I called as I tackled my dog like friend. _

"_Naruto!" He yelled, "Get off."_

"_You owe me five dollars." I slid off his back and held out my hand, pay up. _

_Grumbling he reached into his gray coat and handed me my money. _

"_Thanks Kiba!"_

"_Yeah, yeah." He turned as we walked to class. His laughing brown eyes betraying his angry face. He pulled of his hood to reveal spiky brown hair and his cheeks with the red triangles on it. _

"_So Naruto, did you finish you're math?" He teased, knowing full well I didn't._

_Now it was my turn to grumbled as her laughed. We walked into the class room as we took our normal seats with the group. _

_Kiba walked over to Shino to try and see if her could copy his own forgotten homework and I turned to my pink haired friend to see if I could copy hers._

"_No," She said before I could ask. She gave me a cold green eyed stare and turned to talk to Ino, TenTen and Tamri again._

_I sighed and leaned back, hoping to catch a few z's. Kakashi was always late. Sadly, today wasn't my day and he walked in on time reading his orange book._

"_Put down the book!" I yelled at him. _

"_Dobe," Sasuke warned, "Shut it."_

"_But he's worse that Jiraiya!" I complained. _

"_Naruto." Kakashi said. "You'll lead the new student's around. Well, one of them."_

_At that the class leaned forward, egger to see who the new students were. I already knew.  
"Sakura," I whispered as Kakashi walked to the door. "It's them hu?" She gave a nod._

_TenTen gazed at us quizzically with deep brown eyes. "You already know them?"_

"_Kind of." Sakura said. Gaara looked at me from a seat behind with his pale sea green eyes. _

"_You seem angry." He said coolly and calm. He was out ice-cube three. Neji being ice-cube two._

_I shrugged. "No," I whispered to him. "I'm nervous." He was about to ask why when the door opened and Kakashi walked in, this time three kids behind him. I was right, it was the three strange siblings. The girl that made my chest flutter. _

"_These are Deidara, Tobi, and Hina Yoake." Kakashi said introduced them._

**####**

**XD I cut it off again. Lol. Sowwy but that's how it goes XD don't worry though, I already started the next chapter :) hooray! **

**I have and idea, but I wanna see what my readers think. What do you thing if Orochimaru pays the town a visit? ;)**

**Lol. Thanks for all the kind reviews! And those who favorited this! XD **

**~Signing off- Skye-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here I am :D You know what, I started writing this chapter before I even finished chapter 7! Lol. I'm just in such a hurry you know? Please, review :D and keep reading! XD lol. I'm listening to music while writing, makes me calmer :D I love this song right now, look it up. (Especially the Konoha High theme song, cause that's what it is.) Uruwashiki Hito**

**XD**

**~Signing in- Skye~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do wish I lived in Konoha! XD**

Ch. 8

School

_Naruto POV_

_Hina had her head down but you could see the blush on her cheeks. She held tightly to Tobi's black sleeve. I guess he was leading her. She couldn't see with that cloth on. _

"_Introduce yourselves," Kakashi said sleepily as he sat down, looking for an excuse no to teach. _

"_I'm Deidara, un." The blond stated staring at us with one blue eye. "And before anyone asks, we three are adopted siblings." The class oo'd at this and then remained silent. _

"_He's kind of cute," Ino whispered to Sakura. _

"_I like explosive art," Deidara said. 'Is he joking?' I saw similar shocked expressions on my friends' faces. Lol _

"_Tobi wasn't to say something because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi, the masked kid called out happily before Deidara could say anything. Really, I don't think he cared any way._

_I could see everyone thinking the same thing, are these people for real? _

"_Tobi loves Hina-hime!" He yelled hugging the dark haired girl as she gave out a yelp when he squeezed her. Tobi slapped the back of his head and he let go. "Tobi is also a good boy." He stated. Hina grabbed hold of his sleeve again and looked up at the classroom. _

_People gasped. Mainly at the cloth on her eyes, unsure why it was there. But my friends around me, those who were with me at the academy, saw the same thing me, Sakura, and Sasuke saw yesterday. Hinata. How could this girl look like her, she even acted like her. Fidgeting nervously, the blush like a stain on her cheeks._

"_I-I'm Hina." She stuttered quietly. Same quiet voice, the stutter is less, but there. Neji looked at her, shocked. Hina, Hinata. So alike. It can't be coincidence. We all shared a silent look. "I like," she paused and thought it over, giving it serious thought, "my brothers." She said finally._

_Tobi again gave her a big hug and Deidara had a sheepish smile on his face, his hand rubbing the back of his head. _

"_Is that all?" Kakashi asked in a bored dream. "No goals, dreams for the future? Hobbies?"_

"_Deidara has a hobby!" Tobi yelled. "Bomb's and art." He said innocently. Again Deidara slapped him in the back of his head. _

_Kakashi sighed and look the class over. "Naruto, you're showing Hina around."_

"_Kakashi!" I groaned._

_He gave me a one eyed glare and I leaned in my chair with a huff. "Okay." Hina let out a sigh. Wonder what that's about._

"_Neji, Lee, show the other two around okay?" Kakashi asked. Neji was a junior, but he skipped a grade, he was just a year older than us freshman. Lee didn't skip a grade, he was just…weird. _

"_I will lead them with the power of youth!" Lee exclaimed._

"_Yay! Youth!" Tobi yelled back as Lee gave him his blinding smile. I don't think Tobi understands what he just did._

"_Hina, go sit next to Naruto. Sakura, would you mind scooting over?"_

"_Not at all." Sakura said and scootedcloser to the other girls._

"_Diedara and Tobi, near the boy in green and the cold white eyed boy." Kakashi said pointing at them, his now bleeding nose in the book. He took one peek at them. "Hina, can you find your way with that one? Better yet why is it one."_

_Hina blushed a deep red. "I-I uumm…I can find my way." She said quietly. _

"_Tobi will lead Hina-hime!" Tobi called happily before she could protest. He grabbed her hand and led her to the seat next to me. He sat her down and look at me. "Don't let go. K? Tobi supposed to take care of Hina-hime, but Tobi will transfer it to you." Hina again blushed as he walked to join his brother with the older boys. _

_I turned to her, she was playing with her fingers. Pointer finger against pointer finger, head down a rosy blush. _

'_So much like Hinata…she's even sitting in the right spot.' I sniffed, 'smells like lavender.'_

"_So, Hina." Temari said. All the girls were turned to her now, well really, all of us. We wanted to know why she looked like Hinata. The sand siblings just were curious at our anxiety. "What village do you come from? You don't seem to have a ninja head protector."_

_She blushed. "I don't r-really know where I come from. I was adopted, me and my brothers were all adopted."_

"_All? There's more?" TenTen drilled her. She covered her mouth but nodded._

"_I have other brothers, b-but they couldn't come." She said sadly. The girls quickly dropped the subject on her family._

"_What about the cloth around your eyes, what's it for?" Ino asked curiously. We all leaned in fro the answer as Hina stiffened a bit._

"_I have weird color eyes and I don't like it." She said. Her right foot shifted._

"_That's a reason to hide your eyes?" Kiba sai surprised.  
Hinata used to shift her right foot when she lied, a nervous twitch. She could never lie._

"_She's lying." I commented. Hina turned her head to me, her lip quivering slightly. _

"_N-not."_

"_What's there to lie about," Shikamaru mumbled, "How troublesome." Receiving a slap on the head from Ino and Temari. _

"_Ow!" He yelped. "Troublesome girls." Again, he got slapped on the back of the head. _

_I laughed forgetting all about the lie. Hina giggled._

"_Poor S-Shikamaru." She said quietly. Only me, Gaara, Sasuke with really good ears, and Sakura heard this._

"_How do you know hi-" I was about to ask her when the bell cut me off. Quickly everyone escaped home room and ran to their next class or to catch up with friends. Hina stood and waited for me._

"_Naruto." She said when I did not move._

"_Hu? I'm waiting for you to go ahead." Then I slapped myself in the head. She's not only new, she can't see. "Sorry." I laughed. "Forgot."_

_She gave me a bright smile and held out her hand with a blush. "I can grab your s-shirt or something if you don't want to hold m-my hand." I grinned and laughed. Quickly I stood up and grabbed onto her hand._

"_It's fine by me." I laughed. "Hina-chan you never cease to amuse me." I stoped and she ran into my bag with a thump sending us oth to the ground in the hallway. I just said that. 'She's not Hinata you dope!' I scolded myself and picked her back up._

"_I forgot to ask what class you have." I said quickly to cover my mistake._

"_Oh!" She reached into her jacket pocket and handed me her schedule._

_Konoha High Schedule_

_Homeroom-Kakashi_

_Home Economics-Jiraiya_

_Math-Orochimaru __**(A/N: wait till you see this! I have a plan!)**_

_Art/genjustsu training-Kurenai _

_Lunch_

_Gym/'Ninja time'- Guy_

_Study hall- Library_

_English- Kakashi_

_Music-Asuma __**(A/N:Why is the smoker in music…it's funny. Lol)**_

"_Cool." I looked at her. "We better hurry." I grabbed her hand. Our classes were all the same. "Oh!" I yelled._

"_Naru-kun?" She said. Not realizing the childish way she said my name._

"_Don't let Jiraiya near you. He's training me, me sensei. But he's a perv." I squeezed her hand. "Got it?"_

_She nodded, face going paler. I chuckled and led her into the class room._

Hinata POV

"RING!"

The bell screamed out telling us all it was time for lunch. I jumped slightly, not really liking the loud noise. I was tired. Home room had been strange. Home EC was disturbing, and math, the teacher Orochimaru hissed like a snake. Not to mention we already knew each other. Well, by name terms. But the instant he saw my cloth, he knew. I could tell. Art wit Kurenai though had been great. I liked her and she was nice to me.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled and ran away, his chair falling with a thud as he ran.

It was him as well that made me so tired. Every time he spoke I tried to hide a blush, I tried not to cry and to keep my heart from fluttering. When he took my hand, it took all my will power not to faint.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled after him. Someone grabbed my hand. It was a boys hand.

"Don't worry bout that baka." Came Kiba's voice. The other had already began to walk. Kiba helped me up. "He likes ramen so much, he like a drug addict." Kiba giggled at this.

"Thank y-you Kiba." I said to him softly. He held my hand and led me out the door.

"You can eat lunch with us! I'll let you meet Akumaru to!" He led me away from the crowded hallways and I was tempted to activate my byakugan but decided against it. If I suddenly knew where I was going, it may go against us and cause suspicion.

Soon we were out side and the warm sun shone on my face. A slight breeze lifted my hair.  
"K-Kiba." I asked. "Where are we going?" I tripped and he caught me.

"To the others." He helped me up to my feet. "My dog will be there. He's recently hit a growth sprit of sorts so I can't hide him in my jacket now." He laughed.

I was about to ask him about his dog when I heard the voice that made my heart go insane.

"Ramen!"

I nearly triped again.

"Naruto," TenTen said. "You left Hina!"  
"Hey guys, we're here!" Kiba yelled to them waving my hand with his.

"Naruto!" I heard a smack, meaning her must have gotten hit on the head.

The sound of running feet rushed up to me and Kiba as someone grabbed my other hand.

"I am really really sorry Hina!" Naruto said sadly. "I was just so hungry! Please don't be mad, will you forgive me?" He pleaded.

I blushed and gave a small nod. He cheered and ran back, dragging me in tow and Kiba went to get his dog. Someone sat me down at the table. I felt the sun blocked from my face, we were in the shade.  
"Hina, you have any lunch with you?" Temari asked from beside me. I shook my head.

"She's new Temari," Garra's voice responded. "She might not even have an account yet."

"Yeah," Shikamaru's lazy voice drifted over. "Now let me sleep." He recived anoth slap and I giggled.

"I'm fine n-not eating." I whispered, again fidgeting with my fingers.

"No, you're going to eat." Sakura stated firmly. I nodded and felt someone push a bowl into my hands.

"I'll share my ramen," Naruto said kindly. "Hey teme!"

"Hn." I giggled at Sauske's reply. He sounded just like Itachi. I gave him a nod thank you and started to eat.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd say your name."

"That's not my name dobe."

"And that's not my n-" He began and was cut off by Kiba.

"Hey Hina!" He called and pulled my hand that wasn't occupied to something large, fury and warm. "This is Akumaru." He sounded so proud.

I gave the dog a small pat and I felt his body shudder in blissful joy then like my face. I laughed.

"Kiba," Ino yelled. "Don't let him eat out food again!" Akumaru whimpered and learned in closer to me. I petted his head again and laughed.

"He's not a bad dog!" Kiba yelled angrily.

"Here we go again." TenTen sighed.

"Hn." This time it was Neji who said that.

I started to laugh harder.

"What's funny?" Sakura asked me.

"Y-you guys." I laughed out.

"Of corse we are funny!" Naruto told me. "Didn't you know? Were all a bunch of idiots." I could almost feel him grinning.

"Speak for your self!" A few of them yelled as I giggled.

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

I laughed again and started to eat. I felt really comfortable with these people. Though I felt some of them staring at me from time to time, it was okay. I felt a pang of guilt. They would probably all hate me soon.

Naruto, Gaara, it was part of my job to lead them to someone who would kill them. They were supposed to be demons, but here they were. Loud, hyper active friendly Naruto, a quiet and reserved Gaara, but they had these wonderful friends. I suddenly felt lonely, lost and very guilty.

Itachi POV

"She doesn't remember a single thing." Kisame said from beside me. I ignored shark boy. "They don't know it's her either." He continued. 'She looks like she's having fun.'

I felt a pang a guilt as I stared at the laughing girl surrounded by new friends. One was the blond, the kids who tried to stop us so long ago from taking her. The demon. And she didn't even know who he was.

A bell rang in the distance and the kids got up to go to class. The blond boy took Hina's hand.

"Hm." Kisame wondered. "Look at that girl blush." He chuckled.

I could see it to. That blush, that was the blush of a love struck kid. That was the same blush I was on her as a kid when we were watching them. Even if her head had forgotten, her heart had not. I sighed. 'I'm sorry Hinata.'

"Let's go back." I said coolly, despite my raging feeling. "We'll come back in two month to check on them."

Kisame nodded and I looked at him. This shark like boy was still looking at Hina as Naruto led her back to school.

"She'll be okay till then?"  
"Hn." We could only hope. Neither of us wanted to lose out little Hina-hime.

**####**

**Next chapter, we'll go through out the rest the school day XD **

**I officially love the term 'ice-cube' it's just funny XD lol**

**I'm thinking about having Neji confront Hinata maybe. Not in the next one but something a 'few days later' type deal when he notice her sparing in the Hyuga style. Or something like that. Tell me what you think. Lol**

**And you wanna know something? 0.0 **

**Orochimaru will….**

**Idk. Lol. That's a surprise. XD **

**I may be slow on the updates for a while, I have loads of homework (what can I say, I'm a procrastinator) but I may also start a new story XD lol **

**~Signing off- Skye~**

**Please review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**We are ganna do Neji's POV! Lol. I'm just happy :) you do remember who he is leading around the school? Non other than Tobi and Deidara! Did I mention he is with Lee to? Oohh! Poor Neji XD lol. I just had to do it. Lol**

**School homework, bleh!**

**Young Justice comes on today! I know I'm a geek, but if I weren't a geek then this story would not exist, then where would we be? lol**

**~Signing in- Skye~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I wish I owned Tobi! ;) lol. **

Ch.9

The New Girl

Neji POV

I watched as she walked by. Her. Hina. Hinata? It just had to be!

"Hina-chan!" The blond dobe called her name, a piece of noodle still on his face from lunch. "Hurry, we'll be late!"

"O-ok Naruto." She said silently as they walked past me. Nartuo waved to me and the masked boy Tobi instantly lunged for Hina before Deidara held him back, whispering something incoherently into his ear.

They turned the corner and were gone. I sighed. I wanted to ask her. Wasn't it my right as a Hyuga to check if it concerned our past heir? Our leaders own kid? I turned and started off to class.

"DeiDei!" Tobi whined, coming up with a nickname randomly. Deidara flinched. "You're a meanie!" He whimpered. Deidara dragged him by the color and followed me.

"Neji!" Lee shouted, running through kids down the hallway. "Sorry, but I really had to go. Youth is like that, random." He said happily, 'weirdly,' as her slowed down into step with us. Tobi now walking.

"Un." I commented. Not really caring for any of it. Still thinking of the pale silent girl. Was she my cousin? I remember the day I met her, it was her birthday she turned three and I was four.

***FLASHBACK***

She was a little girl, short indigo hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. She hid behind her father, clutching his pants and blushing as she looked at me. I felt my cheeks go warm and gave her a small wave, happy when she returned it with a little barely audible, 'Hi.'

"Father," I hid my mouth behind my hand and whispered. "She's cute, she seems nice."

He looked at me, this almost sad look in his eyes I didn't understand. They branded me that day, that poor bird in a cage. But I didn't mind. I would protect that silent girl. It was my job. That silent soft spoken girl. I would protect her.

***END FLASHBACK***

But I never did. After my fathers death, I grew anger towards her for no reason at all. It was not her fault. Still I resented her. Then she got taken and I haven't seen her since. I'm not even trying to find her, at least no as hard as Naruto. My job had changed to protecting her younger sister Hanabi. Hanabi was a good kid and I loved her, I just regretted not teling Hinata I loved her to. I often told Hanabi about her sister, as if to make up for what I've done, but nothing brings her back. I'm a pathetic excuse for a cousin and I should have been there when no one else was.

"Neji!" Tobi yelled at me.

I didn't answer, just turned and gave him my cold glare waiting for him to tell me.

"Neji!" He yelled again.

"What." I demended more than asked.

He stopped and we turned to look at him. He spun around in a circle his arms wide above him. "Youthful Neji play with me!" I thought I was ganna die. I glared at Lee, he got this idiot to say that dumb catch phrase. Deidara went over to Tobi, who Lee was now spinning with and slapped him.

"Class Tobi, un." He said. Lee ran to me.

"He is so youthful!" he exclaimed.  
"Un."

"Deidara!" Tobi yelled clasping him in a big bear hug. "Let's go find Hina-hime!"

Deidara looked at me for help, considering I must be the only sane person here. I turned and stated to walk away. Deidara desperately trying to pry Tobi off.

"Please!" He whined. "Tobi wants to see Hina-hime because Tobi is a good boy!"

"No you idiot, now let go of me, un!"

I turned back, the hallways almost deserted and Lee was cheering on Tobi for reason I'm not sure why. Something about 'Youthful pride.'

"We'll be late, better hurry." I said calmly to them. Tobi let go of Deidara and ran down the hallway.

"Wwwhhheee!" He yelled.

"The youthful one doesn't know where he's going, does he Neji?" Lee raised a bushy brow **(A/N: Lmao. Bushy browXD)** at me.

I shook my head and he ran off after his new 'youthful' friend.

"Idiot." Deidara muttered and walked beside me, drawing something in a sketch book.

I could ask him about her. About the indigo haired girl with the soft voice and rosy blush forever stained on her cheeks in some unknown embarrassment. No. He would not answer. To him that was his little sister and he probably new nothing of her past before she was adopted, but to me, she held the hidden meaning to my cousin. I sighed.

"Something wrong, un?" He asked, lifting his blue eyes to mine as we walked into class.

"No. Just wondering." He nodded and turned back to his drawing as we sat down. Lee and Tobi were giggling about something as they walked in and sat next to us. Lee next to me and Tobi next to his brother.

Tobi with no one to talk to anymore turned his sights on Deidara. While Deidara was busy with him I sneaked a peak at his drawing. It was cartoonish styled, but I was shocked at what I saw. It was a picture of the school, but partially on fire there were splatters on the ground of paint, I think. I shrugged it off, must not like school. But still something unnerved me.

"Be quiet classs." Orochimaru said as the class quieted down.

What unnerved me even more was hoe both Tobi and Deidara got strangely quiet and stiff the instant he spoke. I thought I heard Deidara say something.

"He better not interfere."

Hinata POV

"Hina-chan." TenTen called and grabbed my hand out of Naruto's. "Come with us in here."  
"Dobe, you almost brought her into the guys locker room." He satted. I blushed a deep red my face heated up at the feeling.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded but I didn't hear the answer as TenTen dragged me into the locker room.

"Sorry Hinata, but you'll have to join gym today even though you're new." Ino said sheepishly. "Gai wont stand it if no one is being youthful." I could hear them shudder at the word youthful.

"You're not my size but I can let you barrow my spare cloths." Temari said.

"T-thank you Temari." I said happily.

"You can get dressed on your own?" Sakura asked. I blushed. I guess since I couldn't see…I could understand where the thought came from. I nodded my head. "Cool."

We got dressed and this time Sakura led me out. When she heard that I had art she begain telling b=me about some boy named Sai while Ino asked how I drew if I couldn't see. I ignored both and activated my byakugan to see if Tobi and Deidara had this class, sadly they didn't cause I didn't see their chakra. I deactivated my byakugan with a sigh.

"Hello my youthful students!" Someone yelled causing my to jump. Sakura laughed at my reaction and other began to giggle to.

"He does that a lot, don't worry." Choji said from somewhere to my right. I nodded.

"We have a new student!" Guy yelled again. "Come here youthful student!" Sakura led me up there by the hand, my legs shaking so bad I thought I was going to fall.

He looked me over. "Are you sure you're a ninja?"

"I-I was trained like a ninja." I whispered.

"Oh! How youthful!" I was ganna kill that word. "Then please do join us! Do us the honors of sparing first with Kiba!" He yelled.

"But Guy, I don't work without Akumaru!"

"Deal with it idiot, forget the puppy and fight." Naruto told.

"You idiot, you can't even land a good clean punch!"  
"Didn't I already beat you?" He smirked back.

"Kiba." Shino said to him. "Just go, you're making my bugs shake, I really don't like the feeling." With a sigh Kiba walked up to me.

"I don't wanna fight Hina." Sakura and Guy had all but walked away.

"Can you fight with that on?" Guy asked once more to be sure. I nodded. "Then it's settled, first one to call quiets win!"

"Kiba, drag this out long as you can so I can get some sleep!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I don't wanna fight you." Kiba said to me sadly. I heard the rustle of his cloths as he took his stance. I began to take mine.

"It's okay K-Kiba, I can fight." I said to him strongly. Maybe he noticed how sure I was because he had no more complaints. I took the stance that came most natural to me. I was never told the name of it though, or taught by Itachi and the others, I just new. I remember Itachi telling me something about the stance before we left by I don't know what it was beacasue Tobi was arguing with Zetsu about something like painting his fly trap.

"That's the Hyuga stance." Someone mutted shocked.

'Hyuga stance? Isn't that Neji's last name?' I shrugged as Kiba came at me with a punch. When he's finger skidded past me I learned it was in fact a claw. He growled and I was forced to activate my byakugan as I drew chakra into my hands. I could see him, in this black and white world, I saw his outlined form in an almost animal like position. He charged again and I aimed for his chakra point.

I hit one in his arm and another in his shoulder, but it wasn't enough to stop him. I quickly jumped over him as he came at my feet, the hand sings coming naturally, as I placed my finger to my mouth and blew out a stream of fire. I'm not entirely sure what this sparing calls for, but I'll fight as I do at home.

He dogged with a small yelp. I focused on my chakra forcing it into small sharp needles and stood still. He moved around me in a circle, weary of what trick I might pull. I made my chakra sticky like webs instead of sharp like I usually do. He jumped again with a growl, I moved to follow him only to find he was behind me. With my 360 vision, it was easy to spot him. Quickly I moved my arm and aimed at his chest. He dogged and I was actually quite shocked.

The only way he could doge my aim like that is if he had seen this fighting style before. But how could he when I didn't even know where it came from?

"I've seen the Hyuga style before, I made sure to take notes." He growled from my right. I spun to hit his chakra points with my left hand, my other hand still having the sticky web chakra there. I succeeded in hitting another point in his arm causing him to growl and dash away before charging back. "How you learned the Hyuga stance I won't know, but that doesn't matter because I'm bout to win. You don't have the 360 vision." He smirked and I laughed. They would never know. "Just good hearing, but mine is better."

I stood there for a minuet, pretending that I couldn't see him. He charged at me again from the right. Chakra drawn into his claw like nails. In that instant I used something Tobi taught me. I concentrated and in an instant was behind him, moving my right hand hitting him back pinning him to the wall on the other side with a bang. He was out. I had won.

"Oomph." He grunted. I was panting, hands on my knees trying to catch my breath.

The room was creepily silent then Guy yelled, "Hina wins!" Everyone clapped after that and my new group of friends ran up to me.

"Hina!" Naruto yelled excited, "How did you learn that." I released my byakugan and was returned to darkness.

"My brothers."

"Then how did you learn the Hyuga style?" TenTen asked curiously.

"They never teach that to someone outside their clan." Shikamaru stated.

I shrugged. "I could always do it, n-never thought about where it came from." I started to blush, the feeling of victory leaving me embarrassed by my actions.

Kiba came over. "Man did she whoop you're a-"

Kiba growled and Naruto shut up with a giggle.

"You're good Hina. Maybe at par with Neji himself." Kiba said respectingly. "But if Akumaru was here with me you'd be the one going down." He laughed and I heard someone punch him in the arm.

"Is the Hy-uga style t-that big of a deal?" I stuttered out. They were making this into such a big event.

"Well yeah," Sakura said, "and Neji will definitely have some questions for you."

"He's the prodigy of the Hyuga clan." TenTen added. I think she liked him the way she defended him.

"Neji is an ice-cube!" Choji and Naruto called out laughing and Kiba joined when they began to sing.

"Ice-cube one, ice-cube two, ice-cube three!" They sang. "How many ice-cubes do you see!" There was a plomp sound, which could only mean they had fallen to the ground.

'The Hyuga style, that's what this is called.' Shikamaru was mumbling to himself about the Hyuga clan rules and how outsides couldn't and weren't able to learn that style. And Hyuga's couldn't do anything else besides it. Well, far as her knew.

I sighed, tired and embarrassed now that I had shown off. I shouldn't draw attention to myself, but Naruto was talking to me more now, asking me to teach him all of my moves so that he could get strong.

"Naruto, I'm sure Hina has something better to do than teach you!" Sakura scolded him.

"But…" He started.

"I-I can teach you."

His strong arms hugged me and I almost fainted in his arms.  
"Thanks!" He yelled out happily lifting me in the air and spinning me around.  
"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh, sorry Hina." He placed me back on the ground and gave me a sheepish laugh. I too a step, but the spinning had made me dizzy and I fell, only to be caught by someone else.

"I would like to learn where you learned that fire jutsu." Sauske said coolly. "It reminds me a bit of my own I used to use a lot."

I gulped. Itachi taught that to me. "O-okay Sauske."

"Un." I giggled when he said that. He stood me back up on my feet.

"Do we have time for one more spar!" Guy yelled out casing us to jump.

"Please, heck no!" Ino yelled back.

"Alright my youthful students, Shikamaru and Temari!"

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled from somewhere to my left. "That troublesome woman."

Someone slapped him in the back of the head. "Who say's I'm troublesome you lazya-"

"That word is not youthful!" Guy yelled out again.

"Oh, I'lll show him _'youthful_," Temari muttered dangerously making us shudder. "Come on on lazy _butt.' _

"What a drag." Shikamaru mumbled one last time.

"Well," Ino said clapping her hands, "This will be a boring match. Anyone got some gossip?"

**All done here! Neji…I could have made it worse for him ya know? LOL. O well. It's good as is. **

**XD what should I do for next chapter….I know! (it's a secret…) lol**

**I'm also making a new story….wait for it okay? Lol. I'ma try and upload it soon, it's a GaarHina :) lol. And I have an idea for another one to! But…I can't remember 0.0**

**I have questions for my readers! :)**

**Who wants Naruto to kiss Hinata?**

**Should Orochimaru attack the Akatsuki(members at school)? Sasuke? Naruto? Suspense….**

**What other POV's sound okay? And….thats all folks! lol**

**~Signing off-Skye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10 XD I know ya'll must be looking forward to it! Oh, don't forget to check out my new story! Broken Souls **

**I don't got much to say today. Lol. Mainly cause I just woke up XD kinda**

**~Signing in-Skye~**

Ch.10

Let's Train!

_*Naruto POV*_

"_Hina!" I yelled running up to the dark haired girl. She turned her head to my voice as I stopped in front of her, panting hard. _

"_The dobe wouldn't wake up, then he got hungry." Sasuke told her._

_She giggled._

"_Hey teme!" I yelled, "I did to wake up!"  
"Ten minuets later. And then you had to go and bring him." Sauske pointed behind him to reveal Gaara. _

"_S-someone with you?" She asked confused, head tilted to the right slightly and her hair fell off her shoulders in an indigo river. _

"_Yeah, you don't mind do you?" _

"_Who i-is it?"_

"_Well, his sister is going to 'study' with Shikamaru and Kankuro is busy with his puppets, I couldn't leave him alone." I stated. _

"_Just tell her the name, she can't see him dobe." Sasuke hit me in the back of the head._

'_I thought that was Sakura's job.' I thought grumpily to myself as I rubbed my head tenderly._

'_It's everyone's job.'__ The fox chuckled._

"_It's Gaara."_

_Hina's face made a small O of surprise. It was kind a cute._

"_Th-at's okay." She turned to were Gaara stood. "You can j-join if you want." She pushed her index fingers together shyly. _

"_Hn." She giggled._

"_Which one w-was that?"  
"Ice cube three. Gaara." I laughed. Both Sasuke and Gaara glared daggers at me._

"_Hey now, were all friends here." I said, hiding behind Hina as she giggled. _

"_How I became your friend is a mystery." Sasuke grumbled._

"_Agreed." Gaara comented._

"_Hey!" _

_Hina laughed before she turned to us again, her face become calmer but the blush still remained. I realized I was still hiding behind her. I let go of her arms. _

"_W-what are your main moves?" She asked out blank._

"_Uumm…" I began. "Why?"_

"_S-so I can understand your f-fighting style."_

"_Oh." I smiled understanding. "Mine is rasengan! Or shadow clones, rasengan is better though and I can do a summoning jutsu!" _

"_Dobe, she said you're main one."_

"_Rasengan." I satated finaly. Hina giggled again._

"_Chidori."_

"_Sand control."_

_Hina stood deep in thought._

"_Naruto and Sauske," She stated, "you two are combat fighters, up close. And y-you Gaara are a stationary fighter, never really getting p-physical."_

"_So can you train us?"_

_She nodded and gave us a big smile. "My b-brothers know all types of fighting styles, and they taught me. " Her grin got wider. "A-and I can stand up against a d-different assortment of attacks." _

"_So how will we be doing this?" Gaara asked, raising an invisible eyebrow. _

"_Spare with me." She stated calmly. _

_We stared at her for a minuet. "All three at the same time?" I asked to make sure._

_She nodded. "So that I c-can know you-re styles better."_

"_I'm game." Sasuke said with a smirk. "You do know about my blood trait right? Just to keep things fair, kind of."_

_She shook her head. I placed my hand on my belly, should I tell her? Something made me want to, but no. No one else knew._

"_Sharingan." Sasuke proclaimed. Was it me or did Hina stiffen when he said that. Maybe it was my imagination, because she just nodded at him. Sasuke smirked again. 'I saw that.' He whispered to me and Gaara who had come to stand with us. _

_She took up the Hyuga stance. "This is a serious fight, c-come at me with a-all you got. Ready?"_

"_Un." _

"_Hn."  
"Heck yeah!"_

"_O-okay, start!" She called to us._

_In an instant I had three shadow clones and we came charging at her, fists raised high. Each close held a kunai as I came up front and attacked. My three companions taking either side. She dogged with ease and experience, she gathered chakra to her palm and moved it skillfully to my chest._

_The hand hit and with a poof the clone was gone and I was behind her. I managed to strike a blow to her arm and she a blow to my shoulder. Sasuke rushed up when she was distracted with me._

"_Fire ball jutsu!" A flame similar to one she had used early when sparing with Kiba shot out at her, I ducked and she dogged, in an instant out of the flames came shuriken swirling around to hit her when the sand of Gaara's own moves pushed it her way. _

_Swiftly she dogged to the right, one landing a cut on her cheek and I took the opportunity to throw a kunai at her. He hand moved up and stopped it. I was shocked, she stopped it with her hand right before it hit her shoulder. Blood dripped down her arm and fell lightly to the ground like rain._

"_Ke-ep going." _

_Sasuke's eyes were in sharingan form looked over her as he moved around. Gaara's sad was ever so silently moving to her feet and I had a small ball of chakra in my hand of the rasengan. _

_Sasuke nodded at Gaara to attack just as Hina's leg moved and she was about to poof away. Sure enough, his sand caught her ankles in a death grip. She gasped and struggled to get out. He then nodded to me and I ran forward. It was a smaller weaker form of the rasengan so I wouldn't have to worry about hurting her to bad. Sasuke also came at her with the chidiori and it's familiar chirping sound.  
As we closed in, ready to attack, she gave us a small smile and a folded piece of origami floated from her jacket sleeve and fell to the ground. It was a purple cage?_

_Instantly we found ourselves in a purple paper cage. Somehow, even Gaara ended up in here with us, looking dazed and surprised. My still out coming fist collided with Sasuke's own and we fell backwards in the explosion from it. But the cage never budged, and to enforce the paper bars were vines, think vies wrapping through it. _

_Hina smiled at us sweetly from outside the cage, hands leaning against her knees trying to catch her breath. _

"_She used up to much chakra on these trick." Sasuke smirked and looked at us. "If we get out, we can take her."  
"I w-wouldn't" she took a deep breath and stood up strait. "The paper is sharp and will cut you, it can only be c-cut from the outside, and the vines drain you of your energy a-nd chakra." _

_We stared at her, she was good. _

"_L-lessons over." She fell on her back with a tired thump and the cage and vines disappeared_

"_You're good k?" I walked over to her and looked at her flushed face. She nodded. _

"_You g-guy's went easy."_

"_We don't want to kill you." Gaara said._

_She shook her head. "You l-learn better in life or d-death situations." Her breathing calmed and she sat up._

"_Sometimes just training is okay." I told her, going into a crouched position next to me. "You don't need the life or death situation."_

_She smiled. "It's just how I w-was trained."_

"_Naruto, some people train like that." Sasuke noted._

_I shook my head and looked at her. "Next time we spar, I wont try to kill you." I laughed. "What happens if my teacher ends up in the hospital?"  
She laughed to. "Then that means you passed." She looked at me. "In the last moment you d-don't aim to kill, it just s-starts out like that. So in the end the per-son you spar with w-will only g-get hurt."_

"_Hhmm." I laughed._

"_Were'd you learn you're fire jutsu." Sasuke questioned coming next to us and sitting down with a huff, Gaara followed and sat next to me. _

"_My brother. E-everythin I did I learned from my f-family. Everything but the stance."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Itchy." She giggled, "he doesn't like to be called that."_

"_What his real name th-"_

"_Itchy!" I laughed loudly._

"_I think I'd like to fight you're brothers." Gaara said in his cold way. Hina laughed, Sasuke's question forgotten for now. __**(A/N: They can't find out yet. Lol. If Sasuke new she was with Itachi, it'd be a dead give away! Kinda. Lol)**_

"_Maybe one day." She said mysteriously. _

"_How many brothers you have?" He face fell and she looked down._

"_T-ten." She blushed. _

"_Ten!" I yelled. She nodded. "And they taught you everything you know?" I laughed. "Now I'm afraid to fight you!"_

_Gaara stood up. "You know how to control sand?" He asked. We looked up at him surprised. She shook her head. What was he trying to get at? Then I got it._

"_You wanna teach her how to use sand?" I laughed._

"_W-what?"_

"_Un." Sasuke comented._

"_She will be a strong shinobi, if she came here to join this village as one, why not give her every opportunity possibly to better her arsenal?" _

_I shrugged. He was thinking in this sort of Kazegage mode he had. Something about if you want your village to be strong, become strong and learn everything you can when the opportunity arises. _

"_Then can I teach you rasengan?" I asked happily. It was actually fun to teach people what you know, to be smart for once, strong to someone. To be a bit of a show off. "And Sasuke can teach you chidiori!" _

"_Dobe, only certain people can do that, you have to be able to draw up a lot of speed and gather your chakra. People without eye trait similar to the sharingan would be killed by the tunnel vision received from having to stay in a straight line." He explained. "Don't get me wrong Hina, I'm sure you can draw the chakra and control it-"_

"_Its okay Sa-suke." She laughed._

"_I can teach you speed though."_

_She smiled and nodded to us all. "We'll t-teach eachother." _

"_Great!" I laughed. "Now lets go eat! I'm starving." With out another word I took off running, dragging Hina and Gaara behind me, but without three hands, I couldn't drag Sasuke. Luckily in Hina's shock she had grabbed Sasuke's sleeve. _

"_Ramen!" I yelled laughing happily._

*Deidara POV*

"So Orochimaru-_sensei, _un_" _I said cooly to the snake like person in the math room. "What are you up to, un."

"I could asssk you the ssame thing." He said to me, his tongue flickering out in it's snake like manner. "But I do not interfere with the Akatssuuki anymore."

"Then why are you here, un?" I leaned against the door, my arm's croseed.

"Why are you?" He gave a disturbing laugh, "And with the little Hyuga heiressss. Isssn't that risssky?" He laughed again in his creepy way. I hissed through my teeth.

"Don't bring that up, un." I glared at him, "You know what we are after, in."

He laughed again. "And ssshe with no memory with no memory will hurt her own home town. Sssad isn't it?" He chuckled mentally. I am here for the young Uchiha."

At that I raised my eye, Itachi's younger kid brother.

"Time for a new body, un?" I said sarcastically.

"Not entirely." He answered. "He mussst be ssstronger, and he can only do that by getting revenge, but this village holdsss him back." He laughed again. I was getting tired of him.

"Don't mess with our plans, and we wont mess with yours, un."

"It'sss a temporary deal."

Again I glared at him. "And leave Hina-hime alone," I could see it in his mind, the sadistic quirk to him mouth, the way his tongue flicked out to lick his lips in glee and his eye; you could almost see the gears working in his head. "Don't bring up the past, un."

We stared each other down till I turned and walked down the hallway.

"That poor girl!" He called at me, laughing in his mental way. I stopped at glared at the closed door. "I will keep you're evil deedss sssecret if you keep mine."

With that the hall way quiet again and I walked out side to the setting sun. I sighed and walked along, hands in my pocket. A few blurs pasted my and I heard someone say.

"I'll s-see you at home Deidara-ni." It was Hina.

I turned, the blond grasped her hand tightly as he ran, blue eyes wide and happy. Covered and dirt and bruises as were the others with him. The red head was dragged behind in a boring manner and Hina had grabbed Sasuke's wrist so not to leave him out of the blond stampede.

I felt sad, the blush on Hina's face, the smile. Could she truly bring herself to hurt those two demons? She was gentle and kind, caring with a soft, healing touch. Not truly meant for fighting, but all the same she was strong.  
I turned and began my walk to the school apartment dorms. She would do it, if it was for her 'family', us, no matter if it broke her heart. Almost like her first mission. She did it, even though it ripped her up inside.

I stared after them as they turned a corner and vanished from sight. I wish I could show Hina the world, but if I did would all she see was blood? With our purpose, all there would be is blood, she could just heal those she could and go back to fight. And would she want to see these faces? Even if it meant they would soon be filled with hate for us? I sighed as memories rushed to me. She was eight when we went on our first mission. We had taken the blind fold off so she could see.

We all say she wears it because she's told to, to hid her Hyuga eyes, that was one reason, but truthfully, it might be because she had found a solace in the dark where she won't have to seen the truly dark deeds. She loves her moments in the sun, but it's the fear of what comes after that makes her put it back on, with or without the seals. The fear of blood.

She can do anything with that on, she can be nice and healing like a doctor, or as tough as any good shinobi. It's the nightmares after that bringing pain. So she no longer unties it unless we tell her it's okay. It's safe and we'll keep the nightmares at bay. Konan had said she was probably not meant for the life of a ninja, she may have become a great medical nin.

***Flashback***

It was her first mission, not to mention her blind fold was off. She couldn't be happier! She smiled at us, her pale eyes gleaming in the light.

We were going to be taking a blood limit trait from a clan. All were to be killed except the strongest. Just because we were kids, didn't mean we were not excepted to pull our load. That's how must of us got here to began with, Itachi for example killed his entire clan. He was just a kid. Hina on the other hand, she was taken. How would she handle it.

The fight began and blood was spread. Hina did as we told her and attacked those who got in out way. Slaying the innocent and not. It was a dirty job being part of the Akatsuki, Pain always said. When it was all over, she sat there on the ground next to a kid her age. He was dead, blood on his back and running down his mouth. She looked dead, frightened, and she turned to us.

"Sc-ary things h-happen in t-the da-rk, s-so w-why is i-it still day?" At that, she cried starring at her now stained hands. And we could just stand there. None of us remembered feeling pain like that when we killed, first or not. It just happened, maybe we just expected her to fall into routine.

Kakuzu who was with us had a good idea all of a sudden. Leaning down to the girl he grabbed her shaky hands, pulled them down, and then forced her to look at him. He face was covered in tears streaked with blood.

"I hurt myself really bad, will you fix it?" He asked.

Hina was good with herbs. She looked up at him, sniffled and nodded slowly. Slowly she went by us and healed up our wounds as we traded comments with her. We got her to smile and her tears slowly stopped. Kakuzu bent back down to her.

"If you can kill, then you can heal. You have that gift that we don't." He placed his hand over her heart. "I personally like money, but you like to see people bounding with life. You feel that pain," She looked at him and stared to cry again, Itcahi tensed up, "but if there is a chance, use your hands to heal. You may be stained, but, killing isn't a gift, it's a curse. Give someone life, that is you job. Lets us kill, don't kill unless you have to. Look at it and learn, but don't lose yourself," Kakuzu had never made so much sense. "Hina-hime."

She nodded and fell against him crying until she passed out exhausted in his arms. That night and for a week afterwards, nightmares plagued her. She turned to the blindfold as a strange comfort, telling us it hid the day when their should be night. She'd only take it off for the light. She became our healer, and if we found a strangler along the round, she their savior, and after making that promise, she never killed unless the need arose, unless ordered. She understood Pain's purpose. She took off the blind fold when she had to kill. It was ironic. She said she needed to see it, it was a disgrace to take ones life and take it without seeing it. IN order to give it to another.

She was strong. Even when nightmares plagued her.

***End of Flash back***

But she didn't know those people. Could she face the people she would grow to know over the next two months? Could she bring herself to look at their deaths? Or would the healer in here, the kind girl come out and try and save them.

I shook my head. I didn't like these thought, but thinking about Orochimaru and his sadistic ways made me think about our own. I sighed. Girls were confusing at times, in general. Hina, for as much as I loved her was the same. And with our life we lived, maybe even more so. You can't go through all this without some damage.

"Deidara-kun!" Tobi yelled and jumped on me. "I got a booboo, where is Hina-hime? She can make it all better."

I sighed. This idiot! Struggling to get him off as I walked back to the house.

Hina-hime. I pray you never know the truth of this town, for that may be the last straw for your kind heart.

"Tobi you idiot! Get off! Un."

**####**

**End XD lol. Jkjk. How do like Deidara serious thoughts? Lol. And I bet you didn't know there was a deeper meaning behind the blind fold. XD please review**

**I kind wrote this without any thought base…soo, please tell me if it makes any sence! Lol. It's all ganna play a role soon, the whole blind fold and fear stuff. It was that hidden element that pops out. **

**Lol. I still have no thought base in my mind right now 0.0 so, ttyl! Lol**

**~Signing off- Skye~**


	11. Chapter 11

**www.11! XD Isn't this great? Thanks to everyone who likes this and reads it. :) I hope you'll like this chapter! **

**Okay, it's been about two weeks time in Konoha time! XD let's see how things are progressing :D I also have something that you might like ;) maybe. Please Review. **

**I just relized I might be spelling 'ni' wrong…but o well. We all get what I mean XD lol**

**I may not update as fast as I was, I'll be somewhere else though. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**~Sigining in- Skye~**

Ch. 11

What Happens When Your Late

Hinata POV

"Tobi you idiot! Un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi, dragging me by the arm while trying to pull on his jacket. Tobi was carrying Deidara's back pack as well as his own. "Why in the world would you do that, un!" He was really mad this time. Even I was a little mad, but I couldn't never really be mad at Tobi.

We had woken up today late. Tobi had gone through the night and grabbed all the alarm clocks, we had plenty of them because he always tried to hide them. He tied them all up and hung them around his room as some time of trophy. When morning came, we were none the wiser.

"Tobi-ni?" I asked silently almost tripping over my own feet. "W-what's was the chicken for?"

Tobi giggled happily.

"To wake us up at the right time! Clocks are all wrong." Tobi explained.

Deidara sighed. "Even if that was a good plan, un." He yelled back at him, "you put the chicken in the oven, un!"

Tobi giggled.

"You're cleaning it's mess when we get back home, un."  
Tobi cried softly.

"Hina-hime…" Tobi whined and I shook my head. Time for some tough love for my older brother. I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry T-Tobi-ni." He gave a small whine but let it go. I giggled softly behind my hand.  
"Finaly, un!" Deidara yelled ecstatic. I felt his eyes stare at me. "Your ganna have to go to class on your own, we have a big test." Again I laughed, he new very well I could use my byakugan, and if not, I already had good hearing. I nodded my head to reassure him.

The front doors creaked open and he let go of my hand. It was already second period, so we better have some good excuse. I also had a big test today.  
"Come on idiot, un." He grabbed the back of Tobi's shirt by a now a natural reflex.

"Tobi wants to make sure Hina-hime is safe!" I waved to them with a smile as the turned right. I walked down the hall, and using my hand to feel the wall, turned left. If someone caught a 'blind' person walking perfectly, it'd be a little suspicious. Silently I activated my byakugan to see the world of black and white world.

Carfully, still trailing along I found my way to the class and knocked on the door. I was going to look like an idiot, but it would be the only believable truth. From a 'blind' person that is. Someone opened the door.

"You know your late for the test?" Naruto laughed out before I could say anything. He brought me into the class by my hand. The strange feeling in my chest flared up as my cheeks turned red.

"Why were you late?" Orochimaru slurred as Naruto left me at his desk. I turned off my byakugan. Orochimaru frightened me. "Hina-sssan?"

I shuddered and pointed my index fingers together. "T-Tobi-ni hid the clocks." Orochimaru sighed. Even if he hadn't known us before hand, he would have probably reacted the same way. By now, ever teacher knew my brother after the under wear on the flag last week. His own underwear.

"Go take you're ssseeat." I heard his head shift slightly. "Neji, come and help her. Read out the quesssttionss."

"Hn." I stifled a giggle. Neji wasn't in the class, but since he had free time after he had finished his test in his own class he came here to finish up some work. But apparently, he was also the class helper since he was there conveniently.

He grabbed my wrist in a tight grip, I held back from wincing. I could always hear it in his voice, he held some unknown pain. The kind guy at the ramen shop who had been telling me some about Naruto also told me a few things on his friends. Naruto's friend, who went missing, was Neji's younger cousin. Maybe that was the cause.

He sat me down and began reading my questions to me in a soft whisper. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about my new friends. Neji's always nervous around me. I can hear it, he holds his breath and his body tenses up. The others are very much the same, like there looking for something in me that they can't prove. I had heard that I look like this Hinata. Her name was even not far of from mine, same habits I've been told, same hair color. And her eyes. Naruto told me that bit, and I very much wanted to be it for him. To make his heart as much as to make the pain in my temples go away. He had said they shone like the moon, pale pupil less eyes. The Hyuga clan trait, but he said it was so pretty on her. My eyes were pale.

Neji sighed. "Listen Hina." He said coolly. I snapped out of my thoughts with a blush.

"Hai ni-san." I quickly covered my mouth. What did I just say!

His chair fell to the floor with a clatter as he grabbed my shoulders in his strong big hands. He shook me a little and people began to wonder what I had done to set him off.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" He said tightly as he squeezed my shoulders.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled. "Teme what are you doing!"

He ignored them and I could feel his eyes blaring at me. I shook my head.

"I-It slipped out." I couldn't explain. How could eye when I didn't even know?

He gave a low growl and stalked out of the room. The door slammed behind him with a bang. Orochimaru chuckled insanely to himself causing shudders to go down my back.

"Misss Hinata, are you okay?" He giggled.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out.

"Someone ran next to me. "Don't worry bout that teme." Naruto said comfortingly while patting my shoulder. I blushed. "He has anger isues."

"Naruto sssit down."

"Aww! Alright alright." He laughed sheepishly and giving me one last pat before sitting back down.

**Ring**

Naruto grabbed my hand and ran out of the classroom.

"We better hurry, Sai wants to show us something." His breath stopped short at that and I gave a little giggle. "Sorry."

"I-It's okay Naruto." I sighed. "It happens."

I could almost feel his radiant smile. This poor boy was a demon? Again, I had to wonder.

"Your late!" Kurenai yelled at us.

"Am not!" Naruto yelled. Actually we were. I had to go to the bathroom. And Naruto had to wait to ask a girl to show me in. I blushed deeper red at the memory.

"Kurenai…" I brought my finger to my lip, since my other hand was being held by Naruto's stronger ones. "It was my fau-lt."

She sighed. She was clearly nicer to me. Something I could take advantage of as some pointed out. But she was a good teacher and I liked her.

"Take your seats."  
"Yo Sai!" Naruto waved out hands in the air and dragged me over to him. Sai had an unemotional voice, or as Sakura told me, he is socially and emotionally retarded. He didn't mean to be, he just had a strange upbringing that made him like that, I could relate to that.

"H-hi Sai."  
"Hello Hina." He said in his usual kind way. He only seemed to really pick on Naruto and Choji.

"What did you draw?" Naruto questioned as he sat me down and took his own seat.

"The view outside the window."

"You mean the hokages?"

"Just look at the drawing limp-"

"No such words in my class!" Kurenai called making me jump.

"N-Naruto, can you describe it?" I really wanted to see it, but Itachi had told me not to take this off and truth be told I was scared to. They told me not to take it off when ever something was scary. What would be scary here? But I wasn't brave enough to look.

"Actually it has raised surfaces." Sai told me.

"Awsome!" Naruto said happily and took my hand. I felt my cheeks heat up at the contact.

Carefully he ran my hand across the painting. I could feel it, the houses, the trees, the faces carved in the rocks. Four faces. It was in great detail, even to the smallest crack. I laughed happily.

"It's great Sai."

"Look!" Naruto laughed. "He smiled! I think." He sounded suddenly confused and I giggled till Kurenai got onto us and told us to draw.

I use my byakugan to draw. Drawing chakra into the pencil, I can see the lines it makes as I draw. I learned how to do this when I really wanted to draw something for my mom or something from my brothers. Sasori and Deidara helped me come up with it.

"Hey Hina." Naruto whispered. I could here his pencil still drawing speedily.

"Y-yes?" I whispered back.

"I ordered ramen but I got to many-"

I giggled. "I'll help p-pay if you share."  
He laughed. "I will! Thanks Hina!"

We turned back to our own drawings.

**Ring**

"Come on slow pokes!" Naruto yelled laughing pulling Sai and me to our lunch spot out side. How in the world does Naruto have so much energy?

"Naruto!" Ino laughed from somewhere up front of us. "You'll kill them at that pace." Sure enough I was stumbling along and Sai wasn't so hot either.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Did my ramen come!" He laughed and stopped suddenly. My foot tripped and I started to fall.

"Baka!" Sakura called. I closed my eyes tight behind the blindfold when someone's arm caught me.

"Got ya." Naruto laughed nervously. My heart started to pound and I quickly tired to stand up. He caught me, just in the wrong place. My chest.

"Idiot." Shikamaru and Choji laughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hina!" He tired to right what he did by helping me up all the way. But my foot caught on his as I tried to stand and we fell. One of his hands had accidently touched my chest another one was squashed between out bellies. My hands were both stretched out and unable to hold my new spot I fell am my lips crashed against Naruto's! **(A/N: Classic anime style! Accident kiss! Lol. Anyone want a real kiss between the two?)**

'Hmm, they're soft. No! Don't think of that! This is my first kiss! Wait, I shouldn't be thinking about that either!'

I gasped and pulled my self back while he began to apologize while trying to sit up. The resulting action bumped out heads together. The natural reaction of that was to grab your hand in pain causing us both fall back down into an even more awkward position. My head fell against his neck and his body scrunched up against mine. I was going to die blushing.

Finally after the others had their laugh Temari, thank the girl pulled me off Naruto and Sakura hit him upside the head. I had my hands covering my lips in shock.

"You dobe." Sauske smirked.

"I read that some girl like the direct approach." Sai commented. Choji laughed.

"You idiot." Skikamaru laughed. "That was some good entertainment."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled and I felt his hands on my shoulders. I gave a little eepp of surprise.

"Baka!" Sakura warned.

"I'm really really really sorry Hina!" I could hear him bow his head.

"You should be!" Ino warned him. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?"

I nodded speechless.

"I'm reeaally really really really sorry!" He said solemnly.

I patted his shoulder and gave him an awkward smile.

"I-It's alright Naruto." I blushed.

He sighed in relief. "I'll pay full in full for the ramen Hina! And share it with you." He laughed still a little awkward. I smiled.

"Not everything is made better by ramen." Shikamaru mumbled.

His hands went off my shoulders. "Hey Gaara, you got it didn't you?"

"No."

"But!"

"Has any one seen Neji?" TenTen asked.

"Forget that icecube, where is my ramen?" Naruto whined. The kiss forgot from his mind. I sighed and Temari patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's probably killing him." She laughed. I giggled a thank you.

"Neji went home early today." Lee said.

Immediately I was crest fallen. It was my fault. Wasn't it?

TenTen sighed. "I'll go see what's up."  
"Wait my youthful friend," Lee shouted already running off after her. "I shall come see to!"

The others laughed and Ino said to me, "Neji gets set off easily sometimes. Don't worry about it." I nodded.

"Ramen…" Naruto sobbed from somewhere.

I never want to be late again. I blamed my bad yet good luck on my late day.

Neji POV **(A/N: Yes, it's another Neji POV. Lol)**

I walked home, angry. More than angry. Confused and kind of sad.

With a sigh I walked into the Hyuga complex.

"Neji!" Someone called. Hanabi. I stared at her, her cheeks and nose red with fever. I ruffled her hair cutley while she gave me a small pout.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

I picked her up and she giggled. She was 11, but still light. "And what are you doing out of bed with that fever?"

She sighed and snuggled against me. Her dad would scorn at this, but I knew he loved his daughter and let it pass with a light smile. He only scorned when an elder was here to see it. He changed since Hinata was taken.

"It feels nice outside Neji." She smiled happily at me. Whith that red glow on her cheeks, she was almost the spiting image of Hinata. Hina…that's is. Hina, could it really be? "what are you doing home?"  
"Just frustrated kiddo." I walked into her room. It was soft greens and dark blues. He pillow cases were lavender though.

"Why?" I laid her in her bed and wrapped the covers around her gently.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." She sighed.

"I'm not a little kid." She stated with her fathers glare. I laughed.

"No, but your not yet an adult." I gave her my rare smile. "Sleep."  
She sighed again but with a smile and turned around to sleep. I walked out the door and closed it softly behind me.

"So what has been bothering you nephew?" My uncle asked. I jumped a litte surprised. He raised his eye brow. "Tell me."

Caught. I stared at him, his equally pale eyes boring into mine.

"Hinata." I mumbled.

In an instant, I was sitting down across from him at the table in his study.

"Hinata?" He said harshly. He didn't mean it to come out that way. I turned my head to look at his small stand in the room. A picture of his lovely wife, and a young Hinata, with he mothers fragile features standing with a blond boy. That was the only picture we had of her with such a smile on her sixth birthday. It was in her room.

"Yes uncle."

He sighed sadly. "And what could it be about her."

I really didn't want to tell him this until I myself was sure. But with a small turn of his sad eyes, I let lose.

"The new girl at school can use the Hyuga stance." I said. He stared at me, eyes wide briefly.

"How?"

"Don't know, I havn't actually seen it." I started to tell him how my friend had told me she used it as well as a Huyga but she didn't know where she learned it. "She looks and acts like Hinata did, her name is Hina Yoake."

He looked at me. "And your saying this all why?"  
"I'm not sure, but it can't be just a coincidence right?"

He shrugged.

"We'll have to look into this." He sighed. "We'll ask Tusnade-sama. And your sure?"  
I nodded.

He gave a sigh again and look at her picture. I knew what he was thinking. The same thing I was. Sorry.

Sorry Hinata for not being there. But next time we will. And we'll save you. If only this girl who was right next to me, if only she was you.

**###**

**All done with this chapter XD**

**This may be the only update for a while but I will try. Lol. If I can't…idk.**

**Lol. XD**

**Next chapter. I don't know what to do for the next chapter! 0.0 oh no's ! -.-**

**Please review**

**~Signing out- Skye~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm not even writing this on my own computer XD lmao. Nope. But I want to give my readers their chapters! Ones they have probably been eagerly waiting for ;) ch. 12 of Akatsuki Hime! XD I hope you like. **

**Lets see, few days after the awkward kiss, Hinata will meet Hinabi and the Hyuga family will ask the Hokage to start an investigation.**

**Truthfully, this is all made up on the spot. Lol**

**And anyone reading broken souls, please vote. Lol.**

**GaaraXHinata**

**SauskeXHinata**

**NarutoXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**-=-=-=I promise, the wining couple gets a k rated one-shot. XD**

**Don't own Naruto.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

####

Ch. 12

I Fell For a Demon

Hinabi POV

Neji is being a jerk today. I laughed to myself as I succefully snuck out of the complex. Still with a fever but everyone was being way over protective. I felt like playing with Konohamaru and his crew. I had been out of school for a week now. Worry warts, my fever had broken yesterday.

I sighed. I had walked out of the complex fully intending to go to the playground where the others often played. But somehow I didn't end up there. I was at a secluded place of the woods.

Again I sighed, walking along a beaten grass path surrounded by trees, greens and colorful flowers. Someone had guess I ran off to soon and I just barely managed to get out. In order to do that I had to get out of the city, not to far though. I smiled. Neji once said Hinata, my lost sister, used to come out of the city just to get away from everyone. My brows furrowed together in a frown, she never got attacked out side the city. She got attacked inside. Taken.

There is little memory of her in my head. Just kind hands, a happy smile and soothing words. She was someone I went to when I cried. Neji had told me that. I also knew other things about her life at the complex. How father had blamed her for mothers death the day I was born, how Neji had forced his resented feelings on her. The Hyuga home had not been kind to the kind gentle girl everyone said she was.

"Hina!" Someone yelled shattering the calm blissful silence.

"Y-yes Naruto?" A more quiet voice replied. I shifted over and hid behind a bush. Finding my self starting into a grassy clearing were two people where training.

Maybe that had taken a break though, both standing there panting. The bold blue eyed boy with whiskers, that was Naruto. The one Neji said was Hinata's best friend and the one still trying desperately to bring her back. Was this his training for that?

The other person next to him was a small petite girl. Long indigo hair flew down her back, a blind fold covered her eyes. Was that to help her train? I thought back to what Konohamaru had told me. He said that Naruto told him that there was a girl who could use the Hyuga stance, and she wasn't a Hyuga.

I looked at her. The only way to prove if she was or wasn't a Hyuga was if her eyes were pale pearls like ours. But that blindfold obscured everything. No proof.

"Hina, I'm going to get Sasuke and Gaara." Naruto said turning around. "Thanks for the early training, your getting the basics of rasengan well!" He called as he ran off. His cheeks were bright red, that wasn't from training.

I turned to the girl. A blush deeply stained in her cheeks. I smirked,

"Who's t-here?" She said whirling around. Sure enough she took up the Hyuga stance.

I walked out with my hands held up. "Don't worry, I'm Hinabi HyugaI just got lost." She nodded and sat down, he shoulders till ridged with suspicion. Her cheeks still red. And not from training. I wasn't stupid.

I laughed. "Why not just ask him out." She stared at me, well, turned her head to me shocked. Again I laughed and sat down next to her. Something about her was comfortable. Safe even. I didn't need to hide behind the stotic expression that usually dominates my family. "Though apparently his eyes are set on my lost sister." I laughed but the sound came out sad.

Her arm was around me in an instant. "D-on't be sad." She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Such a weird feeling. Far from home and safe in a strangers arms. "So you're the missing girls sister?" She asked, curiously.

Nodding my head I looked at the sky. And spelt out my thoughts. "I didn't know her, and I guess you've been told you look like her. I've only seen her picture though." I sighed. "I think I remember some what about her." She nodded with understanding.

I began to laugh.

"Wha-t?" She questioned, head tilted side ways.

"I'm sure you may not have noticed," I stated remembering the blush on Naruto's cheeks and the same one on hers. "You were both blushing like tomatos." I chuckled.

She pouted and pressed he index fingers together in a nervous habit.

"It's been awkward arou-nd him lately." She blushed a deeper red -if that's possible- and brought a hand to her lip.

I giggled. "Why?" I drew out the word long and whining. I really wanted to know.

He blush became redder, I'm sure she was about to burst.

"W-we tripped and I," She reddened. "I mean…he, um." He voice became shaky with embarrassment. "Our l-ips touched…"

I laughed out so loud a few birds flew off. "You mean you kiss!"

She drew her finger to my lips. "Shh!" She scolded. "It was an acci-dent."

"Right." I smirked.

She looked down. "You like him." I noted.

For a minuet she went stiff, then nodded. "I guess I do." She laughed silently, remorsefully.

"You guess?"

"I-it's nothing."

I was about to say something when I head someone call out from the woods.

"Dobe! Slow down."

A small growl, a loud laugh. In second three boys were in front of us. Sasuke Uchiha, the heart throb of Konoha with his dark hair and mysterious onyx eyes. Garra no Sabaku the silent phyco path before he met Naruto, now he's just quiet. Lastly, Naruto Uzumaki with his big grin, the Konoha idiot.

"Hey Hinabi!" He waved to me with a smile. "Neji is looking for you."  
At that even Gaara smirked. I guess Neji was causing a ruckus by know.

With a sigh I stood up.

"By Hina." She looked a little sad that I had to leave "Maybe I'll see you later after I deal with my cousin." I smiled and her face lit up.

"That would be great Hanabi-chan." She blushed.

I turned to the boys and waved by as I walked away.

Neji was going to have a cow, might as well get this over with.

Tsunade POV **(A/N: bet you thought it would be Naruto or Hinata. Lol)**

"So you're saying you want me to order an investigation on the Yoake siblings?" I asked, leaning in my chair and taking a small drink of sake.

"Yes." Hiashi said. Neji standing next to him. "We have reason to believe that the girl might be Hinata."

"Now why is that? If it's Hinata wouldn't she know?" I asked.

"That just it," Neji said, "It could be any type on jutsu or trauma, even threats that are making her act that way."

"What makes you think so Neji?" I swiveled a bit in my chair so that I could face him better.

"Well," He thought over the facts in his head, pale eyes wondering and hand on his chin for a minuet before he lowered it, "she new Shikamaru before he introduced himself, she can fight in the Hyuga stance. Same habits, same quiet voice, same hair color." He paused. "She called me 'ni'." His eyes look to my own brown ones. "She just knows things that someone knew to this village shouldn't, someone who has never met _us_."

Him and his friends, that's what he meant. Someone who wasn't close to them who didn't know them personally.

With a sigh I rubbed the point between my brows. "It makes some sense. There is never that much of a coincidence."

The two Hyuga's looked at me.

"I'll let you search." I sighed.

The two bowed, Hiashi in his stotic way and Neji with a small smile. "Thank you lord Hokage."

"It may take a few days to get your solid evidence." I said, making sure they were ready for the heartache that may follow this, right or wrong.

"We understand lady hokage." Hiashi said.

With that they left quickly to gather up whoever it was they gather up to investigate.

I sighed and leaned back, drinking my sake happily.

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled. "You have very important paperwork to sign!"

With a sigh I placed down the sake. Work, work, work.

_*Naruto POV*_

"_Hina?" I asked my tired friend. "You don't look so well."_

_She looked at me with a grimace. "Don't f-eel so well." _

"_Maybe your sick." Gaara suggested drinking a bottle of water before passing it to Sasuke for his turn._

_She groaned and fell to her knees like that was the worst thing in the world._

"_The flu and stuff has been going around." Sasuke said._

_I nodded. "Hey Hina, want me to take you home?"_

_She shook her head. "I should go home, but I c-an do that myself." _

_She stood and shakily began to walk away. The three of us exchanged a look. No way would she make it home._

"_You." The two ice cubes said at the same time before sharing a glare. I sighed._

"_Ramen is late tonight." Then I beamed. "I'll give her some ramen to make her better!"_

"_Do-"_

"_Hina!" I ran after her and caught up to her rather quickly. Her face was red! I mean red! I stopped and stared at her. Her breath came out in tired breaths._

"_N-aruto?"_

_Shifting her bangs I placed my hand on her red forehead. She shivered at my touch and turned even redder with a blush. She was burning up!_

"_Hina!" I gasped and picked her up bridal style and began the walk back to the streets of Konoha._

"_N-Naruto!" She blushed, still remembering the kiss. At her red cheeks it was obvious what she was thinking, I blushed to.. "I can go home on my ow-"_

"_No." I cut her off sternly as I walked to the student complexes. "Your sick."_

_She pouted but relaxed in my arms with a defeated sigh. To tired for much else._

"_I can't b-e sick." She tried to argue, but already her eyes were closing, losing against her tired state. "What will Itachi-ni think? What about dad? I have a job…" She mumbled sleepily before she was out like a light. _

'_Itachy? That name sounds familiar.' I looked at the sleeping girl. Hina had a frown on her face in the beginning of some nightmare. I whispered soothing words to her and she calmed down a bit._

"_Itachi…Uchiha?"__ Kyuubi asked curiously._

_I looked up from Hina not noticing as the frown came back and her nightmares beginning again. _

'_Uchiha?' _

"_Ask the young Uchiha, I have only met Madra." __The fox laughed. __"But ask her when she gets better."_

_Hina groaned in her sleep and tried to fight out of my grasp._

"_Woah Hina." I tightened my grip._

"_Blood…" She said in her sleep. "So much…" She began to thrash in her sleep and I had to stop and calm her down. I kissed her fevered forehead. I once did that to Hinata when she was sick._

"_Its okay Hina." I soothed her. Slowly she calmed down and sighed. Leaning into my chest wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hinata." I whispered. She stirred but gave no sign of familiarity. No way to say that the name fit her. As if it should belong to her. Only a small smile that spread on her face. _

"_Naruto-kun." She whispered. Dizzy with sleep. _

_I started walking again and look down at her. She gave me a delirious smile._

"_Guess w-hat."_

"_What Hina?" I asked, though I should be telling her to sleep. She reached up and grabbed something hidden under her shirt. _

"_I fell for a demon." He smile widened and then she fell back asleep. _

_I stood still in shock and felt my stomach rumble._

_She fell for a demon…_

Normal POV

A blond boy walked carrying a sleeping princess. She did not stir, where as his thoughts were in turmoil.

Did she know? What did she mean?

He sighed, defeated by his own thoughts. Confused and worried over the sleeping girl.  
He walked around the apartments. Lost. Yes he was lost. In an apartment complex!

"How hard is it to find." He murmured to himself. "Gaara and his family lives here." He murmured a few more words, that need not be repeated to himself.

"What have you done to Hina-hime!" Tobi yelled, scared half to death that his beloved sister was dead. In his arms was a chicken, but in his arms he dropped the chicken and it ran away to freedom.

Deidara looked at him with a glare and stepped forward.

"What did you do, un?"

Naruto gulped and help Hina out to them. The instant she was pushed away from his warm body, a frown creased her lips and she fought to get back.

"She got sick during training so I brought her home." He whispered so not to wake her. But she was thrashing now. Tobi walked up and took her into his arms and she sighed happily at the warmth.

He creased her hair, "Poor Hina-hime, Tobi will make it better." But Naruto could have sworn the boy was staring at him like there was some hidden meaning to his words.

"Well, thank you then, un." Deidara said awkwardly, shifting his gaze from Hina to Naruto.

"Um, Deidara-sempai?" Naruto asked deciding to be respectful.

Tobi sniggered. "Sempai, sempai…" He sang softly to himself, rocking him and Hina back and forth.

"Un?"

"Can I bring her lunch tomorrow? I promised her lunch," he paused, "And it'll help her feel better."

With a dejected sigh Deidara nodded. "Apartment 9." He mumbled and walked away, motioning that Tobi should follow.

Tobi whispered to himself as he passed Naruto. "Tobipromised he'd take care of her. Remember?"

Naruto stood stunned. Unsure of what he was talking about.

None of this was missed by the watchful Hyuga eyes in the dark.

**#####**

**Hope you liked it! Lol, please review and tell me how you like it. XD bet you cant wait for an actual kiss! **

**Please people don't forget to vote! I would really appreciate it :D lol**

**GaaraXHinata**

**SauskeXHinata**

**NarutoXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**That's all for today.**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! I never thought I'd make it this far. It's amazing hu? Lol. **

**Well, the voting is still going on, and it will go on till Feb. 20! Okay? So please vote. I'd really apreciate it. **

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata: 2**

**GaaraXHinata: 3**

**NarutoXHinata: 2**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Tid bit: Naruto is going to take care of Hinata, a few guets may pop up(?) Not much to this one. Sorta like a filler. But next chapter someone(s) are ganna make their move. **

**Don't own Naruto. No matter how badly I want to.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.13

Sick Day

_Naruto POV_

"_So what are you doing her so early in the morning, un?" Deidara sighed placing his hands on his brow. _

"_Um," I looked into the house where I could se Tobi franticly chasing after a chicken. Didn't he drop that yesterday? "I brought Hina ramen!" I smiled. _

_Deidara sighed then looked thoughtful for a minuet. "Know what, un." He had a huge grin on his face. Did something just bite my shoulder? "Can you watch her for the day, un?"_

_I opened my mouth in shock. Seriously? Didn't these dudes not like me?_

_In answer Deidara responded, "I don't much like you, but Hina does and me and Tobi have some errands to run. So would you mind, un?" He asked in a strained voice. With a sigh I nodded._

"_Yeah…" I looked in the house, it was filled with chicken feather. __**(A/N: *cough*Tobi*cough*)**_

"_But I'm taking her to my house, it's to dirt here right now." The blond man sighed and nodded. He agreed completely with that._

"_She's in her room, un." He turned and grabbed Tobi by the collar, Tobi had successfully caught the chicken. "Come on idiot, were late and we have to return that stupid chicken, un" He walked out the door and Tobi began to struggle._

"_But Hina-hime can't be with him! He's a bad boy Tobi is a good boy so Tobi will take care of Hina-hime!" He pleaded._

"_No idiot, un." He dragged him off down the hallway, Tobi dramatically screaming 'Nooooooo…' till it was no longer audible. _

_With a confused sigh I walked into the house. Feathers feathers everywhere! What in the world was a chicken in here in the first place?_

_I looked for Hina's room, ignoring the chicken feathers and random alarm clocks everywhere. Her room had a paper crown on it with a lily in it. Tobi probably did it. Ignoring the fact that the crown had the words written on it in bold letter, __**'Tobi's Hina-hime!'**_

_The strange boy never ceased to amaze me. I knocked on the door and a small 'come in' sounded from behind. I took a deep breath and walked in. _

_The room surprised me, I'm not sure why. It was just really plain. A small table for homework with a picture frame on it with a bunch of strange boys. Her brothers maybe. And in a small bed of lavender was Hina swaddled in blankets. The cloth ever present and her face reader than usual. _

"_Na-ruto?" She questioned, sitting up on her elbows. _

"_How'd you know?" I asked with a laugh. I looked around to see what I should bring with her to my place. _

"_Y-Your foot steps. Your not the best sneak." She giggled then coughed. I leaned over and felt her forehead. Hot! "N-Naruto!" She squeaked in surprise._

"_Hm?" I turned and surveyed the room. Draw, dresser, bed, backpack, bag."You're coming to my place. Do you need anything?"_

_She blushed a deeper red. How can you go redder than a fever?_

'_Kit, your really dense.'_

'_Don't want you telling me that!'_

"_Umm.." Hina thought it over. "M-y cloths?" I blushed and headed to the drawer. "I can do it!" She said quickly and stumbled over grabbing a new nightgown and quickly grabbed something from the top draw. Underwear, bra. I hid my eyes and she handed me the cloths to put in a bag. I didn't look at them though. That would be bad…_

_I winced at the thought of Sakura slapping me. Ow!_

"_Naruto?" Hina asked nervously. I opened my eyes now and turned to her. She swayed slightly where she sat and began to fall. Quickly I caught her and laid her on the light purple blanket that covered her bed. _

"_Be right back." I whispered. She nodded and I quickly left to find her medicine. _

_The medicine had been left on the table. I grabbed it and turned around only to be faced with a teddy bear on the table. It was a funny teddy bear. Obviously designed to look like someone, it had black hair and red eyes, as well as a similar coat to what Hinata wore. The black coat with red clouds. Hmmm. I grabbed that up among the items and ran back to her room to find Hina was dozing off._

_I chuckled in and wrapped her in the blanket. _

"_Hhmm?" _

"_Don't worry, you can sleep. We'll be at my house soon." I placed the bear on top of her and she unconsciously grabbed it with one hand, her other hand reaching for something important under her shirt again. Maybe an important necklace, like my own necklace around my neck. _

"_It-achy-kun." She giggled as she squeezed the bear close to her. "Hidan made it for me." Cute. She looked like such a little kid._

_I shut the door behind me and walked out side, Hinata in my arms and her bag on my back. "Why'd he make it?"_

_She giggled dizzily. "Because I'm al-ways with Itachy, he said I'd miss him to much and run back home." She giggled again and leaned against my chest._

"_You really like your brothers, don't you?" That was a sweet thought, and she was a sweet girl. _

'_Cute to.'_

'_I've got my sights set on a girl.'_

'_Does no one see what I see?'_

'_Sorry fox, but I don't think I want to…'_

'_Trust me kit, you do.'_

"_Yes, I l-ove them, their my family." She grinned up at me and slowly began to nod off. "But there's one thing missing." She giggled. Hina, your sure funny when your sick. Wonder if you even know what your saying. _

"_What's missing?"_

"_Don't k-know," she mumbled softly slipping into her dream world. "But it hurts when 'its' gone." Her brows furrowed together in frustration. "I don't know."_

"_Maybe it's someone you love." I suggested. I loved Hinata, and now she was gone. And every day was a pain to me, a stab to my heart._

"_I fell for a d-demon…" She giggled again repeating the phrase that had sent my mind into turmoil yesterday. _

_I gulped. "What d-demon?" I stuttered. Afraid she knew. But then why would she fall for me? That was a stupid idea. _

_Hina never answered. She was fast asleep without a care in the world. Whoever it was she loved, was one lucky dude. _

Sakura POV

"Hey Naruto?" I knocked on his apartment door. "I've brought you some of your homework."

Sasuke opened the door and walked in. I loved the boy, and Naruto was like a brother, but did either of them have any manners?

"Hey dobe whats th-"

"Sshhh!" Naruto said as I walked in. "You'll wake her." He pointed to his room.

"I didn't say anything dobe."

"Oh.."

"Naruto." I sniffed the air. "What are you cooking?" It actually smelt really good.

"Oh." Naruto grinned at me sheepishly with a hand behind his head. "Something I learned, you pick up things fast when you live alone. Everyone is always telling me I eat too much ramen, so I decided to cook something else one day." He said with a shrug and turned back to the kitchen.

Alone. That word always caught me when he or Sasuke said it.

"But who are you cooking for?" I asked. It smelled like chicken soup with dumplings.

"It's for Hina." He smiled and laughed. "Oh! You brought my homework, thanks!" He turned to the pot and focused on it with such an intense gaze I almost laughed.

"Hina?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, she got sick yesterday remember?"

Sasuke nodded his head.

"What do you guys do after school any ways?" I said curiously while grabbing a chair to sit down.

"Train." Naruto said as if it was nothing. He turned to the cabinets and brought out some bowls. "Want some guys?"

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Alright!" He poured some soup into four orange bowls. I really need to get him to change colors of a few things.

Naruto placed the bowls in front of us and we eyed it suspiciously, after all, this _was _Naruto. And he wasn't know for being a great chief.

"Be right back." Naruto whispered happily and went to the door peeking his head in. Really, that was all he did before his loud voice boomed, "Hina! You're awake! Think you can eat?"

"And he tells _us_ to be quiet." I groaned. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto smiled to us and went in side the room.

"N-Naruto!" Hina's surprised gasp sounded from his room. "I can walk."

Sure enough Naruto came out caring a beat red Hina in his arms. The poor girl was helplessly head over heels for him, most of us girls and even some of the boys already noticed it. Naruto, he was just to dumb sometimes. He carried the girl over and sat her down. Hina was wearing a pale purple shirt and matching pajama bottoms.

"Hello." She said shyly to Sasuke and me.

"Hey."

"Hn."

Hina bit her lip to keep from giggling. It was a weird reaction. Every time Sasuke, Gaara or Neji said 'hn' she always giggled.

"Here here!" Naruto said excitedly thrusting the bowl into her hands.

"Hey dobe, don't kill the girl." Sasuke said calmly eyeing our blond friend.

"I won't." He jumped up and down on one foot like a little kid.

With a sigh, I took a spoonful of soup and ate it.

"Hey this is good!" I complemented him. Taking the initiative from my words both Sasuke and Hina bit into their with satisfied smiles. Smirk in Sasuke's case.

"Chickens." I teased them.

"Good huh?" Replied Naruto eating a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto you idiot." I scolded him and stood to place the bowl in the sink. "Why in the world are you still eating ramen!"

He feigned a hurt expression and laughed. "Ramen is my true love in the world, I could never leave it out." He gave me a wolfish grin and I sighed in defeat.

"Hey Hina, no appetite?" I turned my attention to Hina who had stopped eating and was listening to our conversation.

"Umm…m-y stomach can't seem to take to much." She smiled softly.

I turned my head to Naruto and not really trusting his medical care I leaned over and touched Hina's still very hot forehead. She gave a small yelp.

"Hina, how bout a bath to cool down your fever?" I suggested.

Hina blushed a deep red. "I ca-n't because I'm to tired and I can't ask…" She paused and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I can't ask him, and I can't while he's here. And besides I couldn't stay awake for it…" Her red cheeks were turning a deeper red.

Sasuke having really good hearing turned to Naruto.

"Dobe, let's go train a bit."

"But 'm supposed to be-"

"I can handle it for a while." I assured Naruto who's brows were drawn together in confusion. Before he could protest, again Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and led him out of the room. I gave Sasuke a thankful smile and he waved before her left.

"Okay, you ready Hina?"

"Y-es. Thank you Sakura."

I laughed and helped her into the bathroom, seeing her bag in the corner of Naruto's bedroom I took it in with us. I sat her on the toilet and started the water. It was warm, not to hot and not to cold. Sneaking a peak at her covered eyes I decided to suggest we take them off.

"Hey Hina, the bath will feel better if you take off the blind fold." I suggested.

Hina stiffened and shook her head, hair flying out in all directions. "No. I can't…" She bit her lip and fumbled nervously with her fingers.

"It's okay." I responded quickly. She was touchy about it, the cloth. I'm sure she could see, she was only blinded by the cloth. I helped her undress then sat her in the water where she let out a relieved sigh.

"Where did you get this scar?" I questioned while I washed her back. I touched the scar on her shoulder to indicate where it was. It was a smooth white line on her pale skin flowing from her shoulder to mid back. Her hand touched it and her face furrowed in confusion.

"It was an accident while train-ing with my dad." She said thinking on it.

"That came from an accident?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice.

Hina laughed at me. "Yes. I was littler and was a bit more clumsy. D-ad threw the kunai, I caught it and all, but I tripped and fell against another one lodged into a rock." She winced. "Mom near killed him." She laughed at the memory and I smiled. Seems like she had an interesting but good home life.

"What about friends?" I asked. She didn't tell us much about her family or friends.

"N-not really," she mused. "But I had tons of brothers." She turned her smile to me. "I've got friends now." When she said that though the smile instantly fell from her lips like those words were a taboo.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned. Hina looked down. I was about to ask again when Naruto barged in.

"Don't posin Hina against me Sakura please!" Naruto begged. Where in the world did he get these weird ideas!

"Naruto you idiot!" I yelled and stepped in front of my shy friend who had already fainted. Sasuke was wise and stayed back.

Naruto stared at my for a minuet till realization hit him. "I'm so sorry Hina!"

Naruto ran out and I contemplated to chase him with a frying pan. Instead I turned around to Hina who had fainted and whose head was falling under the water.

"Naruto!" I yelled as he ran out of the house. "You cannot hide for long!"

I sighed and started to dress Hina. Oh yeah, that Naruto was going to get it.

Neji POV

"He's an idiot." I mumbled watching the skeptical from my perch on the tree next to Hinabi. Well, I wasn't looking in the bathroom.

"Are you sure Hina might be Hinata?" Hinabi questioned me. She had already told me about her brief encounter with the girl.

"Possibly." I looked at my younger cousin, her pale eyes shined with curiosity. "That's why we are watching them."  
She laughed. "Naruto's an idiot."

I sighed. "Yes. But maybe we should let him in on this…"

"Nah."

"Hn. Guess your right, he'll blow everything."

Hinabi gave a short laugh.

"Know what Neji?" She questioned me as we watched Sakura run out of the door and Sasuke carrying Hina to a bed in Naruto's room with a bored expression.

"What?" I answered watching the pinkett find Naruto's poor hiding spot behind the dumpsters.

"I hope we're right."

**####**

**Cut off!**

**Lol. Don't worry. They'll find out soon enough. Possibly ;) **

**And can you take a guess at who will make their move first? Orochimaru for Saskue or the Akatsuki for Gaara and Naruto? Or will it be the Huyga's for Hinata?**

**Oh…decisions decisions for my next chapter! XD **

**Please review and vote:)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**My internet is not working! :O so I will write as many chapters as I can! Lol. **

**Isn't that a great idea? I think so.**

**Please please vote for you fav couple! **

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**There haven't been many votes. **

**Today I will give you no hints about the story XD just read and see…and it's not that I don't know what I'm doing. Lol. *cough*noidea*cough***

**Don't OWN Naruto.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch.14

Found

Neji POV

I sat there in homeroom starting daggers at Hina. Four days we watched her at home while she was sick. And nothing to prove who she was. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for Deidara beating up Naruto and Tobi crying over some lost chicken. But those two were weird from the get go.

What was beginning to anger me is that if we don't find anything soon, then this whole thing was for nothing! And I could not stand that.

"Hey Neji." TenTen whispered to me. I snapped my head to her. "Calm down, your scaring people."

"Yes Neji." Lee commented. "Your killer aura is very frightening."

"Hn." I grumbled. Even they didn't know what the Hyuga family was up to right now.

The younger group in front of us was laughing. I turned my ear to listen.

"You're an idiot!" Kiba barked out.

"Am not!" Naruto shot back.

"Who else can be so stupid?" Shikamaru mumbled leaning back in his chair.

Hina blush was as red as her fever had been a few days ago.

"Uumm…"

Temari laughed as the girl tried to cover for Naruto's obvious stupidity.

"Don't be meanies." Naruto pouted.

"So Naruto." Sai said leaning on he elbows. "did you know what happened when you saw her." He gave his stotic grin and Naruto turned beat red.

"No!"

"Sai." Sakura growled before punching both him and Naruto in the head.

"Why me Sakura?" Naruto whined holding his head.

"Because you're an idiot."

"I think your all idiots." Gaara said. Sasuke nodded and I had to agree. I turned my gaze to Hina.

What secrets could she be hiding? As if feeling my gaze, Hina turned to me and smiled shyly.

"What are you thinking Neji?" TenTen asked when Hina turned back to the conversation that now featured which person was the biggest idiot.

"Her." I said. Not a definite answer to anything really and I had already turned my gaze from Hina.

Could I be right?

Deidara POV

I hate this class, I hate this class. I was sitting next to a very angry Neji, not fun and a very stupid Tobi, worse. Even better, this was Orochimaru's class.

Today he was laughing through out his lesson on angles and triangles. Tobi, being stupid joined in while Lee began saying something about youthfulness.

I looked at my soul partner in the room, Neji. Angry as he was, he passed the boredom.

"I'm going to die of these idiots and freaks, un." I whispered to him. He tilted his pale gaze to mine with a smirk.

"I can arrange it, I have something more important to do."

"What's that, un?" I asked curiously.

"Hn." What's with all the ice-cubes everywhere I go! I grabbed my sketch book and drew a brief cartoon picture of Itachi strapped to a bomb. There, no more ice-cube.

Maybe Hidan was right, I have a bit of a morbid mind. But I really didn't want to think about that, coming from the cult freak.

Instead, I mussed over I meeting with Itachi and Kisame. Pain wasn't able to come because he was detained.

***Flash Back***

"**How are things going?" Itachi asked us. Tobi was spinning around in a circle with some feathers in his hand screaming, 'Birdie Birdie!' **

"**Great, un."**

"**The progress with the beasts?" **

"**Hina-hime is always with the blond one." Tobi came up with a sad voice. "Hina-hime plays with him more than Tobi. Tobi sad." His gaze was caught by something else. "Lucky cricket!" He jumped away. I sighed and Kisame smacked his forehead. **

"**Deidara, care to explain?" Itachi asked his red eyes blaring at me. **

"**Hina trains with the two jinchuuriki's as well as your," I coughed, "younger brother, un."**

**For a minuet, Itachi stiffened then regained his composure.**

"**Has she earned their trust?"**

"**Yup!" Tobi called carrying his new cricket over.**

"**Good." Kisame added.**

"**Get her to train with them alone so she can lead them to the two of us."**

"**Yes, un." **

"**Tobi wants to play with Hina-hime!" Tobi whined. **

"**You will idiot." Kisame shot at him. "Just wait okay?"**

"**Okay." Tobi sniffled. God, the idiot.**

"**Can you get her to do this tomorrow? Around lunch maybe?" Itachi questioned.**

"**Umm," I began. "Nope, she's sick, un."**

**Kisame and Itachi looked crestfallen at that news. **

"**Oh…well then we'll delay…" He didn't seem to know how to continue.**

"**We'll contact you the day she gets better, you can take the monsters the next day, un."**

"**Sounds like a plan." Kisame said.**

"**But we may not be able to leave the school, the others will want to follow, they're a curious bunch, un."**

"**Then we'll take them then and there." Kisame laughed.**

"**Agreed." Itachi said calmly. "I'm sure none of them are a match for us."**

"**We'll inform you soon, un." I turned to Tobi who had of all things, fallen asleep! "Come on idiot, un." I grumbled as I dragged him away.**

***End Flashback***

"Deidara, will you ansswweer the quessstion pleasssse?" Orochimaru hissed beside my ear!  
"55 over 2! Un!" I yelped and jumped out of my chair earning laughs from all over the class.

"You don't need the Uchiha right?" He whispered in my ear. "I'm getting very tired of thisss ssschool."

**Ring**

_Naruto POV_

"_Oh!" I said suddenly turning to Hinata while Orochimaru was busy. She was strange today, fidgety more than usual and spacing out a lot. "Hina!" She jumped a little and Sakura and Ino giggled. Neji glared at us. Apparently, he was stuck in here as Hina's personal helper for extra credit. _

"_Y-yes?"_

"_I wanted to ask about you bear…" I said smiling, she blushed a little. But nodded for me to continue. "Uumm…what was his name? Itachi?"_

"_Yes." She responded. But I noticed the strange feeling. Someone was mad, that anger could only be Sasuke. I ignored it and continued to talk to her. _

"_I've heard that name before, is he from here?"_

_Whatever Hina's answer was it was blocked out by Sasuke's rage. Before anyone could say anything, Sasuke grabbed Hina by her collar and slammed her against the wall. Hina let out a cough of surprise while Saskue bombarded her with questions._

"_You said Itachi?" He growled out._

"_Teme, what are you doing!" I yelled at him. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything._

"_Y-es." Hina squeaked out. _

"_Tell me where he is."_

_At this Hina's body went ridged. "Wh-y?"_

"_Why else, revenge. I'm going to kill my brother." He glared and activated his sharingan on instinct. "Where. Is. He." He spat the words out slowly._

"_Hey Saskue…" Sakura said nervously. "Just calm down, it might now be you know who."_

"_Doesn't matter." He shot back angrily making her flinch. _

"_Hey, don't be rude!" Ino yelled standing up in her seat._

_Orochimaru came up to us and giggled, placing one hand on Sasuke's and another on Hina's shoulder._

_He looked at Sasuke and I hated it. Like he was observing him for some sick experiment. _

"_I know where he isss." Orochimaru laughed madly which turned our attention to him. Before I could blink, there was the sound of metal on metal. Hina had pulled out a kunai knife and held it against Orochimaru's thought._

"_Hina…" I mumbled shocked. In her hast she had pushed a surprised Sasuke to the ground._

"_You a-re not at liberty to release that information!" She yelled at him. It was the first time we had heard her yell. "That was the deal."_

_Orochimaru laughed and looked at her before he reached for the back of the cloth. _

"_I told them I would not reveal their plansss to them," he giggled. Hina realizing something we didn't tried to pull away in panic but Orochimaru held her firmly there. "But if I can't get the Uchiha, then you can't get your two goalsss." Again he laughed and preformed a jutsu. "Did you know Hina, Pain took this sssealing jutssu from me? Oh how fun it will be to unlock your eyesss! Even if you don't remember," He looked at us with another laugh. "Oh how fun."_

_Hina let out a scream and pushed away from him. She stabbed at him with the kunai. _

"_Stop!" I yelled and jumped by them, trying to peal her away from him. But she shied away from my touch._

_The not on the cloth came undone and Hina fell to the floor in a tight ball to hid her eyes. Orochimaru laughed and I aimed a punch at his jaw but he dodged easily._

"_Shadow clone jutstu!" I made the shadow clone gather chakra into my hand till it was a spinning blue ball._

"_Naruto wait!" Saskura called, but my fist was already in motion. Something like a snake shot out from under Orochimaru's long sleeve and grabbed around Hina's waist. I pulled my hand back so not to hit her as he used her as a shield. My hand missed but hit the top of her shirt, ripping away the color and a necklace appeared itself like a blue ghost. A necklace I knew very well. _

_For a minuet, nothing moved as the dust settled from the hole I had just punched in the wall. Akumaru barked in the distance and people were running to the room._

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Sssassuke, you can follow me for ssstrength." He pointed a deadly finger at Hina who sat holding her hands desperately over her eyes. "Or her. Ssshe is right, I made a deal when I left the Akatsssuki that I would not reveal their information. But ssshe is sstill in it. Why not follow her around?" He laughed and looked at us. "Hope you liked my gift, you've gotten your princesssss back." He left on a snake laughing evilly while ANBU chased after him._

_Tsunade burst through the room as stared at us, all to stunned to move. I was the first to get into action. I walked over to Hina and looked at her closely. _

"_Where did you get that necklace?" I growled slightly._

_She shook her head, hair falling about and face pale behind her hands. _

"_Look at me." Again she shook her head._

"_Naruto. What happened?" _

_Hina started to cry and I softened a little._

"_Hina, what's wrong?" Asked Sakura as she walked up to us. Bending down to Hina but carful not to touch her least she flee. _

_Hina shook her head more fiercely then sighed sadly. "G-guess the cat's out of the bag…"_

"_What is going on here?" Tsunade hollered coming up next to us staring at the broken wall in shock._

_Hina laughed hysterically with hands still on her eyes._

"_Did you know s-someone was after you?" She asked, her voice scarily calm._

"_No." Saskue said. She giggled. _

"_Not just you, even I didn't know what the snak-e wanted here, the Akatsuki have a whole different prize." _

"_The Akatsuki…" Tsunade said in shock and bent down to Hinata. "What do you know of them!" Hina giggled again. I'm sure she was losing it. Then I remembered something the pervy sage told me about the Akatsuki, instantly I brought my hand to my stomach and stared at the indigo haired girl in pure shock._

"_We a-re after Gaara no Tsubaki and Naruto Uzimaki who both hold a demon. The jinchuuriki's."_

_I fell then. My legs lost all strength and I turned to Gaara, his green eyes wide in shock. This was out secret bond. The monsters inside us. The thing that people hated us for. The Akatsuki want that power. And Hina was apart of that._

"_It was an order…" She stated, she was crying again._

"_And you've done well to fulfill that order Hina-hime, un." I t was Deidara with Tobi beside him. They stood wearing cloaks of black with a red cloud on it, Tobi held a smaller one in his hand. One for Hina. He glared at the cloth on the floor. "That dirty snake, un." He growled. What was so important about it._

"_Tobi will come over there Hina-hime, don't open your eyes." He warned in a panicked voice. Hina nodded with a whimper._

"_Don't let them take her." Tsunade warned. _

"_I can do that." Sasuke stood up and concentrated till the sound of birds was heard through out the room. "She knows about my brother."_

_He ran. Hina stood up. I stood up. Someone pulled out a kunai, was that my hand with the rasengan? Was it aiming towards Tobi? Yes, yes it was. I was moving on pure instinct alone._

"_No!" Hina screamed and stood in front of us with wide spread arms and open eyes. "Don't hurt them!" I pulled my rasengan short and it hit the wall next Tobi sending him skidding down the hall with a 'wwhheeee!'_

_Sasuke's chidori hit the floor and Deidara jumped back a little. It was her eyes that caught us. That caught everyone attention who were now getting into action._

_Those pale moon eyes. They shone with tears and stared out at us defiantly. The eyes of a Hyuga. But not just any Hyuga. Hinata._

_I fell to my knee for a brief second before standing back up. She looked at us and there was no memory there, no recognition. I'm not sure what hurt more. The fact that she was with the people who wanted my life, or the fact that she did not remember me. _

"_Hinata." Neji silently said stunned, but that one word echoed through out the room and in our heads. Hina/Hinata shuddered a bit at the name and pulled out a kunai._

"_You hurt them, you hurt m-e. You lay a hand on any of them you face the wrath of the Akatsuki!" She hollered and charged at me with full strength. _

"_Hina-hime!" Tobi yelled, "don't!"_

"_Keep them away and detain her!" Tsunade hollered. Instantly movement was seen through the room in fuzzy blurs. Hinata charged at me, and I didn't move or fight her. Instead, I grabbed the ring around my neck, my own words echoing through my head from a promise made years ago. 'So we'll always remember.'_

_Hinata's pale eyes were on me now. Ready to attack. Ready to kill me. _

"_Hinata. Don't you remember our promise?" I asked her, "Remember? I never went back on my word, you know? Believe it…" I whispered the last part, hoping to jog her memory with my old phrase. For a minuet, something passed over her and she paused, kunai at my chest. She knew me. Those eyes knew me._

"_Naruto…" A pained looked filled her face as she grasped at the pendent on her neck. "I…I know you…" She gave me a confused stare before she collapsed to the floor in a faint and I guess I followed soon after considering the world went dark._

**####**

**End End End End End!**

**Just kidding XD lol. **

**Aahhh, tell me how you like it! Can't wait for the response. Aren't you excited? XD I know I am.**

**Please review**

**And please oh please vote on your fav couple!**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**I really hope you liked this chapter :)**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh. Now wasn't that cool? I bet your all really happy I decided to keep writing then to wait for my internet to work XD **

**Do you think her memory is back? XD just have to read. Lol**

**I really like how my storys are going. So lets keep them going eh? XD I'll probably have a busy week, so uploads may go even slower. Double whammy, no internet, busy week. Great. **

**Please review and keep voting for your fav couples:)**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXHinata**

**ShinoXHinata**

**KibaXHinata**

**SasukeXHinata**

**Do NOT own Naruto **

**I never thought I'd be at chapter 15!**

**~Signing on Skye~**

Ch. 15

Who Are You to My Heat?

_*Naruto POV*_

_I stood in front of the familiar gate. _

'_You knew didn't you?' I was to upset to yell. I just wanted to know._

'_I tried to tell you kit.'_

'_Why didn't you make it clearer? You know I can't get the simple hints!'_

"_I just couldn't, you had to find out yourself.' _

"_Naruto!" someone was calling. The waters at my feet shuffled._

'_Tell them not to bug me. If I'm stuck here the least I can do is sleep.'_

'_Hmph.' I crossed my arms. 'Sure no problem.' I said sarcastically as I began to wake. _

_The seen switched from the dark room to a brightly lit hospital. I guess I really did pass out. _

"_Your up." Tsunade raised an eyebrow and checked me out real quick. _

"_Yeah." I sat up and looked at my friends. Sasuke was there pacing back and forth, Sakura sat to my right, Neji stood there with arms crossed and Shikamaru in his green vest stood beside him with a lazy look. Everyone else must have been sent home. _

"_Grandma Tsunade?"_

"_It's good you just passed out." She said satisfied. "I need your help with Hinata."_

_At that, I jumped off the bed and looked around. "Where is she?" I asked panicked by the sudden memory of my childhood friend. _

"_She's fine." Sakura assured me with a kind smile. "She's in the questioning room at the Hokage's office." _

"_Then lets go!" I said jumping out the window leaving the others to follow me._

"_Dobe." Sasuke growled._

"_Grandma, what's wrong with her?" I asked jumping over to the red building. _

_Tsunade shook her head sadly. "She wont answer us, it doesn't help that she doesn't remember anyone."_

_Neji turned a sad angry eye to me. "She does somewhat remember you. Or, you're the one she showed some recognition to earlier."_

_I remembered. When she fainted. She knew me. There was no doubt in my mind she knew me in that instant. _

"_Okay." I sighed sadly. "What should I ask her? I'm not sure she'll give us information on the people she thinks are her family." I turned and looked at them._

"_Just get her to remember us." Shikamaru stated. "We'll build off from their." _

"_No doubt that the Akatsuki members will come back for her. We had a hard enough time chasing them off." Sakura sighed frustrated. _

_The rest of the way over there and down the hallways under the building was quiet. When we walked up to her cell, we stiffened. Hinata was behind that gray door. Hinata._

_Tsunade pushed it open. There she was, my dark haired friend. Hinata sat their in the only chair-the only thing in the room- with her head down and fiddling with her fingers in the nervous habit._

"_Hinata?" I asked stepping up front a little. Her head shot up and her pale eyes stared into mine. _

"_W-hat?" She looked down again. _

"_Well why not?" Tsunade asked stepping beside me. Gaara filled into the room behind us. Tsunade had said he was coming in as well. Hinata stared slightly from him to me and around at the others._

"_I'd figure you'd all hate me." She mumble looking down. "But you come in here like you care."_

"_And why would we hate you?" Sakura piped up coming beside me with Saskue beside her._

"_I'm p-art of a group trying to kill Naruto and Gaara. Your friends. Why not hate me?" She seemed confused by us. "It's always someone's reaction." _

"_But we are you're friends Hinata." I told her. Again she looked at us, completely shocked. Then her eyes landed on Neji and his eyes. Her hand reached up to her own eye before falling back into that nervous habit. _

_Neji gave a small smile. "Yeah, you're my younger cousin, Hinata-sama." She gave a coughed laugh._

"_S-sama?" She stared at us in disbelief. _

'_Just giving her this random information is not going to help her. It'll overload her.'_

_I nodded my head before I stepped closer to her._

"_I'm n-ot giving you any info on the Akatsuki." She mumbled. "Even if you ki-ll me."_

"_I could never kill you Hina-chan." I laughed sadly, knelt in front of her, and reached my hand for the necklace I knew was there. She gasped and tried to grab it. But I stopped her with my other hand. "It's alright." I reached back and grabbed the ring. "Do you remember these to items?"_

_Her head fell down ashamed. "I've always had the necklace." I nodded. _

"_Do you know where it came from?" She shook her head. "Would you believe me if I said it came from me?" She stared at me, not fully comprehending what I was saying._

"_And I got this one from you, it belonged to your mom." I held out the silver ring and her eyes caught sight of it._

"_I have a m-om, her name is Konan and she is part of the Akatsuki." Hinata said, more to convince herself than me. _

"_And has this Konan told you about were your from? Why did you wear the cloth if you don't need it? Did they tell you why?"_

_Hinata looked down and grabbed the necklace back. "I don't know okay!" She sobbed. When she next looked at us, her eyes were filled with tears. "I just remember one day I was there. I was just there. Nothing else. Why do you even care? I'm just the enemy right? I'll be dead soon."_

"_No." Tsunade told her calmly, her voice catching a bit. "You are part of this village. We will not hurt you unless given the proper reason."_

"_The Akatsuki is all the reason you need." Hinata held her head high mentioning the Akatsuki._

_Tsunade shook her head. "Report say you were kidnapped, and that's how it looks to me."_

"_I don't kno-w any of you."_

"_But you do know us." Neji commented. "You know things you shouldn't know. Like the Hyuga stance, calling me ni-san." _

_Hinata shook her head again more furiously this time. "I kno-w that, I just don't get it." _

"_You said you know me." I said still tiring to get her to look me in the eyes. _

_Her eyes galzed over. "You sound like the boy in m-y dreams. You look like him to."_

"_Then why not believe me?" I asked sadly. _

_She looked up this time looking me fully in the eyes. Her pale eye filled with emotions. Pain, confusion, sadness.._

"_Maybe your r-ight and you really do know me, Maybe the cloth was to hid that from all of us. But as long as I lived with the Akatsuki, there has never been something erase a person's memory."_

"_Maybe the cloth?" Sasuke suggested with a growl._

_Hinata shook her head sadly. "That was to hide my eye, to help me focus and as well it was my o-wn choice so that I wouldn't see blood." He head fell back down. "See death."_

"_See what?" Tsunade questioned._

"_Death." Her eyes looked up at us, seriously. "I wasn't made to wear it when I turned eight. I chose to. It was a saf-ety." _

"_Death?" Gaara mumbled. She nodded and turned her gaze to me, grabbing her shirt above her heart._

"_How can it be a safety?" Sakura asked._

_Hinata shrugged, not wanting to go into what even problem that was. She looked down at my hands that had somehow grabbed hers._

"_Naru-to. Who are you to me? Why does it hurt at the thought of you dying? It's felt like this from the begging. Why does it hu-rt to think that you could all hate me when something like this has never been the issue? It was supposed to be a job, that was all. Nothing out of t-the ordinary and we would deal with the after affects." She gripped her shirt tighter. "Why does this hurt so bad? Naruto! Pl-please, tell me." _

_She fainted then falling right odd the chair. I caught her and held her gently as the beginning of a nightmare began to take her over._

"_Grandma." I mumbled._

"_Yes." Her voice coming out a little sad. _

"_Can I take her with me?" _

"_No way!" Neji shot back. "If she goes anywhere it's to the Hyuga manor."_

_I shook my head and glared at him holding her tighter to me. "I remember how she was treated there, that will not help her draw back her memory." _

"_The idiot has a point for once." Shikamaru mumbled._

"_Please grandma." I turned my gaze to the blond. "I know her better than anyone, her past that is. I can calm her down and try to help her remember. Please."_

_Tsunade sighed and gave me a nod. "If anyone can get her memory back, it's you."_

_I sighed relived and Neji and Sasuke glared. _

"_Sasuke" Tsunade warned. "We'll get that info later. Gaara, should we call your dad?"_

"_No. I'll just head back home." He sighed and glanced at me before walking out. Neji walked out glaring at me. Sasuke fallowed soon with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Tsunade went to her office and Saskura helped me settle Hinata in at my house. _

_I turned to my pictures of the younger Hinata as we laid her in my bed. _

"_She was cute then hu?" Sakura offered and walked over to me, starting at all the pictures._

"_Yeah, I guess." I picked the on up of her sixth birthday. "Do you think she'll want to go back to them?"_

"_Don't know."_

_Hinata suddenly screamed, holding her hands above her head, whimpering in her sleep. "No, please…" She cried out. Sakura went to go and sooth her but I reached her first._

"_Sakura." I said as I picked up Hinata to cradle her in my arms. "Thanks."_

_Sakura gazed at me with her green eyes then smiled. "I'll check in tomorrow Naruto." She walked out and I waited till her foot steps were gone._

"_Hey Hina-chan." I whispered into her hair and laying down next to her wrapping the covers around us. "What made you forget? Is it them these nightmares come from?"_

_I felt tears slip down my eyes. "Hinata." I hugged her close to me before pushing her back a little. Her pale face shone in the moonlight. Her lips creased into a frown, she tried to curl up into me for warmth and comfort as nightmares attacked her. I wrapped my arms around her. We would work this out. _

Hinata POV

I woke up to something warm. At first I thought it was Tobi who climbed into my bed. But then it hit me. The Leaf ninja's were holding me now. They would probably torture me for info on the Akatsuki. But then when they came in like long lost friends. My heart hurt. Was that how they were going to try and get information?

For a seconded, I panicked. Then calmed down as the unknown warmth wrapped it's arms around me. I liked it. It felt safe and calm. And smelled slightly of ramen?

I knew I should open my eyes to see what ever it was. But I never really let them out without the go ahead from my brothers. When they assured me there was no blood, daylight was bright, and I could come out of my night time world. This warm feeling. I was safe here. I could open my eyes.

The warm feeling was Naruto's arms wrapped tightly around me. I gasped and blushed. His face was cute in his sleep and I longed to place my hands on his whiskered cheeks. Then I remembered why I was here and was about to struggle but decided against it. Slowly and carefully I wriggled out of his arms till I stood barefoot on the floor. Someone had dressed me in orange cloths which I could only assume was Naruto's, this time I couldn't hide the blush, I hope it wasn't him.

I turned away from his sleeping figure. "Stop!" I froze scared. "Don't take my ramen you stupid monkey…" he mumbled and I had to suppress a giggle.

Even in his sleep. Ramen. I turned and took one last look at him. Here he was, venerable. I could take him back to the Akatsuki. But I couldn't. I fell for him, I loved this boy who I barely knew. But I felt that I knew him so much longer, and I wanted him to live.

"Hey." I gasped and looked at him, hoping he was still talking in his dreams. But no, instead I found myself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. Eyes I saw yesterday stare at me in pain. "Are you leaving Hinata?"

Hinata. That's what they had been calling me. "Th-ats not my name." Naruto looked sad. I remembered when I wanted to be my name. And I admit, it beckoned to me like a lost friend. "And I have to go home." I looked at my feet to hide my blush as Naruto sat up with out his shirt on. "I wont take you or Gaara."

"And why not?" I looked at him from behind my bangs, he leaned curio sly on his arms his elbows resting on his knees.

"I c-couldn't bring myself to."

"Wh-"

"I don't kn-ow!" I lied. And then turned away at my outburst.

His arms wrapped around me in a hug, but also rooting me to the spot. "You're Hinata to me, and you're no going."

I whimpered slightly. "Please Naruto. P-please." He shook his head in the back of my head sadly.

"Can't. I would miss your eyes again to much. I would miss you. You know? Your still my best friend."

I looked at the ground. Let me be Hinata, my heart begged, but my mind was screaming that I wasn't her. Was I?

"Hey, Hinata." He mumbled letting go of me but grabbing my arm firmly.

"Th-ats not my name." He gave me a brief sad look before turning around to a night stand and grabbing a few things before he sat the two of us back on the bed.

"Just look." He held out the first picture frame to me. I grabbed it in my hands not sure what I was supposed to see. What I saw was a childish frame made out of popsicle sticks and glued together. On one half was drawn sloppily with markers was little ramen bowls, the other half a bit more carefully were small purple flowers. "Look at the picture."

So I did. In the picture was of all things, a little me. I looked to be about four and I sat with Naruto in a classroom. I was wearing a dull jacket slightly to big for me and some blue pants. Naruto wore an orange shirt and khaki shorts wearing his goofy smile. I didn't miss the expression of happiness on my own face. We were making this picture frame. I stared into Naruto's blue eyes.

"You." He said simply with shrug. I shook my head, not wanting to believe it. He handed me another picture and shakily I grabbed it. I was older in this one. Six maybe. I was blushing a deep red and Naruto had a noodle on his face. "Your birthday." He stated as he watched me.

Something fell on the picture frame. Tears. My own.

"Hinata?" Naruto wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"This is me, but how?" I questioned. Confused at the heart ache I know felt.

"When we were little, my best friend Hinata was taken by a strange group of boys in black coats with a red clouds." Akatsuki. "And I never saw you after that, though I trained ever day so I could save you. I never thought you were so close. I'm sorry I didn't notice sooner."

He leaned his head into my neck. "Please Hinata, come back to me."

"N-Naruto." I cried out. My heart it hurt. "I don't know. I don't know what to believe. I know, there are things that my family hides from me, but it could never be this bad? Could it? I don't know." I sobbed and turned into his arms, letting the demon boy comfort me.

"What do you know?" He asked almost fearful of the answer. You could hear it in his voice.

"I know that I've felt something to you since I heard your voice. I k-know that I love my family. I know that they love me. I know that you know me. I know that my heart says I belong here, that I am your Hinata." I said as calmly as I could, taking in a deep breath but still keeping my face in his warm chest. When did he put on a shirt?

"And what do you not know?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know who to b-elieve."

"What does your brain say?"

"N-othing but what I've been taught."

"And your heart?"

In response, I pulled him in closer. Burying my head deeper into his chest, I said. "That I belong with you."

He froze for a minuet. "Hinata, will you let me bring your memories back?"

Tilting my head up at the blond boy, his eyes serious and sad. I nodded my head.

"Yes." Anything to prove what you are to me. To my heart. Anything to take away your pained look.

Sure enough, he gave me the biggest smile I had ever seen.

**####**

**:) I know, I know. You all want them to kiss right? Actually…I don't know. Lol. But I'm thinking on it. Okay? Please keep voting. I'll take one vote per story! XD**

**NarutoXHinata: 4**

**GaaraXHinata:3**

**ShinoXHinata: 0**

**KibaXHinata: 0**

**SasukeXHinata: 3**

**Review and tell me how you like it. And please vote for your fav couple. XDI take votes to the twentieth.**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I can't honestly believe this is chapter 16. It's amazing! Well, here goes nothing. Lol. Thanks for all the reviews and votes. **

**I have no idea what I will do for this chapter, but we'll see wont we? Please review :) I'll tell you who won latter ;) **

**Do NOT Own Naruto.**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 16

Day One Hina-chan

Hinata POV

"I'm going to take you around the town today." Naruto proclaimed to me while he sat a bowl of ramen in front of me. I sat there, still dressed in what I was wearing from this morning and stared at the food. He was so nice, and yet I tried to kill him.

"I-s that aloud?"

"Yes. As long as I'm with you at all times." He shot me a blue eyed glance with one eyebrow raised before slurping up his ramen. My shoulders fell a little, no hope of trying to escape, there was no way he'd let me out of his sight.

"Hey Hinata." He asked when I began to eat. I looked up. "The others want to see you to." He tilted his head, almost too innocently. "Is that okay?" I shrugged. "You need to answer me you know?"

I gave a choked laugh. "I d-don't care, do what you want." I'm just waiting till I can go home. But then that wasn't fair to Naruto, I promised him I would stay so he could find my memory. I don't go back on my word…

***Flashback***

**A blond boy stood in front of me. He stared at a ring, a beautiful silver ring and holding it close to him as if it were alive. His blue eyes looked at me, so happy. But his face was serious and it was almost comical on the small kid's face.**

"**I'll keep it safe." He said. Then he looked up at me. "And I'll keep you safe. I never go back on my word. That is my nindo."**

***End Flashback***

I held my head with a groan. Was that Naruto? Impossible, I did not know him so young. Then thinking about it, the girl in the pictures, there was no doubt that it was me.

My head was spinning with truth, lie and belief. What was I going to do, already my faith in the Akatsuki was wavering, my faith in my _family._

"Hinata?"

I hissed between my teeth as the pain subsided. "I'm f-ine."

He was up in a second with his arms around me. Naruto's strong arms and the smell of the outdoor blending on him pleasantly wafted over me. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

Suddenly I wasn't the Akatsuki hime, I wasn't someone who was unsure of herself and in pain. I was just a girl who's stomach did a lurch and was about to faint with a beat red face. Naruto. I loved him. My heart screamed it so. But I could not love him. What about my brothers?

Unconsciously or maybe, to hide my now very red face I hid in his chest wrapping my arms around him gripping his shirt. What was wrong with me? There was no time for this. I had to go home.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He mumbled into my hair and I gasped.

"W-why be sorry? I don't get it."

"That's what I mean, you don't get why this happening to you. Right?"

I shuffled uncomfortably and tried to pull out of his arms. I shouldn't be playing this game with him, I had to go home. But how badly I wanted to be here. How badly I wished he was right. And maybe he was. I could feel it, this pain in my head like something trying to fight out.

He let me out the hug but held me at arms length.

"Tell me." He said to calmly for his hyper self. "all I want to hear, is what you want me to do."

"I want to go home."

I could hear him shake his head. He lifted a hand and gently made me look into his blue gaze. Those blue eyes sparkled, but they were sad, lonely. How could I lie while looking into those eyes?

"I can not do that, and I know you love them," He growled at that and a brief moment of anger passed over him before he calmed, "but, they lied to you. Tell me what your heart wants." He was so serious. "Tell me, so that I can be sure, that when we go looking for your memories, you'll want to find them. I'm still not convinced."

For a minuet, I glared at him, but could not hold it under his blue gaze. Finally, I relented. "You. I can do what you want, if I'm with you." That was what I told him. "I'll d-o whatever it is, I'll look for what you say is mine. My memory, if your so sure," even I wasn't sure, if my past was here though, he would bring it back. But what would that mean for home? "Then I stay with you no matter what, because if I don't" I leaned toward him in a moment of bravery, so close I could kiss him. "then I will go back home ,and no doubt I will be the person sent back her to capture you." Those words left my lips and I thought my heart would die. I leaned back with hot cheeks. "And I can not bring myself to do that."

He nodded solemnly and looked away out the window for a few minuets. Then turned to me with this huge grin on his face. For a minuet, I was taken aback by this.

"Then I won't let you go back, I'm not losing you again." He laughed as if this was some joke. "Hinata, I promised." He gazed at me with his kind smile. "I won't go back on my word, we'll find your memories, and I won't ever let you go back."

I felt a small pang at that. Never go back? Meant never going home. But with his huge smile, I could not show him this sadness, instead I turned to the door and pushed away. He was right and I wasn't sure about any of this, but he was to naïve to think that I would never go back. That was my _family, _and that was too sad to think of. Even if they had lied to me. It was all I knew.

"Hinata." I looked at him to see his checks flushed red. "You'll have to wear my," He coughed slightly, "my cloths today because I don't have anything for you to wear," his blushed as heat flooded to my face, "but we'll go shopping." He looked at me.

And I laughed. I couldn't help myself. His face spoke of pure embarrassment and he blushed with a foxy grin. I was a little embarrassed, but I could live with it. If my lost memories were truly here, I prayed he found them.

It was my family that worried me, and what I would find. Yet still I laughed.

_Naruto POV_

_Hearing her laugh like that was incredible! I haven't heard her laugh so sweetly in years. Hinata was uncomfortable, nervous, scared and fierce. But she was still Hinata, and I would prove that by finding those memories hidden inside her. I would prove anything to get her to stay. She may not think I noticed it, but I did. That sad gaze when I said I wouldn't let her go back. _

_I mentally chided myself. That was her family, to her at least. It was familiar, it was safe. But I would make her remember when she felt the same with me, and maybe the pain of not going back to what she knew, would lessen. And lessen some more till the pain was gone and she could live free of the Akatsuki. _

_But I didn't think on it to hard. When I did I felt sad, guilty. They loved her to. Weather they kidnapped her and lied to her, they loved her. None of the emotions they showed us while they were here were fake. Not an once of it. And that was a painful thing to realize. _

_Hinata calmed down and was staring at me expectantly. Head tilted to the side and pale eyes slightly curious. I liked those eyes, how I missed them. But when I looked into them now, I saw something that wasn't there before. They were the eyes of someone who knew pain first hand. You could just tell, the depth to them. What had those eyes seen?_

"_Hey Hinata." She was startled for a minuet, like she always was when I called her that. "Let's get going." I smiled. "I promised grandma Tsunade I'd bring you by for a check up."_

_She nodded and turned to my bed room. I'm sure if she really wanted to escape, she would. She could lock my chakra points, use the many different jutsus she'd learned. I liked to think that, that was because she really did want to know, and maybe she did. But if she did any of that, in an instant the ANBU would be after her. They were watching us carefully, and she must know it. _

"_I don't, umm." Hinata blushed a deep red and fiddled with her fingers looking at the floor. There's my Hina-chan. "know what to wear f-rom your cloths." Her face was now incredibly red and I laughed and rushed to my drawers, grabbing and orange shirt, some pale green shorts, and my old orange jacket. It was the only one I had left, and it didn't fit me anymore, but since Hinata was kind of small, it would probably fit her. _

"_Here ya go!" I smiled and handed to her. For a second our hands touched when I handed the cloths to her and it felt like a bolt of electricity coursed through my veins. _

'_Well kit, look's like your body speaks before your mind.'__ The fox laughed._

'_What do you mean?'_

"_Bathrooms right there." I pointed to the door hiding my blush well unlike Hinata whose face turned crimson. _

'_You really are a lost cause. You love her kit.'_

'_Of coarse I do, she's my friend. I love all my friends.'_

_The fox sighed. __'You are beyond help.'_

'_What?'_

"_Ow!" Hinata yelled._

_Without thinking, I rushed into the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I opened the door and turned to see that Hinata had fallen into the tub. She tripped over some of my pants I forgot to pick up._

"_Ooops." I looked away from my pants and to the girl in the tub. And blushed._

"_N-Naruto!" She yelled at me and tossed a stray towel at me. I rushed out of the room and shut the door. I leaned against it and breathed out hard. Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_That was something. The pants I lent her had fallen a bit and I could see her in my boxers. The shirt I loaned her was a little big and falling of her shoulders bearly hanging on. _

_Kiba had once tried to explain to my why some boyfriends really like their girls to wear their cloths. I didn't really get it. It was just cloths, I mean, you just wear them. But if anything. Those cloths had made her cuter!_

_I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. Her face had been blushed deep red, her eyes wide in embarrassment and hair strewn about. Hinata. She was my friend, so why did my heart beat like this? _

_The bathroom door creaked open. "N-Naruto?" She walked out and shuffled nervously. She now wore my old jacket with the sleeves rolled up a bit over her wrist. Zipped up tight but you could see the orange shirt under the edge. My pale shorts were falling and she held them up with one hand. "Do you have a belt?" She blushed a deeper red and I laughed. My momentary heart beat forgotten and returning to normal._

"_Yup!" I turned around and pulled out a brown belt for under the bed then went and handed to her. "Please oh please don't tell Sakura." I begged with my hand in a forgiving sign while she lopped the belt around her. "She'll murder me!" She giggled and nodded. I gave a sigh of relief and stood straight. "Thanks. Sorry about that." I smiled sheepishly. _

_Hinata simply nodded and sat on the bed while I went to get dressed. I should have probably made sure that she would stay put, wouldn't try to escape. But I just felt that she wouldn't, she had already promised me when would stay. And Hinata had always been good to her word. _

_It didn't take long to get dressed in my normal cloths. My black and orange jacket, matching pants and my head band pulled tight on my forehead. _

"_Ready!" I jumped out of the bathroom planning to do a cool pose, but only succeeded on falling on my face. Hinata couldn't help it, she laughed. Loud and hard in that sweet laugh. _

"_You okay Naruto?" She said in between laughs. I looked up, her eyes were crying she laughed so hard, her face red and her hands on her gut while she sat on my bed._

"_Ow." I smiled and sat up, rubbing my forehead painfully._

"_S-sorry I laughed." She giggled and placed her hand to her mouth to stifle them._

"_That's fine." I smiled happy to see her laugh. "Happens all the time."_

_She gave one last giggle before calming down and staring at me with a confused look. I felt bad. Hinata must be hurt and confused. Like she's trying to go one way but she wants to go another and she knows she can't go both. _

"_Come on." I reassured her with a smile. "Let's stop by the hospital first and then to the training grounds." _

_She nodded and follows me out the door. Things were awkward and silent. She fidgeted with her fingers and I tried and failed to make conversation._

"_Hey Hinata." I asked suddenly after another failed conversation. "What do you think of hospitals?" The hospital was coming into view._

_She lifted an eye brow and put her hands into the pockets of my old jacket "Why?" _

"_Well," I pondered. "Just curious. I don't really like them, smells funny, bad food, people ignore me sometimes, but not lately, and I heal fast so why stay there?"_

"_Oh." She thinks it over. She knows why I heal fast and why they ignore me, but she doesn't give me a pity look, just a knowing one, or like she doesn't know what to do. She wasn't one to give me pity looks. She had always admired me. And there it was, that small glint in her eyes. "There okay."_

_I laughed and walked in front of her waving my hands in the air. "Detail, detail!" I begged. _

_She giggled again. How sweet. "Well, a hospital heals people. T-that's a good thing." She looks up to the looming hospital with a glazed look. "You can save lives there." She stares at her hands and stopped. I turned and walked back to her placing a friendly arm around her shoulder. Hinata just gazed at her hands and they shook. _

'_What happened?'_

'_You asked something personal maybe.'_

"_Hey Hinata?" I tilted my head to look at her. She looked up and into my eyes and then started walking again, shrugging off my arm._

"_Hinata?" Something wrong?"_

"_You know, someone once said if I had lived differently I would have been a doctor." She turned to me with a smile that didn't reach her pale eyes. _

"_Who said that?" I questioned. I didn't like how she sounded, defeated almost. But why? _

"_Some one I met once. I was eleven maybe." She paused and glared at me. "Why am I telling you?" She bit out her words._

"_Don't know." I shrugged off her harsh words and pushed her gently with my hand on her back to the hospital doors through the white hallways and down to Tsunade's office. "Maybe you trust me or you just want it off you chest?" I suggested. Hinata sighed and giggled._

"_I guess you right." _

"_So do you want to tell me about this guy?" She had said missions. Akatsuki missions._

"_Yes. I g-guess I do." We sat down in the gray hospital chairs outside Tsunade's hospital office. There was a sign on the door that read 'Out for Hokage business.' More like out for a drink. _

"_So tell me, we got time to kill." I sat next to here and lounged back. I smiled. "You can always tell me anything."_

_Hinata, thank the heavens, smiled back. "Okay."_

_So far, that how we started the day. While waiting for Tsunade, I was hoping Hinata would open up to me more like when we were kids. I wanted to heal any wounds she had received. Make all the pain go away, and help her remember. _

'_Just tell me anything, Hina-chan. I'm here.'_

"_This is only day one," I smiled and placed a resurging hand on her arm. "We don't have to say or do anything. Give it some time and I'm sure we can be friends again." _

_Hinata returned it with a smile. 'It's only day one.'_

"_So, will you tell me?"_

"_Y-yes."_

**######**

**I'm really not sure about this chapter. But I don't want to move things to fast. So, for now, this is where I let off. :) lol.**

**Next chapter were going to go some more into Hinata's Akatsuki past a bit. :) **

**And I know you still want that kiss ;) lol. But you'll have to hold out a little longer! LOL**

**So, results for the contest. Gaara won! Lol. So as promised, I'll do a k rated one-shot for him and Hinata. Think I should do another contest maybe? **

**Hhmmm…**

**Anyway, thanks fr reading, hope you liked it and please review XD**

**~Signing off Skye~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this is so late. **

**17! You have to be kidding me right? I never imagined it'd go so far or that so many people would like it! Lol. This is great :)**

**Thank you to all my readers! XD**

**And for those who want that one shot of the wining couple. It's now up :D I hope you all like it.**

**And anyone who is reading Broken Souls if you can will you help me find pomes or songs for it? Whatever you think seems right will help. **

**Please read and review.**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 17

Memories

Hinata POV

"So, you'll tell me?" Naruto asked with curious blue eyes. He reclined backwards with his hands behind his head, fully ready to listen and not judge.

"Yes." I confined in him. Ready to tell this boy everything if I possibly could. I would spill my world to him but the thought of home held me back. Always.

He cocked an eyebrow and sat ready to listen. He nodded his head for me to begin. Patient.

"Well, you s-see," I began.

***Flash back*(A/N: I usually do flashbacks in the bold, but not this time.)**

"Hina-hime." Zetsu warned me and I stopped walking. Turning on my byakugan I looked around.

"Y-yes Z-etsu-ni?" I questioned, confused when I saw no enemies surrounding. Mad that my stuttering was still there even though Deidara-ni had been helping me with it. They all said I was still little, so it was okay. I was nine, was it really okay? I looked around some more, something was off in the distance.

Strong arms picked me up and then placed me closer to Zetsu.

"What?" I asked confused even more as I tried to find the form I saw a minuet ago. There was no chakra from it though.

"He thought you were about to trip." Hidan explained. I sighed. Of course. But I laughed anyway at my caring brothers. "Zetsu, cough up the dough, I moved her." I giggled. Hidan sure loved money.

"You noticed something?" Itachi asked knowingly. I had almost forgotten. We were on a mission. Kind of. Everyone had gotten to sick to go on the original mission. And so we were sent to go as well as get medicine.

I nodded and pointed off into the distance. "T-there is a man, uumm," I looked closer. "He's wounded."

"Then let's just leave." Hidan said.

I shook my head. That man was hurt, we should at least help. "Please I-Itachi-ni?" I pleaded with my older brother walking over to him and hugging his waist.

He sighed. He knew how I felt. I didn't like death, and whenever I could, I would heal anyone. If it didn't interfere with the mission. If the mission involved killing. I couldn't always look, but forced myself to. It had left me, as Zetsu said, traumatized. If I wasn't given the word that it was safe to look and took of the blind fold, I saw blood. Blood everywhere and dying faces with me unable or not aloud to help them. So I helped who I could.

"You can take it off." Itachi said untying the knot. I opened my eyes slowly and let the world of color come back to me. No sights of blood, no delusions of it. My brothers assured I was safe. I laughed happily and grabbed the cloth, tying in over my head to hold back my bangs which needed a cut.

"He's o-over th-ere." I pointed off into the distance taking off in a flash. My brothers followed me. Itachi, Hidan, Zetsu were with me. Everyone else was sick.

Tree's passed me by in blurs, the sun warmed my body and the wind blew past me. Before I knew it, I was beside a poor man with a broken leg and a cart on top of him. He was a bulky man of mussel and tan skin, his hair was a mass a red flames and he glasses covered wise green eyes, he looked to be in his mid forties.

"Poor guy, maybe I should tell him the wisdom of my god while he's down…" Hidan murmured. Itachi smacked him on the back of the head with a tired sigh.

"No." He mumbled.

I giggled a little beefier I bent down to the guy. His green eyes watched me.

"N-need help s-sir?" I asked quietly.

He suddenly laughed. "Yes I would!" He declared and nodded to his leg stuck under the upturned cart. "I've got no strength left, guess I should have listened to the old mom and drank water." He smiled a flashing smile. One tooth was chipped. I laughed with him and started to move the cart with difficulty.

"Oh." He shrugged is shoulders sheepishly. "I got some heavy jars tied to the inside." I sighed and looked to the woods pleadingly.

Hidan stepped out first, his shirt was gone in the heat and scars could be seen. He slicked his head back and tied his cloak around his waist. "You'll pay me for this right Hina-hime?"

Itachi stepped out with a sigh and moved the cart while I tended to the man's leg. "She's nine, what money does she have?" He questioned, his red eyes glaring.

"I've seen the piggy bank." Hidan shrugged and turned around. "Hurry it up, I want this over and done with so I can go home!" He mumbled to himself about getting sick.

Itachi glanced at me and nodded to the trees. Zetsu was watching me. I nodded back and he left.

"That's a weird group you got kid." I smiled at him. "I'm Tayo."

"M-y brothers." I shrugged. "I'm Hina."

He laughed and winced when I set his leg and looked for something to make a temporary crutch. "You're good with your hands kid. Ever think about being a doctor." He didn't give me time to answer. "You really should. Ya know?" He smiled and patted my shoulder as I handed him the branches he could use as crutches. I shuffled, not comfortable leaving him here with a broken leg.

"I'll be okay kiddo. Head off to your brothers." He reassured me and I smiled my thanks before retying my blindfold covering my eyes.

"Bye b-bye." I waved and ran off. The world was dark again but that was okay. When we got to the town, color would come back in reds. Blood reds and I would watch. I would help. I would kill. But I would learn and carrying the pains and give the people a painless death.

I wasn't one to torture, I wasn't one who enjoyed the killing. I did what had to be done. It was a disgrace to hide behind a blind fold while people were being killed in front of you. They deserve that respect. Not to disappear from the world as an unknown face, but as a person.

"I-Itachi-ni?" I asked when I head his swift footsteps beside me.

"Hn?"

"N-nothing." I shrugged. I just wanted to say his name. Itachi was my brother and he was also my greatest comfort for everything.

Not soon after was my vision assaulted with blood and death. We were sent to get ride of this powerful clan and blame it on another clan. A small attempt to bring war, but it was a start. When the war started, daddy said he'd bring peace to the world and unite everything under one. The least I could do was look at the people I helped kill.

I walked out to the front, the front of my shirt, my face, everything covered in blood. Sticky, smelling wet blood. I looked at my hands, the red pools dripping from them into oblivion. I would have nightmares tonight.

Panic raked through my body and I couldn't breath. I passed one body after another before I reached the big gates. My breath came out labored and hard, but walking out would be stupid and alert the town to the manslaughter. The gate was opened just a fraction and the lights that still shone from the house cast eerie shadows.

"Hey, I'll have to get in that order later, I had a small crash." Said a guy with wise green eyes as he squeezed through the opening and stood there balancing on a makeshift crutch. "Oh…" he paused and looked at me, catching sight of the blood on my cloths. "What's goin-" I rushed over and covered his mouth with my hand. A hard task considering he was taller than me.

"Sshh!" I begged him, my hand leaving a bloody print on his cheek. "J-just lea-ve. P-please sir." I begged him again.

He glanced at me and took away my hand. "What's going on?" He looked around and there were only two dead bodies of the guards. "Did you do that?" He looked alarmed. "What's going on kiddo?"

I glanced at him. He saw! He saw, I would have to kill him. I stared at the ground and pulled out a kunai. I could do this. But my hand was shaking. Tayo bent down and gabbed my shaking hand with the kunai in it.

"Hina was it?" He smiled kindly. "Do what you must." His eyes betrayed his smile, he was scared but where could he run with a leg like that?

I shook my head. I suddenly couldn't do it. I had helped this man, just to kill him?

The familiar steps of Itachi sounded behind me and he paused, his had on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I know you can't do it Hina-hime." He reached between Tayo and me and grabbed the kunai from my hand. "I will." I didn't close my eyes as he brought his hand up but I held tighter to Tayo's hand. Did he have a little girl like me? A son or a wife?

"Know what kiddo?" He said suddenly, "have you lived differently, you might have been a good doctor and just that." Itachi slit his throat and blood fell in rivers.

The poor man was dead.

***End Flashback***

I leaned back into the chair, covering my eyes with my hands as memories rushed up. I shouldn't have told him. But it felt great to tell him, a weight had just been lifted from me.

_Naruto POV_

_I wasn't sure what to do with the information she told me. I figured it was something like that, but actually hearing about it, that's different. Hinata sat there, her hands over her eyes and her shoulders shaking. _

_Suddenly it didn't matter, all that mattered was her. I drew her into my lap and held her close rubbing soothing circles on her back._

"_It's okay Hinata. I'm right here and nothing can hurt you." Slowly she peeked out from under hands with a shuddered breath and stared at me with a haunted look in her pale eyes. _

_Her eyes begged me to promise her that she was safe. I nodded my head with a smile. _

"_I've got you." I laughed._

_She gave me a small smile and uncurled herself some but not leaving my lap. I glanced at her quizzically. _

"_Am I that comfortable to sit on?" I laughed when her face reached a tomato red._

"_I imagine he smells like ramen." Tsunade walked up to us from down the hall with an amused smile on her face. Hinata quickly jumped off my lap with a yelp, face still blazing red. Tsunade laughed in amusement and unlocked the door._

_With Hinata behind me and my face hot with a blush, we walked in._

"_I'm just going to show you some pictures." Tsunade sat behind a metal desk, messy with papers and a few empty bottles of sake. "That okay Hinata?" _

_She sat in a blue chair and I sat next to her. With her head down, she shrugged. _

"_Need you to answer me dear." Tsunade probed. _

_Hinata looked up, eyes confused and I moved my chair closer to hers for comfort. _

"_I'm good." She said calmly. _

_Tsunade pulled out a few pictures and was about to hold them up before she stopped, eyes lost in thought. "What do you remember?"_

_Hinata was taken aback by the suddenness of the question and didn't seem to know what to do. She blushed and twiddled with her thumbs._

"_I remember something about," she glanced my way face redder, "N-Naruto."_

_I laughed. "What was it?" I asked excitedly before Tsunade could get a word in._

_Hinata's brow knit together in confusion. "You, really little like the picture." She paused all movements and thought about it. "You're holding a ring in your hand and you're saying…" She looked from me to Tsuande, "You're saying you'll keep me safe."_

_I stared at her for a minuet. Our first meeting. I lifted the necklace off my neck and held it out to her. "Yours." I told her, not sure what else to say. What could you say really? I could jump up and down like some idiot, but even I knew when to be serious. _

_She took in her hand, holding it gently, and her thumbs caressed it like a living thing. So much like I had done when I first held it. A tear slipped down her face and she gazed at the ring._

"_You've seen it?" Tsunade questioned._

_Hinata shook her head, but still gazed at the ring with a loving look. "I just know it." _

_Tsunade nodded and Hinata reached a hand to her chest and pulled out a blue necklace hiding under her shirt. "A-and this?" She asked her voice quavering and her hand curled over the ring._

"_I gave it to you." I said calmly as I could. She nodded and looked like she was about to take it off so I waved my hand to stop her and smiled. "Keep it. I gave that to you with a promise." _

_Hinata's cheeks turned red and she handed me the ring. "Who'd the ring belong to? It's too big for a child's hand, if it really was mine."_

_I looked down. I told her this yesterday right? Now was time to confirm it all. "Your mother. It belonged to her before she...um…died." _

_She sat there for a while, not moving and scarcely breathing. "Hinata?" Tsunade asked._

_Sobs suddenly racked the small girls' body. Her hands flew up to ride herself of tears but they fell unconcerned by the girls' efforts. They fell as something in her heart told her they should. _

_I went over to her and bending down I pulled her again into my lap. I held her there, soothing circles into her back, whispering nothing in particular. Sweet nothings more the like. She clung to me like her life depended on it. Her cries shook my body and I caressed her hair. _

"_Hinata?" I choked out, my voice strained. _

_Her tears stooped, slowing down till she was shuddering and sniffling until they were gone. The only proof that she had cried were the tear streaks on her face and sad pale eyes. Like the moon itself had cried._

"_H-how can I forget? I know it's important, I know you're telling the truth, but my mind is spinning." She grabbed her head and spoke faster. "It hurts, like something is trying to come out and I can't stop it. How could I forget? Something so important, you shouldn't forget. How?" she sobbed some more and grabbed her head, burring deep into my chest and I let my arms protectively wrap around her. "It doesn't make sense. Everything I know could possibly be a lie. Everything I love. But what about those I forgot? It doesn't make sense!" She said in a choked voice filled with shock. "I'm _her,_ I know that, I feel it." She looked at me with pain filled eyes. "But I don't know if I want to." She sounded confused and lost. _

_I hugged her tight and stared into her eyes. Blue into lavender, I let the sea in my eyes wash over her till she calmed._

_I didn't let Tusnade speak, I spoke. "It hurts right?" Hinata nodded silently, eyes still wide. "Then we'll make it better."_

_She shook her head. "How can I accept two people who are me? How can anyone. If I'm this girl, I shouldn't be _me."_ She gazed at me confused. "You know?"_

_I shrugged. "You're the same girl anyways. It was _her _who did the things _you_ did. Same person. And I'll accept every part of that." I hugged her tightly to me and I felt her squeeze my shirt hesitantly in return. "You're the Hinata I knew then, the Hina I knew a few days ago and the girl I know now. Nothing changes, but you still have me." I encouraged. _

_She turned her gaze to me, sniffled then nodded her face turning red dangerously fast._

"_N-Naruto?" _

"_Hm?"  
Her face was beat red._

"_I think she means you can let go know." Tsunade laughed amused and happy._

"_Oh!" I let go of her and she scrambled back into her seat embarrassed. I laugh sheepishly and got into mine._

_I turned my head to Tsunade and my jaw fell open to see her already having at it with the sake. _

"_Grandma!" I gasped loudly and she glared at me. "Really?"_

"_Yup." She laughed but with menace behind it. "Don't call me grandma." I stood up and grabbed Hinata's hand and took of running._

"_Grandma, grandma!" I yelled laughing as a chair came flying out the door but me and Hinata were already running down the hall._

"_Naruto?" She questioned, giggling. _

"_It got us out hu?" I smiled and she nodded. I took of running to the training grounds, everyone would be meeting there today. _

"_Hinata?" I questioned, slowing down to a walk, still holding her hand tightly in my grasp. _

_She stopped to catch her breath but nodded for me to go ahead. "I wasn't lying." I told her sincerely. Placing my and over my heart I added, "I don't go back on my word, that is my nindo." _

_She paused for a minuet and stared at me, conflicting emotions passing over her face. "I b-believe you." She gave me that sunshine smile I missed from when we were kids. "Thank you."_

_We walked away then, silently in our thoughts heading to the training ground for the next challenge. _

Regular POV

"You see Hina-hime?" Tobi whispered dreadfully loud. "She must be sad without Tobi there." He cried dramatically.

"Shut up stupid, un." Deidara said annoyed and slapped Tobi on the back of the head. They couldn't get close to the village with all the guards, but he could send his clay birds with cameras. The white bird dropped the camera in his outstretched hand.

The pictures came out and the two boys gazed at it. What they saw brought both of them to tears. Hina was with the blond boy, holding hands, blindfold gone clearly exposing every raw emotion as well as her heritage, and a small shy smile with a rosy blush. More pictures. Laughing, crying, nervous teens, love struck, running with bright smiles, serious, more smiles, hugs, friends. Some many ways that was taking away their hime.

"Tobi is sad." Tobi cried then thought of something worse. "But Hina-hime isn't crying so Tobi can't be that sad right?" He looked to the blond for the answers.

"Yeah, guess so, un." Diedara replied melancholically. He gazed to the town with sad blue eyes. "Let's go get the others, un."

The two rushed off with great speeds, desperate to go back as fast as possible and retrieve their akatsuki hime before time ran out. Before she was gone and no longer theirs. As mush as Naruto would like to believe them to be evil; which they no doubtable were. They still loved Hinata. And they would kill to bring that princess back.

The problem was, to long in the place of her past. Would she not want to come once she new the truth or would the entire truth of her past destroy her kind soul to the brink of insanity? With thoughts of everything wrong and good, Tobi and Deidara rushed to the others.

**XD did you like? I know it's been a long time since I updated. School work, and I just needed to relax some what. You know? Spring break is coming so I doubt their will be any uploads at all till school starts again. So I'll aim to get up a few chapters if I possibly can before that.**

**I hope you liked this :D please review.**

**I wonder if I should do a kiss next chapter? ;) don't you? Lol. Mby I will, mby I wont…**

**~Signing in Skye~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ooohhh. Here is the next chapter! XD **

**Nothing to say today, brain fizzled dry. Lol. But I hope you read and review**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Everything is taking so long! I'm sorry. Lol. But it's near the end of the school year and we are being loaded for TAKS and Finals (and other homework that makes no sence at the end of the year!) so I'm taking breaks. I'll upload whatever I can when I can. :) **

**~Signing in Skye~**

Ch. 18

Meet You're Past

*Neji*

Today was an interesting day. We were all training together, that wasn't new, what was new was that for the first time Hinata would be here; I even brought Hanabi for this. Even more amazing, uncle agreed to let her stay with Naruto. I guess that wasn't surprising, after she was taken, he did change some. He treated his youngest child better, and grew a new outlook on life, though somehow still retaining his almost cold exterior; you could just tell he had a beating heart now. He didn't want to be the cause of her pain. And Naruto had never caused her any pain.

"Where is he?" Sakura blurted out to our strangely quiet group, pacing back and forth. I had to agree with the pinkett. He said he'd be here in the morning! It's now lunch.

"Hey!" Came the blonds' over hyper and loud voice. He was running up to us, waving one hand wildly, holding the other hand of a stumbling blue haired girl with pale eyes and small blush.

"Dobe!" Sasuke laughed at him. "You'll trip the girl."

"Idiot." Shikamaru mumbled, "Were does he get that energy?"He sounded tired just thinking about it.

"I think it's very youthful." Lee commented approvingly.

"Lee, what is there that you don't think is youthful?" TenTen said back

"Talking 'bout me?" Naruto grinned running up to us. He pulled to a sudden stop, eye shining in laughter.

I sighed. "Yes Naruto, we've been waiting, did you let Tsunade check her out?" Sakura asked in her worried way. I glanced over, the blue haired girl was trying to hide behind Naruto, but he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and brought her forward in front of him.

"I thought you said this was okay!" He laughed nervously. We were all nervous. Hinata was not the girl she once was, being raised by the Akatsuki; and she also had no idea who we were outside of recent memories.

"I s-said to do what you want."

"What's the difference?"

I glanced at her now, pale Hyuga eyes, no doubt she was my cousin. Yet when she looked at me, there was no memory.

"Come on let's sit down!" Choji mumbled rubbing his hungry tummy. "Ino and TenTen went and bought some food."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered happily. "Ya here that Hinata?" He beamed at the pale girl who glew red under his blue gaze.

"Yeah." She said slowly pressing her index fingers together. Such an old habit. But it made everyone relax somehow. You could almost feel the tension leaving slightly.

Naruto dragged her over to the rest of the way to us. I wonder though. Did she hate us? Was that why she was so reluctant to know us? Or is it the fact that she was positive we would hate her? She sat with a quiet humph and stared at the ground as if it were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hinata?" I was surprised that it was Hanabi who ventured the first word. Said girl looked at Hanabi and smiled slightly.

"H-ello Hanabi." My youngest cousin beamed and handed her a plate with a sandwich and chips on it. "Thank you."

"No problem." She then got up, happy smile and shining eyes, pushed Naruto out of the way a bit and plopped right next to Hinata.

"No problem." She then looked from us to her. "Hey Hinata? Are you stronger then Neji?"

I coughed on my tea. "H-Hanabi!" I coughed out.

"What?" She laughed. I've never beaten you and you said Hinata never did either, but I wonder, can she beat you now?" Hanabi continued to go on talking until Hinata interrupted her blabber.

"I'm not the strongest." She blushed and looked down when she realized she had spoken aloud and gotten our full on attention.

"Who's stronger than you?" Kiba asked rubbing his stomach. "You sure did a number on me."

Naruto laughed and pointed at him. "You should have seen the look on your face man!"

Sasuke smirked but glanced sideways at her. I could see his fist clenching. More than anything, he wanted to throttle her for information on his brother. He wasn't a stupid boy though. Any information she had on the Akatsuki, the people she thought of as family, would be locked up tight.

"I wanna know who's stronger than you." Hanabi stated calmly, tilting her head so she could look Hinata in the eye. Hinata straightened up and looked away a bit. I tried to catch Hanabi's attention, but of course, the little brat was ignoring me. Still angry that Hinata wouldn't be with us. She understood the concept of it, but she had never seen her father the way Hinata did. She wouldn't get it.

"Uumm," Hinata twiddled the bottom of Naruto's orange jacket.

"Come on!" Lee begged.

"Yeah, we wanna know who's stronger than the all mighty Hinata who beat Kiba!" Choji joked.

She looked up at us, pink tinted cheeks and opened her mouth to speak. "I'm the weakest among them." She said quietly before looking away again.

We shut up then. No dragging anything out that could break our fragile alliance. Nothing to hurt her. Not demanding. She would have to open up first.

"Hey Hinata. We have to get you some cloths. You're still wearing mine." Naruto broke the silence and Hinata fainted.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura yelled and went over to the girl. I stood and walked up to Naruto.

"What I do?" He gave me an innocent blue-eyed look. Not that it stopped me from punching him. Then walk away to Ino, Sakura and Hanabi who were now trying to wake up Hinata.

"What I do!" He whined sitting up and holding his nose. "Teme Neji!"

I smirked before sitting next to the girls who were slowly waking up the blue haired girl.

I turned and shot once glance at Naruto. His face was beat red in anger and he held his aching nose. "Don't make her faint stupid."

"I didn't do that!"

Shino sighed. "Not this stupid argument again."

The others laughed nervously. It occurred to me they were talking about the childhood Naruto and Hinata. I didn't have much part in that section of her life.

"Mmnnmm." Hinata sat up and rubbed her arm sheepishly. "T-thank you." I turned back to her and found myself face to face with her, pale Hyuga eyes on pale Hyuga eyes. Then she looked away.

*Naruto*

She's to tense. I can feel it, see it. Everything about her screams a frightened rabbit, ready to run. I placed my arm on her hand in comfort.

"Hey Hinata." She glanced at me but calmed down.

"Yes?"

"Don't know, I'm bored." I laughed sheepishly and looked at Neji. "If that teme scares you, just tell me I'll kick his butt!" Hinata flushed red and giggled lightly.

"Hn." Neji sat back down, closer to us than last time. Obvious worry spread across his face.

"So Hinata, how is it to see again?" Lee ventured another question. The pale girl shrugged lightly but smiled.

"It's," she paused, "It's a very pretty town."

"Yes it's a very pretty and youthful town!"

"Lee! Say any word that contributes to 'youth', I'll punch you so hard you won't have to worry about the lotus flower blooming a second time." TenTen glared at him.

"Okay?" Kiba tilted his head and Akamaru mimicked him.

"What the heck?" Choji muttered.

"What a drag, that was a good nap."

"You were asleep lazy bum?" Ino yelled at him.

"Hn."

I turned to Neji. "What happened?"

"We trained with Gai." He said with a shrug. That wasn't so unusual. The three trained with him all the time. They were used to his antics by now.

"And." Choji promted.

"And Gai made a bet with the Hokage that he could drink more bottles of saki." Neji huffed with a smirk.

"The only bet she probably ever won." I laughed.

"Yeah, but after that many bottles, it was like Lee," He paused and we all turned a silent look of fear on our young bushy browed friend. "Hn. That's about it."

"Yeah, great story." Kiba clapped sarcastically.

"You should write for a living." Choji added. I started laughing again.

"Don't you dare laugh Uzumaki! You didn't have to live through it!" TenTen hollered.

"No, we're all just living with the aftermath." Sasuke cracked a rare chuckle with his joke. "Are we supposed to be doing group therapy now? I'm sure Gai would love to come help, share the _youth,_ you know?" He had finally calmed down some.

"The teme has melted!" Kiba hollered. Suddenly it didn't matter that Hinata didn't remember her past here. Because we were laughing and she was laughing along with us. I checked.

"Hn."

"Aww! Close call!" I yelled out.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura yelled back at me.

"What? Why me?" I acted insulted, placing a hand over my heart and falling backward while looking up at Hinata from where I landed besides her. She was having troubles stifling giggles.

"Troublesome, when did it all get so loud?" Shikamaru mumbled sadly that he missed his nap.

"It's Lee's fault!" Ino pointed to Lee.

"I did no such thing! I was just spreading the y-"

"Lee! Don't say that word!" TenTen warned.

"What I do?" He asked sadly.

I laughed. "That's what I wonder all the time!"

Hinata started to laugh loudly. Unable to hold back anymore, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and fell on her side. We all stopped in whatever crazy antic we were doing.

"Hinata?" I questioned. He laughs were closing in on the verge of hysteria. Tears streamed down her face as her laughs turned to sobs.

"Hey, you okay!" I went over, pulled her into my arms and rocked her. I remember doing this as kids, or when we first met and we had held each other to sleep. I rubbed my hand in soothing circles on her back. "What's wrong Hinata? What's the matter?"

"Hinata-onee-chan?" Hanabi questioned with wide eyes. Her and Neji closing in closer. Hinata wrapped her arms slowly around me and clung to my shirt.

"W-why don't you a-all hat-e m-m-me!" She sobbed into my chest.

"Why would we hate you?" Choji asked kindly. He was always sweet.

"Why not!"

"Well, you're our friend." Sakura commented.

Hinata shook her head vigorously and pushed off my chest and out of my lap, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

She looked at me, her pale eyes were confused, pained. "I t-tried to k-kill you and Gaara." She looked at everyone else. "You're friends. I t-tired to k-kill them." She clenched her fists. "And I s-still could. H-how do you know I'm no-t lying?" She was panting at the end of this sentence, as if the effort had taken all her strength and she slumped a little.

"You would have never told us that if you planed to betray us." Gaara, who had been quiet this whole time commented and put down his turkey and cheese sandwich. "Besides, Naruto forgives easily, after all, I almost tried to kill him to." He said without pause or guilt.

"Yeah, nice to see you're so guilty." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Hn."

"I didn't do so good by Naruto's book either Hinata." Neji comented. "Never."

I blushed suddenly. "Eh guys…" I laughed sheepishly. "This is embarrassing."

"See Hinata, we don't think you'll betray us, not easily, and not readily." Shikamaru continued. "And we forgave the instant you attacked. I don't think any of us here could bring it in us to truly hate you." He gave her a calm stare.

"Would you honestly have wanted the deaths of Naruto and Gaara?"

She looked from me to Gaara and the around at every one slowly. Biting her lip before answering. "N-no, I don't like dea-th."

"Then point proven." Ino said with a satisfied smile.

"Uh…" Hinata began. I patted her arm.

"We're all cool here, got that?"

She looked at me for a minute and then her cheeks turned bright red. "Y-yeah." She mumbled shyly.

The girls started laughing and everyone else sighed.

"Did I do something?" I asked confused.

"No dobe. Just forget it."

"k…"

Hinata was looking down at her twiddling fingers and Hanabi slid in next to her, leaning on her shoulder so as to support her sister. The older girl let out a small sob but wrapped an arm around her new found younger sister.

"Y-you really think I c-could stay? Af-after everything I've d-done?"

"Yes." TenTen said, picking up her forgotten coke and taking a drink.

"Ev-en if I c-can't forget?"

I nodded sadly. "Yes." She let out a half strangled sob at that.

"I-f I st-still believe _they _are my f-f-family?"

"Yeah." Neji mumbled dejectedly.

"If I can't e-ever remember?"

"Yes, yes to every question you will ever have." I injected finaly. "You can always stay."

Hinata paused and the squeezed Hanabi a little closer. Quietly she whispered to us. "If they c-come back for me?"

No one answered.

"If they take me b-back and I g-o with them?"

"I don't think I would let them take you." I answered truthfully. Her shoulders shook a little. "Hinata, the leaf is you home and we miss you here. We missed you so much." I wiped my eyes before I could cry. "Hinata, you belong here like ramen at Ichiraku."

Everyone let out and agitated sigh at that.

"Dobe."

"Idiot."

"Man, I'm hungry."

Hinata giggled silently and looked up into my eyes. "And they m-miss me to."

I shrugged.

"Make you a deal." Shikamaru presented. "We cross that bring when we get to it, it's to troublesome now."

I laughed. "Yeah Hinata! When we get there we'll deal with it. And if at that time, you truly want to go back, I'll follow you the entire way and try to convince you to come home." I grinned. "If that doesn't work…well," I suddenly laughed. "I'll be flying in the clouds by then won't I?"

"Naruto, that's not funny, better plan please." Sakura asked.

"Umm…I don't know then."

"We'll figure it out." Choji offered.

"Youthfull Hinata," TenTen cringed and her eyes twitched. "Just remember you're safe here."

"I agree with that!" Kiba barked out and Akamaru nodded his furry head.

She glanced at us and smiled. "I might s-stay. You guy's a-are nice." She turned to me again with a blush. "I would d-die if y-you all did."

Hanabi started to laugh and whispered something to Hinata who turned a few shades darker. Again the girls laughed and the guys sighed.

"What now?" I asked confused.

"Nothing dobe."

"Idiot."

"Troublesome."

Glancing over to Hinata, I made sure she was all right. She seemed content just hugging her sister for a while and shot me a shy smile. I shrugged and lay on the picnic blanket for a minute before jumping up.

"Whose bored out of their mind?" I asked. "Anyone want to see me juggle kunai?"

"10 bucks on the knifes," Kiba whispered to Choji.

"Buy me lunch if he wins." He whispered back.

Shikamaru voiced in his bored tone. "10 dollars says something messed up happens."

"10 says he cuts himself." Neji voiced.

"10 says he stabs himself." Gaara whispered.

"10 says the dobe can't juggle for his life to begin with."

I jumped and pointed an accusing finger at them. "You want me to die don't you?"

"Never." They all voiced sarcastically.

I turned around with a huff and saw the girls were already making bets with nods and shakes of their heads. Pulling out money.

"Hinata!" I ran over to her and hugged both Hinata and her sister. Hinata let out an 'eep' and Hanabi laughed once again. "They're mean!"

She giggled and patted my head awkwardly. "I b-believe you can."

I beamed at the praise and jumped up, grabbing my throwing knifes out of my pouch.

"I'll prove you all wrong!" I laughed at started to expertly juggle the knifes.

"Sauske, pay up 10." Shikamaru said and while he grubled.

"Dobe, you lost me money."

I grinned and stood on one foot. Biting my tongue in concentration. I started to make them twirl in the air a little more and grinned when I got a round of applause. I head Ino grumbling. Guess someone lost a bet.

A sharp little knick hit my finger and all the knifes fell to the ground while the others shouted at me.

"Ow!" I held my poor stinging finger. "It cut me, it cut me!"

"Pay up boys," Neji chuckled.

"Naruto, there is a knife in your shoe." Kiba pointed out then turned to the others. "Knifes win, pay up."

I looked down to see a knife sure enough was in my shoe, and had cut the side of my foot. "OW!" I jumped up and down in a frantic hop and tried to pull it out landing in a painful heap by Hinata.

"N-Naruto!"

"Owy." I moaned.

Hinata bent over me and for a second her hair brushed by my face. She smelled like vanilla. A small tug came from the bottom of my shoe.

"Th-ere." She said sitting back down with a blush.

I sat up and grinned. "Thanks!" She nodded and handed the knife to me. I reached to take it when I noticed the blood covering the tip of it. Hinata must have seen it to because her hand started to shake and once again she began to cry.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Neji, I think she's scared of blood." Hanabi muttered.

I nodded, grabbed the knife and hid it from view. "It's gone Hinata."

She stared at me with wide eyes, glazed over. Hanabi stood behind her a slowly covered Hinata's eyes with her own pale hands.

"How bad is she afraid of blood?" Sakura asked, coming forward and crouching down.

"Umm..bad…"

"Yeah, that's a lot of help dobe."

Hinata let out a piercing scream and grabbed Hanabi's hands, holding them closer to her eyes while she shivered uncontrollably and her breathing became labored.

"Hey,"I rubbed her arm. "You're safe, there's nothing here. It's all gone."

"A-all gone?" Her voice was strained and tired.

"Yup."

Hinata released the death grip on Hanabi's hand and took her hands away. She looked at me for a second, her face had lost all color. Then, she fainted.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"I know, just a habit."

"Oh…"

Sakura bent down and touched Hinata's head with a green chakra filled hand. "She'll be fine. Just let her sleep it off."

Everyone sighed and relaxed some. I sat down and laid beside Hinata.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled. "Wanna play catch with me and Akamaru?"

"Nah, I'll wait for her to wake up, then we'll play and I'll whoop ya."

I looked up to see Kiba roll his eyes. "You really are stupid you know?"

"What?"

"Forget it, you'll figure it out later. Hopefully."

"Or the poor girl will die of bad blood pressure." Ino laughed. Everyone else joined in adding their own quip every now and again.

I grumbled. What I miss this time?

**#####**

**I finally had an idea! So I wrote this before I could lose it!**

**Sorry, no action yet. :)**

**Well, here's the update! Hope you liked.**

**Please review :)**

**~Signing in Skye~**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am using my little sisters laptop to write these down. Dang, i wish i had this little laptop. lol.**

**Please review :) and, becasue it's taken so long, i put something in here i'm sure you'll want, and have wanted and paitently waited for a long time :) thank you to all my readers :) XD**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**Signing in Skye**

Those Who Love A Princess

*Naruto*

"Here Hinata!" Ino squeled for the tenth or so time today. "Try this on!"

"N-no!" Hinata came running from some unknown asile in the store and rushed past me. Ino behind her holding a purple shirt.

Normaly I would had jumped in to help her, but I had a least four or five bags in my hands. One of them carried a certain type of 'unmentionalbles.' Anyway, after four hours shopping with Ino, you do get used to some of the noise with it.

"Ino-pig you'll scare here you crazy obsessed cloths freak!" Sakura came running by. I sighed, should have opted out with the other guys. Even TenTen and Temari were smart enough to leave!

A few seconds later Hinata ran back, her hair swiishing behind her in a lovely way. I actually kind of wanted to see her run longer, and her hips swinging and her full lips parted a little for air. I shook my head. _"Friend Naruto. Friend." _She moved fast though, as if the devil were at her heels. That devil was named Ino. Coming up to me she head behind me, peaking out like that sky little girl who I used to know.

Ino rushed up to me, eyes a burning furnace reminding me freakly of Gai and Lee and their powers of youth.

"Come on Hinata" She cooed, holding out the shirt.

"Please n-no Ino!"

"Naruto, let me throuh!" I spread my arms wide. Prepared to hold her off.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura rushed up and side tackled the blond girl to the ground.

"Billbaord-brow!" She struggled and withered under the pinkett. "That hurt!"

I sighed, turned around and drapped my arm around Hinatas' shoulders. Lets just go." I whispered in her ear. With a mute blush she nodded while we walked away.

"Bye Ino! Bye Sakura!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"No wait! Naruto, bring her back here!" Ino growled while me and Hinata picked up some speed. "Get off me billboard-brow."

"Bye Naruto! Bye Hinata!" Sakura called to us happily and the shop doors dinged shut behind us.

Hinata slumped in relief. I chuckled at her expression and nudged her.

"Eh, Hinata, lets go home. Take a rest. Eat some ramen." I drooled a little at the thought of ramen.

"Y-yeah." She looked at the ground with tied pale eyes.

I jumped in front of her, trying to get a laugh. "Don't sound sad!" I waved my hands in front of her face, hoping from foot to foot. Carefull of the bags. "I'm not a bad roomate am I?"

She giggled hading her mouth behind her hand and shook her head. "You're a great r-roomate."

Placing a hand on my chest I let loose a mock sigh. "Thanks!"

I spent the rest of the walk home pointing out things to her. Now that the blindfold was gone, it was a lot more fun to show her around the town. When we arived at my apartments I took a moment to show her the Hokage faces.

"You see them Hinata?"

"Yes." She gazed at me quizicaly. I grinned.

"I'll be way better then them." She smiled at me and opened the door. When we walked in she had this strange look on her face.

"You'll make a g-great Hokage." SHe comented.

"Well dugh! I'll be the best!" Walking into my room I flung the bags down and sat on the bed. She plopped down next to me, bangs covering her face.

"Wh-hat do you think of me? If y-you were Hokage, t-then wouldn't being friends w-with me be ba-d?" Her voice was quiet.

"Uh..um..." I pndered that, leaning back on my hands. "Well, first off, i think you're amazing. Always have. You're still quiet and shy, but you have a confidence I havn't seen in you before. I can tell by the way you hold yourself." I chuckled. "And besides, as you know, I don't have the best rep in the world, being the nine-tails container and all. Why?"

"So, I could decide. Weather or not to t-tell you. A-after all I could still r-run away you know?" She mumbbled, her shoulders trembling. Then I heard a small sniffle. Was she crying?

"Hey you ok-AY!" I yelled out the last sylable in shock. Hinata had turned on me, knocking me down on the bed which left my legs dangling off. She sat on my thighs, holding me down with shaky hands on my shoulders. Her eyes were brimed with tears ready to spill and her face was red. I couldn't really help thinking she was cute, especially when she blushed.

_"Shoot! Now I'm blushing!"_

"H-Hinata?" She lifted a finger to my mouth and opened hers pretty lips to speak.

"Naruto!" Her voice was louder. I stiffened a little. "I...I want to g-go home." I felt sadded by that. Of course she wanted to go back, they had been the only ting she ever knew. "But I want to stay and l-learn. About you, a-and me. I made up my m-mind."

This whole time she hadn't looked at me. Now she liffted up her head and gazed into my eyes. All I saw in those lavender orbs was fierce determination and love.

"But N-Naruto." She took a deep breath. "I...I l-lo.." Once again she took a deep breath and closed I could feel my eyes go wide. "I love you Naruto!" She yelled out in one breath.

I couldn't do anyhthing, just sat there dumb and speachless. Her face turned reder than the Uchiha eyes. I still couldn't speak. Taking another deep breath she continued talking, laying down on my body with her head on my chest. Her energy snaped.

"Can you p-promise me something if I s-tay?" She was shaking and I could feel her breath in uneven gasps floating across my chest.

_"Hinata loves me? She. Loves. Me."_

_"She always has." _I didn't even register the extra voice in my head. _"And you love her too kit. It's almost sickening." _Once again I ignored Kyuubi as Hinata started speaking again.

"Can you g-give me something?" She was sobbing, tears soaking though my shirt. "L-love and a family. In place of the ones I d-don't remember and the o-ones I can't g-go back to?" A sudden sob racked her body and she shuddered.

"A f-amily that," her words started to chock, "W-wont c-casu-se me t-this p-pain." I hated to hear her cry like this. So I wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's s-self-fish, I k-know. B-but..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I've made up my mind. Thinking back on it, it might have already been made years ago. I loved her. The small Hinata who was my first friend, the Hinata who walked through the classroom nervouse and new, this Hinata who was crying on my chest. So I pulled her up a little, placing a hand under her chin. I tilted her face up to look at me. He pale eyes were shocked. I smiled softly at her.

"Hinata-hime, I promise you the world. I'll give you what you want." I grinned and leaned down my head closer to hers. "You know why?"

She shook her head and wipped away her tears away with one hand.

"Becasue," I told her sweetly, "I don't care what people would say about you or me. I don't care if you're selfish. Or even if you faint when I do something like this..." I brought my lips down onto her soft ones. She gasped for a second, her eyes wide before they close in pure bliss. Then she kissed me back. I watched her face turn red before I closed my own eyes.

I brought my hands up behind her head and through her soft hair, pulling me closer to me. The kiss laster for years, but that was all that mattered. It could last for decades and I would be happy. It was just that moment people always talked about and whished for. _"Curse my stupid lungs for needing air!"_

We pulled away from eachother breathing hard, panting for air. Her face was a becon. I had to tell her this before she fainted. Already she was swaying with this big goofy grin plastered to her face.

"I love you too Hinata."

Then she did a classic face plant on my chest.

*Akatsuki Hideout*

"So are we going to get her back or not! un!" Deidara yelled.

"Of course." Pain assured him.

All the Akatsuki had been called into the large meeting room around a circular table. The walls were black and only a few lights hanging from the cealing let them see eachother.

Tobi was crying. "What if they hurt Hina-hime!"

"Then," Hidan growled, "I'll chop thier damn heads off!"

"We'll get hers back Tobi." Itachi confermed. "I will go, I know the way in and out safely."

Tobi waved his hand franticly in the air "Take Tobi to!"

Konan sighed. "Pain, we'll have to change the groups. A four man cell?"

"Yes." He leaned back in his chair, orange hair falling over his eyes a little. "Itachi, you call the shots. Konan, you will go as well."

"Yes sir." They both said dutifully.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi! Tobi!" Tobi yelled again.

"Yes, yes, Tobi to," Pain said absentmindedly. "Deidara you go to."

"Great, I thought I would be free of the indiot. Un." He sighed.

"Tobi is a good boy sempai!"

Pain turned his head to hem all. "I suggest you go now. Bring back my daughter." Pain never thought he would truly develope feelings for the shy girl. But over the years, she had really become his daughter.

Without a sound, the four ninja were gone. Desperatly heading back to Konoha for there sibling. Pain wasn't the only one who fell the lie they had fed to her young mind. Everyone had.

The Akatsuki truley and whole heartedly, loved Hinata Hyuuga.

**#####**

**Okay! Done with this chapter.**

**are you all happy bout the kiss? It a gift since i know y'all have wanted it:)**

**thanks for reading everyone! XD**

**PLease review**

**Signing off Skye**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, I know you've all been waiting...and waiting and waiting. lol**

**here is chapter 20 :)**

**Thank you for reading and I'm so excited about my completed story! Broken Souls**

**It's makes me so happy how well it turned out :) and please everyone, help me beat the record of reviews! So far Broken Souls is winning at about...157 while Akatsuki Hime has 79. I'm happy for both of them and how far they've come along :)and thank full to all of my readers, its just fun to make a contest of things. **

**If this thing reaches ...hmmm...100, (and I'll go easy and everything to. I'll hope to have posted up two more after this by the time we reach 100, maybe) i'll do another one-shot. ;) so come on! Please review! i'll make a poll for the one shot. plz take the time to vote :)  
**

**Thanks! R&R**

**Do NOT own Naruto**

**I will chose the wining couple for a one shot, but remember, only after Akatsuki Hime has reached 100 reviews. and i'll throw in a few extra couple choices beside the usual Hina pairing. The poll is on my profile.  
**

**######**

Ch.20

My Sister

*Hanabi*

I learned that my sister was very pretty. She was soft, kind, and shy. She wasn't exactly Hyuga, but still was the sister I longed to meet for as long as I could remember. Her picture had a special place next to the place of my moms, two faces I would never know. Until know that is, someone had graced me with this opportunity. Even better, Hinata seemed to like me. That's the reason why I'm walking to Naruto's house at nine in the morning.

But when I got to his house and that green raggedy door stood out at me in his old blue apartment complex, with the chilling breeze brushing past my neck sending shivers down my spine, I fell into an uncharacteristic state of nervousness. Was I too early -all Hyuga rose with the sun save small children. Was I dressed okay in some of Neji's old training cloths that hung a little baggy on me? Would Naruto let me it? I fidgeted with my shoulder length brown hair, it was a little messy from early training.

Taking a deep breath I made my face calm and knocked on the door. Inside was a shuffling sound followed by a loud _thump _before the door creaked open to reveal a red faced Hinata rubbing the back of messy bed hair with a pain filled look on her face. I noticed she was wearing what looked like some of Naruto's cloths.

Hinata's lavender eyes looked me over. "Hanabi?"

"I just wanted to check on you nee-chan!" I blurted rather loudly, the noise echoing with the chirp of birds. _Stupid, what type of Hyuga are you!_

She titled her head to the side before a kind smile lit her face. "Tha-nk you for w-worrying Hanabi-chan!" She bowed her head and stepped back, opening the door for me.

I stepped almost frightfully inside. I was kind of afraid of the place my sister was now living in, even if ANBU were stationed around outside, nothing could save her from the pigsty of Naruto Uzumaki's messy house. I had only heard rumors of the horrors of his messy rooms, it's been rumored at the Academy that his ramen after only a few days will stand and walk! Not that I ever believed such nonsense.

The small little living room was surprisingly more clean then I had expected. A small house it was though. Hinata led me down a tiny hall way that led to A living room -or more like a simple square room divided only by a few walls- a few random cloths, scrolls and kunai were splayed about and there was only one black futon couch, a small stained little table and a TV, there wasn't even a table for eating. The kitchen was off to my left with only a few dishes in them. A fridge stood with a thousand of those little reminder notes. Off in front of me was what I would assume to be Naruto's room, there wasn't even a door though. I could clearly see his bed and a cot forgotten underneath it, as well as the blue bundle snoring on top of the bed. His room had stray cloths and empty ramen bowls. He had a small nightstand with a lamplight and anything else was obscured by a wall.

"It's..." I wasn't sure what to say, being a Hyuga I was used to way bigger. "Cozy."

Hinata grinned at me and offered me a place next to her on the futon cough. "I-it is really, a little me-essy, but it's fine by m-me."

"Nee-chan?" She tilted her head to the side, "Can I call you that? Nee-chan?" She giggled and patted my shoulder with a nod. "Oh, I just wanted to be sure."

"You're m-my sister right?" I nodded me head. "T-then," her face turned a cute shade of pink, "I don't mind. I'd l-like to get to know y-you." She gazed off into Naruto's room with a glazed calm look on her face.

"Is he nice to you?"

"Hu!" Her head whipped around fast and she stared at me with wide pale eyes, "The nicest!" Hinata was caught aback by her quick defense and blushed. I felt a sadistic grin come to my face, she was so easy to read.

I laughed and patted her arm. "You told him?"

She shuffled on the chair nervously, eyes darting around. "Y-yes." She whispered.

"Really!" Now I was overcome with a giddy feeling. _Forget being a damn Hyuga! I wanna know what going on! _"What did he say nee-chan! He didn't say anything stupid or mean right?" After all, it was Naruto.

She shook her head frantically, face heating up. "N-no...ah, he uh, um s-said..."

"He said?" I raised my eye brow.

"He l-l-loved me." I grinned with my older sister.

"Hinata!" Naruto suddenly rushed out of the bed only to trip over his own feet and fall face first onto the floor. I wasn't entirely sure what to make of the boy as he stood back up, rubbing his red nose. Hinata rushed to help him, blushing when she found that he had no shirt on and only some pants. Admittedly though, my sister seemed to have good taste.

Naruto batted at her worrying hand and rub his forehead. "Ow! Oh Hinata!" He grabbed her shoulders and held her close in a tight hug. "I had such a bad dream! I'm so glad you're still here! We were little kids again and and and Neji came and cut you're hair and you started crying and I had no idea what to do! Then a giant snake came and you ran off and the snake bit me and when I woke up all the ramen in the world was gone!" He yelled out breathlessly.

He then pulled the confused girl away and started her in the eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh, morning Hinata." She glanced at him, then at me, mouth opening to say something, but all that came out was a little squeak.

"Oh! Hi!" Naruto finally spotted me and leading a flustered Hinata back by the hand, he sat her down by me and stood their proudly. "Do all Hyuga's get up so early? Really? It's so weird...anyway, nice to see ya Hanabi!" He looked down at his bared chest. "Eh...I'll be back." With a whoosh he ran off again, smacking into a wall and out of my sight into his room.

"Is he, uh, always like that?" I started to laugh. Hinata could only nod. She twirled with a small little blue green necklace.

"H-Hanabi..." She looked at me, "Would you f-f-forgive me if I n-never really became, a H-Hyuga?" I was caught back by that question.

I guess I had figured she would be a Hyuga instantly, I get that her and my dad didn't have a good background, but he's a changed man. It just made sense for a Hyuga to be with Hyuga's. But looking at her pale lavender eyes that stared cautiously, sadly into my own pale eyes, I knew she was telling the truth. Hinata wasn't Hyuga, she would never be or feel Hyuga, even if her memories came back for her childhood here. And if they did, it wouldn't be happy memories. Neji explained that to me. The only person who had a big light in her life was Naruto.

I looked at my hands squeezing into each other so hard my knuckles were white. "Yes." I mumbled. And as if sensing my pain, my confusion, Hinata leaned in and hugged me to her. Pressing me into her warm self.

"I'm s-sorry."

"It's fine nee-chan." I patted her arm. I really did get it, even if I didn't want to. We were the forgotten family, one that it might be best if she never remembered and learned to know us as she is know, and out there was a family that stole her. And in here, in this room, was a boy who would always love her either way. "Nee-chan, make sure he asks you to marry him properly."

"Wh-what!" She pulled back with a full red face. "T-that's no-not...w-what?" She swayed a little and I started to laugh.

"You're really too easy." She grinned at me and for a second I could really feel it. This was what it was like to have an older sister.

"Hinata! I think I lost my boxers!" Instantly Hinata fell on top of me, out cold. _And this must be what it's like to have my sisters annoying boyfriend around. _I rolled my eyes and laughed, placing Hinata's head on my lap. "Found them!"

Naruto came out with a happy grin and his normal cloths on. "Oi, Hanabi," He looked at me quizzically, "did you do something to Hinata?"

*Normal POV*

"Have you been keeping watch?"

Kabuto stood out from the shadows, pulling down his gray hood to revile the nerdy boy. Silver hair shining and glasses glimmering her bowed before answering. "Four of them are heading over."

Orochimaru grinned, his lips pulling up sadistically on his pale face. "What do do you think?" He cackled. "Kill those four, take the Uchiha, maybe the little Hyuga and the fox kit?" Kabuto thought it over.

"We know how to extract the chakra, and Hinata know every jutsu from every Akatsuki member, Uchiha is strong..." He mumbled, "Yes Lord Orochimaru, I think they will all benefit us." Orochimaru swiveled around to his loyal servant.

"And you may take any extras you want for you're experiments."

Kabuto grinned to, pleased with the new developments. "Thank you sir."

Orochimaru gazed about his quarters. The room was big and wide, all the walls think concrete and deep underground. This was one of his labs, his own rooms fit with a comfy soft bed and a dresser.

"Then shall we leave?" Kabuto turned and walked dutifully out of the room. He didn't care why Orochimaru wanted the Uchiha, or the fact that he was changing his plans to nab other. As long as Kabuto could work under him and do everything in his power to understand the human body, he was happy.

"Lord Orochimaru, they have the one tails as well."

"Another good addition then." They looked at each other with those sick psycho grins of sadistic men. And then they turned to leave, fully intent on ruining the Akatsuki and Konoha plans. The dark halls swallowed up the equally dark men.

**####**

**IT's a little short, and I'm sorry about the short other POV's for the past like two chapter, but i'm trying hard not to give anything away to fast XD it's really hard! lol.**

**Please review and don't forget about the poll! 100 reviews and I'll make another one shot :)**

**thank you for reading! (sorry this one had no action)  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Remember:) 100 reviews and a new one shot will be postedXD by the viewers popular demand. lol**

**check out my poll on my profile for your chance to throw in your vote! XD **

**Please read and review :)**

**thanks for reading.**

**Do NOT own NAruto**

**######**

Ch.21

Trouble Coming 

*Naruto POV*

It was wonderful, everything was just so damn amazing! Although I knew it was Hinata who made me so happy. Today I was taking her to school again, which was only half a day considering the broken wall meant most kids could only go to half their classes. Not that I think it was needed, what did math do to help a ninja? Nothing. Though, for the regular students I guess it made more sense. Anyway, after yesterday and another shopping spree, this time with Hanabi instead, we were ready for anything.

Hinata just seemed so nervous so I grabbed her hand. The morning air had made her little fingers frozen with cold and the birds chirped happily. "Hinata, you'll be fine."

"N-no one hates me?" She looked at the ground, bangs hiding her eyes from me.

"Of course not!" I jumped in front of her and dragged her along behind me, hand squeezed in my grasp. "and if the do...I'll hurt them!" I mimicked punching something before I pulled her closer to me into a hug and wrapped my arm around her waist. I gently kissed her nose and watched amused as a blush rushed across her face. "Anything for you."

She grinned timidly and hugged me back, walking with her arm around me. "So..."

"You'll be fine." I laughed, "plus we have some great friends to. That's all we need."

"A-and each other." She whispered.

I thought that over. Oh! "Yeah, and each other."

This time I stopped her, and right in the middle of the street I leaned down and pressed my lips on her soft ones. It was a simple and chaste kiss, and I could feel her shock turn into love as she melted and kissed me back. Though her hands quickly became warm and I could imagine her blushing spreading through out her entire body. Even her toes must be red!

I pulled back and grinned mischievously. "For good luck!"

She smiled back with a dazed giggle. "For g-good luck." She whispered sweetly, dreamily looking into my eyes.

We resumed out walking and I ducked me head to the side when I realized we had probably just shown at least five ANBU ninja our little lovey dovey scene. And by the sudden gasp of Hinata, I think she realized that to. She laughed a second later nervously and I turned my head back to her as the blush dimmed down into a pink hue. I grinned.

"Something funny?" She shook her head.

"Hinata! Naruto!" I looked over to see Ino waving her hand wildly before the doors to school. I had never even known we were so close. _Great, we probably showed everyone at school that to! But...it doesn't matter, Hinata is too cute not to kiss!_

"Yo Ino!" I waved back and she stood patient waiting for us, eying out hands with a knowing look and gave Hinata a thumbs up. Her blue eyes wide and happy.

Hinata turned her head to the side but squeezed my hand tighter. "Ino, you're ganna make her faint!" I accused.

"That would be you." Sasuke walked up with his hand in his pockets and a bored expression on his face. He briefly shot a look at Hinata and I glared at him.

"No it wouldn't!" He turned his look from her after catching my gaze. _Don't push it teme! _I know he wanted to find out all he could about his brother, but his goal was to kill Itachi and as far as Hinata was concerned, he had never really done her harm. She knew Itachi has the loving brother Sasuke once knew as a little kid. He would have to wait until that information, if any little thing, would be shared.

"That was adorable!" Ino opened the door and ushered us in. "I saw that kiss, adorable!" I tripped onto the floor.

"You saw!" Hinata bent down and helped me up again.

"I think a lot of people _saw that_." She laughed and walked off.

"Dobe, even I saw it."

"Aww! Anyone but you!" I teased and punched his shoulder. He let a shadow grin caress his lips before he walked ahead of us. "Come on, we have to get to Kakashi's class."

Hinata turned to follow so she wouldn't be late but I decided that I wanted to take it slow and pulled her to me. Wrapping my arms around her waist I let her small body fold into me.

"N-Naruto! She yelped.

"We won't be late. Just take it slow with me." I whispered into ear feeling her shudder. I laughed. "Okay?"

"O-o-okay." She held my hand again, face red and bright.

"Haha!"

She pouted. "It's not funn-y."

"Oh, I think it is." She smiled at that.

"See! Not late!" Walking down the light green halls I pointed out Kakashi's door. "Besides, he's never there for homeroom, he's gone." I pushed open the door and the normal morning chatter fell silent as night and everyone turned to look. You could hear the swish as they did. Hinata looked down to the ground and pressed her fingers together.

"You're not the bad guy," I grabbed one of her hands and led her to our group of friends.

"I w-was." She whispered silently.

"Then you're my bad guy." I grinned.

"Naruto," Sakura scolded me, "that makes no sense." The two of us sat down and she eyed our hands with a sly grin before looking to Ino as they shared a giggle.

"Makes sense to me weirdos."

"Hi Hinata." Kiba greeted her. "Hey Naruto, I need to borrow some cash."

I glared, "You're getting nothing out of Gamma-kun!"

"It's a stupid wallet!"

Hinata laughed and leaned into me, shoulders relaxing from the tension as the rest of the class resumed some of their lost conversations.

"You'll be fine." I hugged her too me and continued to fight with Kiba about borrowing money.

*Itachi*

"Do you see them, un?"

"Yeah." Konan responded silently.

"Tobi can take them out!"

"No," I told Tobi who sulked in the corner of the tree for being shot down. We were outside the gates of Konoha, but becasue of the new threats the ANBU and other squads had been raised on alert. So know we were waiting for a small squad of masked ANBU to leave, or we take them out.

"We don't want to alert anyone." I told them.

"So we wait?"

"But Hina is in there, un!"

"I know."

"Tobi loves Hina!" His loud voice was muffled by the think trees and shrubs. I became silent and the others grudgingly followed suit. Konan was biting at the bit ready to go, Deidara wasn't very happy and I think Tobi just wanted to move around. But patience was everything here.

You don't mess with Konoha nin lightly. Take precautions becasue even the underdog can rise to kill you. But I was itching to get out as well, to find Hinata and go home. The smell of the leaves and the bark of tree, of clean pure skies and a market someplace off in the distance, with it's bright green aura and peaceful feelings, all trudged back dark memories. It reminded me of what I had done, even if I had to, and what I still had to do. Even if I had found something worth living for again.

For now it was time for me to focus on Hinata, she was _my _little sister whom I wanted to protect. It wasn't the time for me to worry about Sasuke and his life and the goal I had in mind for him. If he so chose that path. Hinata was my focus, Hina, was my priority.

"Gah!" I turned my attention back to the ground, and there stood Kabuto over four dead ANBU. _He's a fast kid. Didn't even see it._

"Orochimaru-sama," He called lightly back, whipping his scalpel blade on a piece of cloth and whipped the blood off of his glasses. "We can head in again."

"You're not going to take the body?" Orochimaru appeared up in whatever stolen body that was.

"No, I want to study clan bodies."

"Oh," Orochimarus intrest perked, "very intriguing."

Kabuto smriked and slid his glasses back on. With a silent leap the two left the area leaving the bodies where they lay sprawled and bloody on the ground.

"Poor suckers, un," Deidara tsked, "didn't even have a chance to fight back."

"We follow after them, Konan, can you cloak the bodies in fake trees?"

She scaned them over with thoughtful eyes. "Yes."

"Good."

"Tobi thinks were going to get Hina-hime!" Deidara slapped Tobi accros the head while the our orange masked comapnion waved back and forth.

"They'll leave a straight trail to the village, all we have to do it clean up the mess."

"Eeww, un."

**####**

**like? XD i hope y'all dO! lol. guess what's coming next! ahhh...i can't tell you. lol**

**please vote for a couple and once this story hits 100 reviews I'll make a oneshot of them! ohi, the poll is on my profile just so ya know. Please vote! **

**Thanks for readind, don't forget to review ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay! It's almost reached 100 reviews! XD take your votes on my poll if you haven't, the 100 review mark sets the pace for a one shot couple.**

**And who voted Neji/Hinata... it was different... o well, to each his own right?**

**Sorry for the late updates on everything, I'll try to get to them soon. But my school use of this site is now revoked (stupid school blocks)**

**I hope you like, I know y'all have been waiting. **

**Please read and review :)**

**####**

Ch. 22

Gone

*Hinata*

_What happened? _I couldn't see and my head ached as if someone had kicked it. A feeling I know very from fighting. But, why is it so dark? I know my eyes are open. I was stuffed inside of something, like being in a little box. I remembered as a kid hiding in the small crates to scare mom and the others, but this was different.

Placing out my hands I felt around me. Harsh cold wood met my fingers, and moving them around in the tightly enclosed space, it was circular. A barrel?

"Byakugan." I whispered, wishing to Kami I had never said so. Even with my eyes, I couldn't see! Wherever I was, whatever I was trapped in, it made the world truly dark for once in my life. Scared. I was scared.

"N-Naruto!" I called, oh, Naruto where are you? What happened?

I curled up desperately trying to calm my self, knees up to my chin and head buried in between them. Shaking in fear. Eyes closed. _It's better than knowing I can't see. _

What happened. I couldn't think, my head a foggy mess and buzzing painfully. Hanabi...

Squeezing my eyes tight I tried to remember what had happened to me in detail. Hanabi, she had snuck over for lunch. Yeah, that I remember. No, that was the day before, maybe. _How...how long have I been in here?_

Not to long right. Naruto walked us back to our first day of class, we kissed... _and that was amazingly soft and sweet and lovely... _and had class. I remember being really down becasue of the looks people were giving me, such wary scared looks. I should be used to that right? I have killed many, admittedly though I did try to make it quick, one can never forget that flash of fear in their eyes as they stared at their killer. Which made the blood seem so real and scary to me. These people, all looked at me like that. A killer. Their killer.

He made me feel better, after school he took me to eat. Tenuchi liked us a lot, and he grinned really big for Naruto and me. Later...what happened later?

The barrel jolted suddenly and slammed down, banging me into the top.

"Ow..." I rubbed the back of my head softly feeling for the bump that would soon be there.

Something banged the top very loudly. People were talking, but to me it sound more like, "mph ummpfh. Haumph!" Muffled noises, but they only scared me more becasue I didn't know who these people were.

Things went quiet outside. _Okay...think Hina, remember. _But my head hurt horribly. As if someone stuffed a think cloth in my brain.

After eating with Naruto, we met up with Shino and Kiba! That's right. Everyone got to talking and then, we parted ways. Nothing happened then. Naruto asked if I would like to see my family. That... I said no to. _I'm not ready to see the Hyuga clan. _

Then what? I lightly tapped my head. _Remember! Remember! _

The next day, nothing happened. Normal. Everything I remember a fairly normal day! School, training with the boys, -this time the entire gang came- Naruto running out the bathroom with just a towel on...

"Eeepp!" Heat rushed to my face. _Not those memories Hinata! _

_Hinata, did I just call myself that? Mental I think I've still been Hina. But, for Naruto, I'm Hinata. No, not even that, I'm me. When did I become her? Hinata. Me. _I shook my head, not the time. _Think._

Hanabi sneaking over for lunch again, I remember up to that. Four days after the first walk to school. Normal days, normal -kinda- problems. We went back with Neji to walk her home, she got out early today becasue Naruto's dorky little friend Konohamaru and his pals tried a fire jutsu and set an actual fire to their part of the school.

I laughed mournful. "How can I r-r-remember that, but no-ot what happened?"

The Hyuga compounds are closer to the forest to some, to act as defenses. Dad told me that, Pein. After Neji assured me Mr. Hyuga was gone, we all decided to go. Naruto also assured me missing class would be fun. It wasn't was it?

Sitting, I could see it before my eyes now. The yard was beautiful, bright green, a lovely garden filled with an array of flowers. Blues, reds, oranges, yellows, all lovely plants. A stream cut right through it to a little koi pond with a tiny bridge over it. Neji said I would sit their with my mother...or, Mrs. Hyuga, as a kid. Off to the side, was some wood post for training, stumps for targets. The complex was huge! Clean. Wide. It's hard to believe I once lived there, when I was used to hidden places mostly underground.

After that, what happened?

***Flashback***

**"Oh me oh my, so many people I ssseeee." The most unforgettable voice in the entire damn -and yes this person deserves such a crude word said- world, said from the trees above the gates. Cold, calm, and deadly. **

**Akamaru barked endlessly and kunai's started flying at rapid speed causing everyone to duck for cover. Being next to Hanabi, who was sitting next to me, I quickly jumped over her.  
**

**"Hinata, off me!" She said, pushing at me so she could join our friends in the fight.  
**

**"No!"  
**

**For some reason I couldn't. She had to be safe. Not that she was a heiress to a big clan, but becasue I felt for her. This girl was my sister, that's how I felt very deeply.  
**

**"Hinata! Hanabi!" Neji bent down next to us and I turned me head to see him better. The kunai's had stopped and everyone stood on guard. "Go inside, the both of you." His eyes pleaded desperately for me to do so.  
**

**"Neji! I can fight!"  
**

**"O-okay."  
**

**"Sssoo, little princess."  
**

**"Hina-" One quick glance at Hanabi's shocked eyes said something was off. I could feel it, a sudden slithering feeling against my stomach. And then a quick jerk and I was flying into the air.**

**"Hinata!" They yelled out.  
**

**"Hinata, Hinata." I landed into someone thick arms with a thump. Quickly trying to push out only to find a sharp needle in the back of my neck. Literally, in my neck.  
**

**"What are you doing!" I couldn't turn my head, but I could move my eyes. Looking to the side I could see Sakura holding back Naruto with a strong hand, her eyes glancing my way every once and a while.  
**

**"Calm down! You'll destroy everything!" She stared fearfully at his orange eyes and growing whisker marks. The nine tails!  
**

**I managed a glare at Kabuto. I had only met the weasel once in my life, when I was smaller, and only from a distance. But his know it all smirk never left me. The one he gave right now as I glared at him.  
**

**"She is simply stunned."  
**

**Orochimaru appeared behind him from the ground. Probably the snake tail explains my sudden flying epidemic. He placed down a crate, a barrel like box, with a thud.  
**

**"Kabuto, my boy, placce her in." His leer frightened me, but I couldn't even shake. Those eerie snake eyes moved over my friends. "Don't move nine-tails, or she's dead." Naruto's growl was loud and threatening.  
**

**The silvered haired boy lowered me into the crate, removing the needle and shutting the top over my head.  
**

**"Now, letsss make sssome tradessss..."  
**

**"Hina-hime! No!" _Tobi? _Those were my last waking thoughts.  
**

***End Flashback*  
**

"Oooo..." My head was killing me! I curled tighter into my protective ball.

Something had gone wrong. The way my back mussels ached, I've been in here for hours, possibly three days tops. Gingerly I reached my finger tips to my neck, feeling wear the blood from the needle had scabbed over.

_Yeah, few days._

What had happened after? I'm sure that was Tobi, so that means Akatsuki, or some of them, had come for me. But Orochimaru had come as well and was most likely using me as bait for someone else. If I was still in a crate, then that definitely means that Konoha, my friends, had not managed to get me, or trade for whatever the snake wanted.

So who had me? My family? Orochimaru? The beating in my heart quickened and my breath came out in hyperventilating gasps. If it was my family, surely they would take me out? Unless they believed hiding me in here was for the better.

_That was it! They were just hiding me..._

The fear in my heart though, wouldn't let me believe that. Oh Naruto, kami, save me.

**#####**

**SO much closer to 100 reviews! one shot! one shot! Vote on my poll :)  
**

**it's taks week so I shouldn't have much of any work! XD let's see what I can get done :) be on the look out ;)  
**

**Thanks for reading everyone. :)  
**

**please r and r  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, there were no comments on my last chapter.  
**

**Do I take it that it was a bad one or no one has read it yet? Anyways, thanks to you all who read.  
**

**Please r+r. :)  
**

**I'm trying to get down two or three chapters per fic, so it'll take some going. If i can't get Konoha Kid's has been adopted by Echo Uchiha**

** she has also asked to add onto What Happened to Gaara's Bear. :) so if that is something I hope y'all will check out sometime when it's up.  
**

**Remember! 100 reviews, a one-shot on the wining couple XD the poll is up on my page, three votes per person. **

**so far Naru/Hina is wining at 23 votes!  
**

**TenTen/Neji at 12  
**

**Tem/Shika at 11  
**

**Hina/Gaar at 10.  
**

**so on and so forth, the numbers get smaller from there XD lol.  
**

**There are more couples, if you want one to win, vote ;)  
**

**This chapter one will move really fast paced, ya know, a lot of people talking, some commotion. and a dead end in my head.  
**

**Do NOT own Naruto  
**

**####  
**

Ch.23

Meeting the Akatsuki

*Naruto*

"Wake them up, un!" A loud angry and very obnoxious voice shouted, ramming thickly into my head. Something about it was familiar, and kind of ticked me off.

"Well, the little Uchiha is up. Look at that glare, just like yours." A cool voice spoke mockingly. "Right big bro Itchy?"

_Itchy. That name..._

"Kisame, now is not the time. Deidara, calm yourself, you're riling up Tobi."

"Hina-hime!" A childish voice wailed, once again, ramming into my aching head like a hammer. Also familiar.

"Please...please. Just be quiet all of you." A quieter female voice sobbed lightly.

"Ssshh Konan." A strict strong males voice comforted her.

"Dobe..." Sauske's venomous voice whispered. "Wake up."

Finally I couldn't stand it! Everyone was talking amongst themselves, about me and around me. Not giving my head enough time to understand the situation I was in.

With a great loud yell I sat up waving my arms around before something hit me on the head. I stopped mid yell.

"Idiot! Look at the situation you're in first!" Sasuke scolded me.

Rubbing my head to ease the pain I yelled back at Sasuke. "Stupid teme! What was that for..." I trailed off looking at the people staring intently at us, some unsure to laugh or to think I was stupid. They probably thought the later.

Then I noticed the black cloaks, with the very distinctive red clouds.

_Oh, cra-_

_Kit! Do you remember what's going on?  
_

Naruto's eyebrows drove down as he thought. _Hinata..._

"Where's Hinata!" Quickly I stood up, well, not before falling back on my butt. "What did you guys do with her?"

"Hold on dobe..."

"What do you mean hold on? I'm not going to sit back while they take her again!" I turned to glare at Sasuke. But stopped before yelling out any more. Sasuke had this weird thoughtful look in his black eyes, which I had assumed would be glaring at the only other obvious Uchiha in the dim wide room. I looked at my surrounding, the walls made of red like stones, and the floor slanting up to some exit in the distance. We were deep underground, and in deep crud.

"Hey, jinchuuriki," A red headed boy looked at him with calm green eyes, "calm down and let us explain the situation."

"What situation? We know why you took Naruto." Sasuke crossed his arms. "I don't know why I'm here."

"That's the situation foolish little brother." Itachi looked at us closely, and maybe his eyes lingered hopefully on Sasuke. I didn't care, I was worried about Hinata.

"We got into a mix up with Orochimaru." Another red haired man walked up, his eyes dark purples, and piercings down his nose and ears.

"I only wanted Hina back this time around, not you. We can always try again."

I growled. "So then, tell us what's going on." Sasuke didn't look like he could wait any longer, he looked ready to kill Itachi. In fact, he just stood up and charged at him.

"Itachi!" He yelled out, arm down and the ear piercing sound of the chidori formed in his hand. Sharingan flaring up and Itachi followed suit.

I stood up to help in whatever he needed until a thick string of vines wrapped around my legs tripping me unto my face. "Damn it!" I glanced at the culprit ricing above the ground. He looked like some off color venus fly trap.

"Don't, we do not need more fighting." I stopped my frantic clawing at the vines and squinted at the face in the plant. It's mouth didn't move on the white side, but the black side of him looked like it did.

Suddenly the white side smirked at me. "Let's see the beast fight! I'm in for it! Let's get him out of the way."

"Right now we need teamwork for a common goal."

"Forget damn teamwork! Take the power, that's all we need! Fighting of whatever dead zombie freaks-"

"No offense Kakazu, Hidan."

"Orochimaru throws at us!"

I stopped moving at the pure shock of the psycho before me.

"Gah!" I tore my attention away from the plant dude with the personality disorder when Sauske called out.

Itachi had him by an arm and a leg, catching him mid throw. Although, to Suaske's credit, there was a deep wound in his older brother's arm. Not that is seemed to stop him.

"Teme!"

One of the Akatsuki members started laughing, the blond Deidara that Naruto had met from school. "Glad you noticed! Uchiha's can be such stuck ups, un!"

"Sasuke, will you listen calmly?" Itachi questioned his brother, throwing him off like a sack of potatos.

"Leave him alone you teme-dork-red-eyed-teme-older-brother!" I yelled out loud and fast, cutting through the vines and charging at him with a raised fit.

"Oh man Tobi! Doesn't this get your kicks, un?"

"Get's mine just fine." A tall shark like man chuckled.

"Dobe, stay out of this!" Sasuke glowered at me angrily. He charged again at Itachi, but there was no real plan inside of him, just the want to beat the living daylights out of him.

A stern, strong, angry, and terrifying voice stopped everyone in their tracks. "Will you all just shut up and listen!"

It was the voice of a roaring bear, or I imagine, watching her cubs be taken away from her. Itachi stopped what he was doing, lifting up a fist, and Sasuke's own feet came crashing to a thick halt on the ground spreading dust in his wake.

I turned around to see who the voice came from, and sure enough it was the only woman of the group. She was tall and despite my hate of the Akatsuki, rather pretty. Her hair was a light blue color with a recognizable flower origami I had once seen in Hinata's room. She had a piercing in her bottom lip. For a second while everyone stared at her, the woman's face remained calm and neutral. Then her milky gray eyes teared up and her face collapsed as she fell to her knee's crying.

The red haired man sighed and knelt beside her, opening his arms and letting her fling herself into his chest to sob.

"Please Konan, calm yourself." He mumbled softly, rubbing a strong hand down her back. The other Akatsuki boys spoke gentle comforting words to her and stepped closer.

He looked at me and Sasuke, the only two who hadn't moved yet.

"I will call peace with you, Uzumaki."

I shook my head and stood straighter.

_Let us listen for a bit, I do not sense Hinata here. _

_Okay._

"Why should I?" I challenged. "You want me dead for the fox in me." I placed a hand on my stomach self consciously. "You want Gaara for the same reason." I nodded my head to Sasuke. "And as far as I'm concerned about teme and his teme brother, I should tie one in a room and give the other a of of kunai."

"True."

"Yeah, so, threat on my life forgotten, you also took Hinata." I growled, feeling Sasuke's hand clam down on my shoulder.

_Now you calm down!_

"That is why I will call a truce with you." He looked down at the woman in his arms, then to the boys around him. "We may not be functional, or the best, but we are family, and however cruel our methods are, Hina- Hinata you say- is part of us."

He glared at the ground, then aloud his face to soften a little before he hardened his look towards us.

"It seems there was a switch, an accidental grab for things during the time of our run in with a past associate. We got you two in the confusion, and it seems he got our hime and your read head racoon."

I turned my gaze to Sasuke. "Can we?" I practically whimpered into his ear. Hinata was with that snake! And he had Gaara to!

"They can't be trusted." But he chewed his lip hard to think it over. The lady with the blue hair looked up.

"Can't you do it yourselves?" Sasuke asked them with a blank face.

"Yes." The redhead answered. "But it will be long and painful for everyone, might even start up a war, which will bundle into another shinobi war. Then, that is just a hunch. Orochimaru has many henchmen willing to die for nothing to throw before him. He has many uses at his disposals, and he knows all of our fighting styles."

His calm purple eyes gazed over the room and the people in them. "This will be a move he doesn't expect. He knows you both, but not as well as us, he has not fought with you or against you to much." He shrugged, letting the lady slip out of his arms while her gaze never left us. I tried not to look, something about her honest eyes made me feel guilty.

"Please, help me get my baby girl back." I spared a glance to her, the tears falling down her eyes. Sasuke looked at me and when our eyes met, I knew we had both been caught in the circumstances. Live and save our friends, or die here and hope with our last breaths they would be okay.

"Please..." Konan sobbed.

**####**

**Told ya, dead end in my head.  
**

**Not the best, but today was my last final for school, been on benadryl for days(turns out, i do have a slight allergy to bees), my head is like a pounding mess. But I wanted to write :)  
**

**So here ya go!**

**Read and review please! XD  
**


End file.
